The Bond
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Victor Sabertooth Creed is on the path of revenge but what will happen when the hands of an unbreakable bond try to stop him? Let's see... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 1 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Disclaimer:- Not mine, unfortunately!**

 **Hiya guys, back again with another VC/OC fic because I just love the combo ;-} so the story is basically for all the suspense lovers because it starts with a murder mystery that takes Victor Creed to his precious Mate who isn't gonna be his so easy this time but WARNING, people! Victor Sabertooth Creed's going to be at his worst in this one so the fic may seem a little dark and angsty at some points but don't worry, I'll try to make it as fun and enjoyable as my other fics :¬}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Are you sure that's him, dear?" Officer Wallis showed Claire the facial composite she'd just helped his man prepare on their computer.

A sharp hatred took over Claire's face as she saw the face of that goddamned monster again. Tears of hate shinning in her big eyes which were darkening with each passing moment, her claws itching to extend and tear up the damn paper.

She nodded shakily. "Please uncle Harry, please don't leave this monster alive! That's him, who destroyed my family!"

Wallis put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Don't worry child, we're trying our best. Your dad and I'd been working together for years, he was like a little brother, a family to me. I'll do anything in my power to capture that fucking mutant and drive all my bullets through his fucking heart! But before that," he gave her his handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "You please go back home and stay inside. Since you don't want to come and live with me, I'm putting a set of CCTVs and a few guards around your house."

"But uncle," a confusion crept into Claire's eyes this time. "Why are you giving me such a strong protection? I-Is there something you're not telling me?"

The middle aged man sighed and scratched his forehead. "I knew you'd smell it. Well, now that if you're mentally and emotionally ready to face it, I think...that feral could try to attack you."

"W-What...?" a mild horror seized her tone. "B-But why? What have I done to him?! You said he was after all the big faces of your organization, then why me?!"

Wallis grabbed her trembling shoulders. "Nothing. You've done absolutely nothing wrong to him, dear. It's just that monster!" he let out another deep sigh and tried to be a little bit more specific. "Look, the appearance you've described in the sketch, claws and teeth like yours, I believe he's a feline feral and you're a female of his kind and perhaps, the last remaining one. As far as I've heard about those damn feral males, they're nothing but fucking animals in man's hide who live on their senses which are much more stronger than yours. I'm sure he'll have smelled your presence in the house when he came to murder your dad and I'm also sure if he knows you're there, he will definitely try to attack you and...you know...try to do everything else."

Claire gulped. "Do you think it's because of my upcoming cycle?"

"Maybe." Wallis gave an unsure look. "Look I don't know about all these feral cycles and shit as much as your father did but I will try to make sure he can't even put a fucking finger on you."

Claire smiled weakly at the firm assurance. "Thanks, uncle. Thanks for everything."

Wallis smiled back and cupped her cheek. "You're welcome, child."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **A Week Later**

"A-Ahhh..M-Mr. Creed..."

"Shut up, bitch!" Victor gave the terrified girl another hard spank and yanked her hair back. His eyes were squeezed shut as if desperately trying to avoid something nasty standing before him but it wasn't external, it was internal.

It was a scent.

The smell, the fucking smell of wild lillies mixed with something very familiar, it wasn't leaving his sinuses. He caught it in that old fucker's house a week ago and had driven him mad with an unquenchable lust since. Even after three rounds of brutal fucking, the climax was still out of reach. The conflicted look on his face was deepening with each passing moment.

"P-Please...l-let me go..." The stench of fear mixed with hate, the damned combination was used to be his dope, then why the hell wasn't it working tonight, goddamn it? All it was successfully doing was fill the room and make him nauseated about the whole thing. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Get the fuck out, cunt!" Victor hastily pulled out of the overused girl and shoved her off the bed. His hand lowered and started doing what her fear striken pussy couldn't.

With great struggle the sobbing girl finally dragged herself back to her feet, picked up her shredded clothes and hastily limped out of the room. Victor tossed his head with a loud groan when his hand gave him temporary relief even if he was still as hard as stone. He cleaned the mess with the cheap blanket, buckled his pants and walked over to the bottle of whiskey on the stand. He poured a copious amount into the glass and sauntered over to the open window.

"What the hell is all this, Victor?!" an infuriated woman in skin tight cherry red pencil skirt and low cut top stormed in. "This is eleventh time in a week when you've sent a girl back in half dead condition!"

"Half dead?" Victor sneered with another throat burning gulp. "Don't be so over dramatic, Ruthie. If your little damsels can't take what I have to give, then I think i need to find some other whorehouse."

Ruth sighed deeply and shook her head. she walked over to the giant feral and stood behind him with crossed arms. "You're gonna have to stop doing that, Vic. We both know what you want in your molls and that's what I give every time but you haven't been so...savage in a very long time and those girls aren't ready for it."

"But you've seen my animal." Victor leered over her shoulder at her and dropped the empty glass on the floor to let it shatter. "Seen and enjoyed. Why don't ya give me what I want, she-wolf?"

With a short lopsided smirk, Ruth revealed the shaft of her left fang. She seductively slipped her arms under his and stroked his sweaty furry chest with her red painted claws. She kissed the cooling skin and rested her forehead against his naked back. "What's wrong, Vic? Is it about James's death-"

"Don't." Victor cut her off with a bitter snarl and unwrapped her arms before pushing her away. He turned around and pinned her with a murderous glare. "Don't mention his death again if you don't want me rip off your head in my red fit 'cause your goddamn class three healing wouldn't be able to survive that!" Creed snarled out his anger and frustration before picking up his shirt from the bed and spun to leave.

"And yes," he glared over his shoulder at her. "Next time, stay ready to finish your frails can't."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"You really don't give a shit about the thing named punctuality, do ya, kid?" Victor growled with the first sip of his fourth glass of the night.

"Hiding your coming and going from SHIELD's sharp eyes isn't that easy, big guy." a nerdy young man grumbled under his breath as he took the seat next to the feral guy and signaled bartender to make a whiskey double. "Fury's gonna kick my ass out the day he finds out I'm the one who's glomming Transigen's files from his computers and feeding you." he handed Victor a small briefcase and continued.

"It has all the information on your remaining targets. Some of them are out of country." Creed opened the briefcase and checked out a few files.

"And the chief head of security," Creed pinned the boy with a solid scowl. "Did ya dig out his details, too?"

"Yeah but please, I'll advise you to leave Wallis's head on his trunk for now. The man has been searching for you like a damned hound since the eye witness of Smith's murder's helped his men prepare a sketch of yours." the young man adjusted his glasses and said nervously with a large gulp, trying to avoid the upcoming glare.

Victor's eyes narrowed at once. "An eye witness?"

"Yep. Your record of perfect murders's been finally broken." the smaller man muttered into next swig.

Creed's claws abruptly dug into well polished wooden counter. "Who is he?"

"Not he, she. Smith's daughter."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "He had a daughter?"

"Yep and before you get total pissed off at me, even Fury hadn't seen her before his funeral. Looks like her existence had been kept secret."

"But why was the fucker trying to hide his own daughter from the entire world?"

"Well that I don't know but i will still advise you to stay down for a few weeks until Transigen's search parties get sloppy again."

"Do they know it's Victor Creed's sketch?"

"Nope. SHIELD's already made sure they only have that old photograph of yours in their database, the one we'd captured during the whole 'Library Island Take Over' thing. But that doesn't mean their sources can't find out about the owner of the face."

With a vicious snarl, Victor downed the entire glass in one large gulp. "Yer right, Johny boy. I should really leave Wallis's head on his trunk fer now. Because I'm goin' fer that bitch, first." Creed smoothly got off the stool, leaving a baffled John to absorb whatever he's just said.

"W-Whoa, what? No!" John stammered and hastily jumped off the stool. "Are you serious?! Sorry for I forgot to tell ya but the girl is being protected by a goddamn legion of Transigen! So don't even think about ghosting her, man!"

"The bitch has put her hand in the lion's mouth, she has to pay for her deeds." Victor slowly smirked and adjusted his pants. "And who said it's 'just' goin' ta be killin'? In fact, killin' is the last thing I have on my mind right now."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Before the next chapter, I need to make something clear here. In this story, Victor Creed's never seen a female feline before so he doesn't know ANYTHING about them. I know we've all read so many fics where Creed almost sounds like a professor of female feralogy but I'm showing him a little bit practical here. He's never met a female of his kind before so he doesn't know anything about their physical appearance, scent or other feral attributes. That's the reason why Claire's scent bothers him but he can't recognize her kind. But Sabertooth will definitely recognize her when she goes in her heat. Hope that explains what's going to come in next chapter ;¬}**

 **Now REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES, people! The more reviews I get, the sooner the updates are gonna come ;-}**


	2. Chapter 2

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 2 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hiya peeps, I know, another update in the same week because I'm going to post my Christmas Shot next week and this one is going to rest till then.**

 **Now about the chapter, well, get ready for some M/NC-17 stuff in this one (trust me, I hate writing that kind of stuff) but i want y'all to decide yourselves if it's really a rape or not.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"H-Happy...B-Birthday to me..." trembling like a dry leaf, Claire wiped at her tears again and looked down at the small chocolate cake with a pained smile. The goddamned date had come again. Her body was going through the same surge of hormones again. The familiar unbearable pain was rapidly running through her veins again but it was even worse this time. Her body had been writhing like a fish without water since morning and the condition was getting worse and worse with every passing hour. Even those damned serums weren't working this time.

Her teary eyes rose and looked at the big picture of her and her father hanging on the wall before her. They'd taken it when dad and she'd gone to the beach on her 8th birthday. She once again smiled sadly.

"R-Really missing you, dad..." her trembling voice cracked and tears started spilling down her cheeks. She blew out the candle with another sob. As her quivering hand picked up the knife, her phone's ring halted her movement. She looked at the screen. It was one of the guards.

"Y-Yes, Sam-"

"M-Miss Smith...d-don't come out of your-"

"H-Hello? Hello? Sam?"

Her blurred vision narrowed at once. Why the heck did Sam hang up like that? Something was wrong. In spite of the great pain she was in, she hurriedly dragged herself to her feet and walked over to the wooden staircase of her basement. She strugglingly hauled herself out of the basement. As she rushed into hall, her neck snapped to the wide screen on the wall. Her eyes narrowed again. All the guards, they were all missing. Suddenly a sharp stench of the fresh blood mixed with an unpleasantly familiar scent hit her sensitive nose. Her eyes turned into saucers as her senses recognized the scent. It can't be him, _it can't be freaking him..._

Claire squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears with a sharp yelp as the main door was kicked open by a intimidatingly tall man. She unconsciously dropped her phone.

"Happy Birthday, princess." her sensitive senses screamed at her in alarm. She tremblingly looked over her shoulder to look at the face of the owner of smirking snarl. Her eyes widened in great horror as she saw it. It was really fucking him.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Can I also join the party?" Victor's lustful gaze raked over Claire's slender frame. He could smell the bitch from the door but her scent was much more powerful this time and had a totally different effect on him tonight. Anger, pain and blood lust, everything was gone. He'd come here to fuck her to death but now all he could think about was fucking her pain away.

Hold on a second, fucking her pain away? _What the fuck?!_

"Y-You..." Claire took a quivering step back, shaking her head in pure disbelief. "H-How dare you come back here..."

"Oooooh," Creed flashed a scary canined grin. "Looks like the big bad tiger scared a little bitch." smirking at the horrified girl, as Victor took another step toward her, a strong blast of pheromones the girl's weakened body was unable to stop itself from releasing struck his nose. And for the very first time, Victor's animal reacted to a woman's scent so eagerly. His already hardened manhood stiffened even more and his eyes started darkening with a crazy surge of his testosterone level.

He had no idea who or what this girl was, but maybe his animal did.

 _ **Sabertooth purrs.**_

 _ **Yes I do...**_

 _ **Something we'd been looking for for years...**_

Before Victor could understand anything, his body was unconsciously possessed by his animal spirit who revealed his presence through the predatory change of his eyes. Sabertooth gazed at the female in heat again and extended his hand. "Come here."

"NO!" Claire shouted and spun for the stairs with lightning speed but as she set foot on the first step, Sabertooth grasped her left shoulder and yanked her back against him.

"Help! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could but unfortunately! There was nobody out there who could save her from the Sabertooth tonight.

"L-Let me go, let me go, you damn murderer!" she snarled and futilely struggled against his grip. Her eyes also darkened in fury. In her defense, she bared her canines while her claws extended to their full length. She spun around and started clawing at Sabertooth's face and arms, leaving bloody gashes behind that dissappeared as soon as they came. It actually momentarily baffled the feral man. _She had claws and fangs just like his?_ It means she was a perfect female version of his mutancy. He'd finally found a perfect female feline.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

The newly found truth intoxicated his mind even more. The possessed man just smirked down at her unsuccessful attempts to save her skin from him. The girl didn't know who she was running from. The only man in the world who could save her life.

He picked her fighting frame in his arms. Claire once again screamed and clawed his face like a furious cat. Sabertooth gave a warning snarl and brought them both to the middle of the hall. He slowly lay her down on the floor. Claire aimlessly kicked at him and tried to escape again but he caught her ankles and pulled her under him again. With another warning growl, the feral man pulled her legs apart and settled himself between them.

Claire's eyes once again widened in horror as she saw the giant man take off his clothes. She'd never seen any man naked in her entire life before. The terrifyingly enormous and 'barbed' organ between his legs sent shivers down her spine. That's what she had always been afraid of. That's what Dad wanted to keep her away from, these fucking horny male ferals! She'd have to get away from him as soon as possible.

On the other hand, Sabertooth usually just bothered to pull down his pants when he needed a quick fuck but it wasn't one of those hooker this time. This frail was different and he wanted to feel every inch of her naked skin against his own until this was over.

"N-No! S-Stay away...d-don't come any closer..." she retreated shakily, throwing whatever she could grab at him but no use. As he tossed his pants aside, he hastily leaned down and covered her little body with hers. She screamed and tried to lacerate his face again but he caught both of his wrists in his grasp and held them above her head while his other hand eagerly started ripping off her clothes. He growled in pleasure at the maddening sight of her milky white breasts he freed from that pathetic cotton bra. Ignoring her screams of protesting, his hand lowered and shredded her jeans, too. Another intoxicating waft of her heat filled his nostrils as he finally ripped her panties from her body.

"P-please...l-let me go..." Claire sobbed, tears of anger and shame running down her cheeks. For some reason, Sabertooth didn't like those damned salty drops on _her_ face. Why was she crying? Had he slapped her or something? She needed to understand he didn't want to hurt her, at least not the way 'Victor Creed' did.

Claire shuddered with a loud gasp when Sabertooth licked her tears away and rubbed his furry cheek against her soft one to ensure it was just to save her and only going to hurt the first time. The purr he let out into her ear was strangely soothing and for some strange reason, it momentarily calmed her. Sabertooth took advantage of her stillness. He hastily grabbed her, flipped her on her belly and set the head of his hardened cock on the mouth of her trembling core.

The numbing haze shattered as once as he slammed himself inside her in one fluid motion. A loud roar jumped out of her trembling mouth and tears of agony escaped the corners of her pitch dark eyes as her barrier was torn apart and thorns of his hard length scratched her inner walls. The scent of fresh blood mixed with fear and pain filled the air around them. He sent another soothing purr into her ear as a silent apology. She didn't even get a chance to adjust to his length as he grabbed her long chest nut hair in a meaty fist and started pistoning in and out of her mind-numbingly tight with hurried passion because he could sense what she couldn't.

She didn't have much time.

He could smell her condition since the moment he stepped into the house. The frail was literally dying. Her body was in great pain and the blasts of pheromones she was releasing revealed she needed a male to save her from whatever she was suffering from. Her breaking breaths quickened with each powerful stroke. He purred into her ear again and reached his left hand around to squeeze her perky breasts. An involuntary moan escaped her lips that encouraged him to repeat the action. The initial pain finally began to subside and made way for a strange sensation Claire's virgin body wasn't familiar with and the more she felt it, the better her body's condition was getting. Even the scratches of the barbs present on his cock began to leave a tingling sensation behind. A strange pleasure haze started clouding her senses with every thrust. As a result, her pained screams finally turned into gasped moans and whimpers that spurred Sabertooth on to pump in and out of her faster and deeper.

Claire just closed her eyes with a soft sniffle, letting another couple of tears slip down her corners of her eyes and shredding the soft carpet under her. Her mind, it hated whatever this feral bastard was doing to her but her damned body, it had started responding to his actions because it had no more strength to fight this monster anymore.

"Mine." Sabertooth growled into her ear before licking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder when he smelled her approaching release. That was the right time. He dropped his jaw and seized a large chunk of Claire's shoulder in his mouth and buried his razor-sharp fangs deep into the flesh.

"AHHHHH!" The feral girl's eyelashes fluttered like caged birds begging to be set free and her eyes finally rolled closed as she came with a deafening roar, unsuccessfully trying to push the feral man off her back and bucking against him at the same time. Her walls tightened around him furiously and almost halted his upcoming thrust. The vice ignited his own climax and he came with a guttural roar, spilling his seed deep inside her pure womb. As his released his load inside her, Claire felt all the nerve-crushing pain drain away from her body and her senses'd started functioning normally like yesterday. But as her senses returned to their usual state, the first thing she heard was a very possessive growl that echoed in her ears.

"MATE!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Chapter:- Damage control time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 3 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **An important note- I'm changing my profile name from 'MsAartByHeart' to 'DreamerByHeart' for some personal reasons.**

 **Now, the last treat of 2017- Two chapters in the same day ;-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

He finally released her flesh and buried his face into the crook of her sweaty neck. The beast was sated. Now, it was Victor Creed's turn to fix the collateral damage.

With a quick change of eyes, Victor took over his body again. As he regained his conscience, the first thing he realized was he'd just fucked a female feline and left his MARK on her neck. Whoa! how the fuck did that happen?! A mate, he just chose a fucking mate? But now...what about his mission? What about his revenge, his payback? How will he avenge his brother's death when he has THIS on his fuckin' plate?

His stormy cogitation was interrupted by a shuddering sob. He looked at Claire's sniveling profile that was a beautiful mix of pain, shame and post-coital Bliss. Being the total opposite of what people thought he was, Victor tried to wipe at her tears but she furiously pushed him off her with her shoulders and crawled in a dark corner of the hall.

"Don't touch me, you fucking monster!" she snarled, futilely trying to cover herself from his eyes with her knees and hands. "F-First you killed my father and now you raped me! You got what you wanted, right? Now get the fuck out of here!"

In stead of breaking the little bitch in half for her audacity, Creed just sighed and ran a hand through his hair confusedly. This was too much to digest. He needed some fresh air to think clearly about all this before he could accept the decision his animal'd taken. He momentarily glared down at her before jumping back to his feet. He picked up his shirt and duster from the floor. He slipped his shirt and pants on and glared down at naked girl sitting in the corner again. he sighed and walked over to her. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do it.

"Cover yourself." he muttered and threw his duster at her before twirling around to storm out of the house. He definitely needed some fresh air to fix the mess he just made.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's eyes filled with unimaginable rage as she glared at the damned coat the feral bastard'd left behind for her. _Cover yourself?!_ He wants her to cover herself after ripping off her clothes himself? His words set her senses on fire. She picked the damned duster and threw it away. She looked down upon her violated body with a disgusted look on her face. She could smell that asshole all over her. She now hated his scent even more. She needed to wash him off her, destroy his every single trace he had left on her body. She never wanted to see his face in her fucking life AGAIN!

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"C-Chief," panting breathlessly, the CCTV operator rushed into Wallis's office. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Bryan?"

"M-Miss Smith," the young man stuttered. "You better look at it yourself."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"I hope you have a damn good reason to destroy my porn time, Creed!" John snarled on the phone.

"Trust me, boy, I do." Creed muttered after a long puff of his Cohiba cigar. "Come meet me right now."

"W-What? No!" John growled, baffled. "I can't just leave the headquarters like that!"

"Don't care, meet me on Brooklyn Bridge in a hour. And yes, get all the shit you have on female felines along with ya."

"Female felines..?" the young man sounded totally confused this time. "Why do you need-"

"Just do as I say, boy." Now It was Victor's turn to give some snarling. "Just gather everythin' ya have on'em and meet me by ten."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"So what's the name of the fuckin' mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Mr. Creed?" John asked in a super sarcastic tone as he approached the feral man with a bunch of files.

Victor sucked in the last of his cigar and threw the butt down before turning to the other man. "Claire Smith."

Both of John's eyebrows cocked up. "Smith's daughter? You haven't killed her yet?"

"Wanted to," Victor's jaw clenched as he remembered whatever happened between them a couple of hours ago. "But couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because..." Victor pushed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "The bitch is a fuckin' female feline.

John's eyes sprang out. "W-What?"

"Yep." Victor gave a pissed nod. "And not just any female, a goddamn Class Five one."

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus! So that's why her father'd been keeping her under the covers for the last so many years, huh," He grinned and rubbed his palms together. "Fury is gonna love it-"

Before he could even complete his sentence, Victor's large clawed hand grabbed his neck. "Don't you dare, four-eyes! She is MINE!"

"W-What?" the nerdy guy gulped. "Y-You claimed her?"

"Nope. My critter did." Victor muttered out, releasing the flatscan's throat.

"Oookayyy.." John scratched his forehead. "Now that's some really deep shit, man."

"Told ya."

"So what do you plan to do now?" John asked. "Do you...plan to keep her?"

Victor sighed with a shrug. "I don't know, Maybe. But before that, I want to know everything you have on their kind."

"Well," John leaned against the railing of the bridge and started his little description. "Well as you know, female felines are almost extinct because of the whole mate thing. Unlike all the female feral kinds like She-wolves and Does, that are able to survive their heat cycles, female felines can't survive their third heat cycle that comes at the age of Twenty. These cycles mostly last only for one night but that one single night is painful as hell for them. By the end of the night, the excruciating pain and crazy surge of hormones sends their bodies into circulatory shock and knocks them unconscious. If they couldn't mate with a male of their kind within this period, it can cause fatal damage to the internal organs and brain that results in their deaths.

"And the cubs?" Creed asked bitterly. "How do they fit into all this?"

"Well the whole cycle mess is actually a way to reproduce babies. All the females, their healing factors stop working completely during their cycles so their bodies can accept the sperms for reproducion. Once the mating process is complete, the chick gets pregnant instantly. Her healing stays switched off during the entire pregnancy and baby's healing factor takes care of both of them that starts at the end of its first month. This gestation period is almost three month long. That's all I know. The rest of the information is in the files."

"Okay." Creed gave a short nod and once again let himself get lost in the deep contemplation.

"I-If you don't mind," John cleared his throat nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"W-Was it a rape?"

"Ain't gonna lie, Johny boy," Victor looked up to the sky and let out a deep sigh. "It was very close to that."

John crossed his arms. "Then what makes you think she's gonna want to be your Mate?"

"She will have to!" Creed looked down and shot a murderous glare at the boy. "At least until I get what's mine from her."

"And your mission, what about that?"

"That's not going anywhere." Creed glared at the other man again. "Jimmy's death will be avanged, whether she likes it or not."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

After spending two damned hours in a futile attempt to scrub that feral bastard off her body, Claire finally sunk down to the floor and hugged her knees to her body as she cried softly again. No matter how much she tried, the face of that monster was not getting out of her mind. He had destroyed her entire fucking life! He couldn't even get over her father's death and he did this to her. He thinks he can rape her and leave his seed behind so she give birth to his child?! No! That's not gonna happen! She wouldn't kill herself because her father wanted her to live. He'd spent his entire life trying to find a way to cure this 'mutancy' disease of hers so she could live a long and happy life she deserved so no, she won't commit suicide but she's not going to let him win, she's not going to let him fucking win!

The determined girl shot back up and thundered out of the bathroom. She needed to finish it before it turned into a big mess. She surged towards the basement. She yanked the small metal door on the floor open and stomped down the stairs. she pulled out the first drawer of the chest in the corner. After a little search, she finally found the packet of the pill she'd bought a couple of days ago. Her doubt was right. Wallis's men couldn't save her from that monster. That's why she'd bought this mornin after pill.

After picking up the glass of water from the stand, she once again looked down at the pills in her hand with great disgust in her eyes. "I'm not going let you win, feral." as she took it close to her mouth to swallow it-

"Don't even think about it, frail!" Victor's vicious roar from the door made her drop the pill with a yelp. He jumped in with a scary smirk. Claire trembled to her very core. She shook her head in disbelief.

"W-Why are you-"

"Back?" Creed's lustful gaze raked over her wet, stark naked body. He smirked before surging forward and grabbed her wrist. "Just came to take what's mine with me."

"N-No! Leave my hand, let me GO!" Claire unsuccessfully tried to wrench out of his grasp. "What the hell do you want from me now?! Your already destroyed my everything and now you're back to-"

The yapping mouth of the feline girl closed at once as Victor gave a light karate-chop to the left side of her neck with a roll of eyes. She passed out in his arms.

He covered her body with his duster lying on the floor of hall. Victor smirked down at her as he picked her up in his arms. "Never liked the tongue on a frail."

As he stepped towards the door, he growled when his nose caught the disturbing smell of guns and flatscans with Transigen's tags on their heads all around him. Wallis's commandos were finally here to save the little damsel in distress.

"Knew it was gonna happen."

Their tiptoeing was useless. His sensitive ears could hear them come closer and closer with each passing second. They could burst in anytime. In spite of an irresistible impulse to whack some human meat, Creed decided to take the easy way this time because he couldn't put his frail's life at risk at the moment. He closed his eyes and contacted 'the help'.

"Alex, now."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

In a snap of Wallis's fingers, his commandos burst in by smashing the glasses of all the windows of the house. They hastily stepped towards the basement. Their leader signaled others to keep quiet before silently and slowly walking down the stairs.

"Let Miss Smith go and surrender, feral!" as he raised his gun in the air to point at the feral mutant, his eyes narrowed at once.

"What the hell...?" that was all that came out of his mouth when he realized...the basement was empty.

He switched on the bluetooth. "Chief, we have a situation."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"So that's reason behind calling Alex on such short notice, huh." Ruth glared at Claire's unconscious profile through the closed window.

"Yep. The teleporter isn't up for fucking so I had to put him to some other use." Victor replied dryly, sauntering towards Ruth's room.

"Don't ever think about taking your fuckin' dick anywhere near the boy, he's just an agent here and let it be that way!" Ruth gave a warning snarl in her soft Scottish accent.

"Oh just quit your bitchin', Ruthie," Creed groaned with an eye roll, shedding his shirt. "And come here, I need ya to take some metal outta me."

"Oh my god!" Ruth exclaimed in mild horror. "Who the hell did that to you?!" she hurried over to Victor's bleeding shoulder.

"One of Transigen's pups." he growled. "Tried ta stop me on frail's gate. Looks like motherfuckers finally created some serious slugs.

Ruth rushed over to her cupboard to take out first-aid box. "That's your clue, tiger. Keep your ass outta Transigen's mess."

"Don't need yer fuckin' advice, frail. Just do what I just told ya to!" Creed snarled over his shoulder. Rolling her eyes, Ruth picked up the surgical scaples and forceps she had to keep in the box for such situations. Being a mutant was a bigger crime than being a fucking murderer these days.

She grabbed his shoulder with a little bit of intentional force that sent a flinch on his face.

"As you say tiger," she cleaned the blood and gore with a small ball of cotton. "So, how long is the girl gonna stay here?"

"Until she and I have an understanding on what's growing inside her."

"Didn't know you really gave a shit about the whole 'Mate' thing." Ruth muttered, pushing the scaple into the bloody hole. Creed gritted his teeth but didn't let a single damned sound come out of his mouth.

"No mate thing. It's all about the Cub." he slowly whispered. His mind drifting back to the memories of his brother and his painful death. "I've already lost a lot. I ain't gonna lose my Cub this time."

 _ **Sabertooth snarls.**_

 _ **Don't you dare, asshole! I want both, her and our Cub!**_

 _Shut up, ya animal! The bitch hates us! She's never gonna be our permanent mate!_

 _ **Because you scare her! Give her some time. She'll eventually be ours when we treat her nicely!**_

 _Oh just fuck off! Didn't you hear her? She calls us fucking murderer who killed her father! No matter what we do, she is never gonna be ours!_

After a little struggle, Ruth finally found the bullet. She slowly and carefully took it out, causing last wince on Creed's face that pulled him out of the mental battle.

"But what makes you think she's gonna comply? In her eyes, you're the murderer of her father."

Ruth smelled a sharp hesitation in Victor's scent as she mentioned Claire's father's death. She slowly got off the bed and reached around. She crossed her arms and glared down at him. "You are, aren't you?"

Victor suddenly shot out of the bed and shoved past her. He sped over to the window of her room and breathed sharply. "I don't care what the little bitch thinks about me, I want this Cub and I'm gonna get it at any fucking cost!" he glared over his shoulder at the lycanthrope. "Even if I have to keep her in a fucking cage for that, I won't hesitate to do it."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Chapter is waiting...**


	4. Chapter 4

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 4 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Here's your treat ;¬}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Creed slowly walked into the room. A strong shiver ran down his spine as her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. He had to adjust his pants again with a large roll of eyes because the damned bulge was back. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Her stark naked frame was shivering beneath that thin blanket covering her lower limb. Maybe the effects of her cycle weren't completely gone yet.

He glared down at the unconscious frail. He didn't have time to notice it before but damn, she was really a shit-hot broad. How old was she? Nineteen, Twenty? But those piercing blue eyes, heart-shaped lips and spotless milky white skin, they could grasp the heart of any man of any age in just one minute. As far as he remembered from their last...encounter, those curves, damn...they were even better those fake assed models but shit!

That's not he should be thinking about her at the moment.

He should be angry with her and hate her, because she is the daughter of one of the fucking bastards who killed his brother but no! He couldn't feel either of those emotions at the moment. All he could feel was a surge of sexual lust and a need. A need to take care of her and protect her. He wasn't familiar with all these emotions when it came to a frail. He'd taken care of Jimmy but he was his brother but this frail, she was his _Mate_.

A shuddering exhale broke him out of his train of thought. She needed more blankets. He hastily walked out of the room and came back with a woollen comforter. He pulled it over her naked breasts. Her teeth were still chattering. His hand hesitantly reached over to touch her forehead for checking the temperature. It was really high. But the files said it was a normal aftereffect of the mating process in virgin females. He smirked at the thought. The frail was really the tightest hole he'd ever had.

The damned thought made him horny again but stifling his testosterone level, he tried to pull his hand back but damn his animal! It wasn't ready to listen when its mate was this close to it. His hand unconsciously lowered and stroked her flushed cheek. His index claw drew a light pink trail down to her quivering lips and traced her bottom lip from one corner to another. the plump flesh trembled under the touch of wicked tool. He couldn't get a chance to kiss her in their last tryst. His eyes froze on those two pink petals and before he could think anything else, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

He teased her lips with his while his clawed fingers stroke the buttery smooth skin of her cheek. He let out a calming purr against her trembling lips that relaxed her a bit. Creed grinned at the soft moan that revealed that her unconscious body had started responding to his touch. He pushed his tongue inside and deepened the kiss gently.

Claire groggily opened her eyes after a long stupor but they widened in great horror as she saw a large face pressed against her tiny one that was kissing her deeply. She shot up with a muffled scream, almost shoving Victor off her.

"G-Get away from me, you asshole!" Claire screamed and tried to get off the bed but couldn't when she saw the asshole'd cuffed her left wrist to the bed post.

Creed smirked and got off the bed lazily. "Liked your new wristlet?"

Covering her naked breasts with the blanket, she furiously struggled against the damned piece of metal. "Let me go! Let me go, you bastard! What the hell do you want me a-and...where the fuck am I?" she ran her baffled eyes around.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Well It's your new home until you start behaving like a good little bitch."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "W-What the hell do you mean-"

Creed suddenly jumped onto the bed, grabbed her jaw and glared down at her. The gentleness and concern he'd shown a few minutes ago vanished all of sudden. "I mean to say that ya can't get the fuck outta here until you get through your thick head that I WANT THIS CUB!" he roared down at her. "So forgetting about killing it, you're going to be a good bitch and give birth to it or yer gonna get the most painful death you've ever seen or heard on ANYONE!" his claws painfully digging into the skin around her mouth.

"F-Fuck you..." Claire hissed up at him.

Victor smirked. "Done that, already. Now just get ready to be a good mom." he suddenly climbed out of the bed and headed towards the door, leaving a screaming feline behind.

"LET ME GO, ASSHOLE! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE BIRTH TO A MONSTER'S CHILD WHO KILLED MY FATHER! I'D RATHER KILL MYSELF! LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING MURDERER!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Three Hours Later**

"You're really a cute little thing, ain't ya?" the smirking Scottish tone made Claire snap her neck towards it. A woman in red lazily walked in. "I was waiting for the big guy to come back to scratch his itch but he returned with you in his arms, a silk bag of bones and flesh naked, fucked and claimed by him. Wanted to see his new toy who put Sabertooth on a leash but damn! Can't blame, Vic. Anyone can fall for that 'Cinderella face'."

Claire hastily wiped her tears and glared at the woman in red. Her teeth and claws revealed her kind. "Y-You're a feral."

"Isn't that obvious?" Smirking, Ruth held up her right hand and wiggled her clawed fingers. "Let me introduce myself to the young lady, I'm Ruth, Ruth Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane. Born in Scotland but raised in California and currently living in Chicago."

"Wolfsbane?" Claire huffed. "What kinda name is that?"

Before Claire could even blink, the woman in red transformed into a large She-wolf. Her little magic widened the eyes of the feline girl.

Ruth winked and came back to her human self. "Does my name suit my personality now?" Claire gave a slightly afraid nod.

"W-Where am I?"

"Well as you can see the strange pink and red curtains, posters of the naked girls on the walls and the packets of condoms on the stand, I'm sorry to say but it's a brothel and I'm the owner of it. My girls call me 'Lady Ruth'."

"A-A brothel? He has kept me in a fucking brothel? Seriously?! But yes, what else could I expect from a bastard like him?" Claire sneered bitterly and shook her head before glaring at the wolf woman again. "So you're his whore?"

The disrespectful snarl went over the head of the other woman. She smirked again. "Yep and not ashamed of it because...nobody fucks better than the Sabertooth." she smiled with a meaningful wink.

Claire struggled against the damned cuffs again. "Why are you here?"

The red Prada heels gracefully walked over to the naked girl. Ruth crossed her arms with a serious look on her face this time. "To make you understand that submitting to him is the only option to survive."

Claire shook her head with a bitter smirk. "So the gigantor sent you here to scare me with the stories of his terror?"

"No. He didn't." Ruth shook her head. "Coming here was my own decision, to make you understand fighting Sabertooth is as useless as trying to walk through a wall. When that man wants something, he gets it. No matter how impossible it sounds."

Claire gritted "I would rather kill myself than be his whore!"

Ruth laughed softly. "Two things. First, I can smell you're lying about killing yourself because you want to live, if not for you, then for your father who'd spent more than half of his life trying to keep you alive. Second, who said it's you he wants, doll? It's his fuckin' Cub growing in your belly. Besides, what do you think? You'll say no and he's just gonna kill you?"

She leaned over and bored her golden irises into Claire's chocolate ones. "Trust me darlin', death by Sabertooth's hands is the last thing anyone should ask for. He's not gonna kill you right away. He's gonna keep you alive, in some fucking cage of his like a damn pet and wait, until you're ready to give birth to his child and when the time comes, he's gonna tear your fuckin' womb open with his claws, rip his Cub out and leave you to die bloody and in unimaginable pain and the most horrific thing, he's gonna make you watch all this!" her words momentarily stunned Claire's brain. A surge of terror could be smelled in her scent. When she finally got her tongue back-

"B-But how can I leave a small child in the arms of such goddamn monster?!"

Ruth gave a honest smile this time. "Like I said earlier, when Sabertooth wants something, he gets it and take care of it. If he really wants this child, I'm sure he'll do anything in his power to take care of it and protect it. I can give a damn guarantee about that." Ruth smirked again when she smelled the inner tug of war between thoughts and emotions running inside the brain of the other female. Her job here was done.

She straightened up. "Think about what I just said, doll. It can really save ya alotta trouble." that was all she had to say before turning around to leave. The girl needed some time to think and she'd really hope it'd go as she'd thought.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Mornin', Hellcat." Claire groggily opened her reddened eyes tired of crying for hours and glared at the feral asshole whose eyes were lustfully raking over her half-covered body. "So Have you decided yet? You want it the easy way..." he walked over to her and glared down at her. "Or the hard way?"

She covered herself as much as she could and briefly glared up at him before finally speaking.

"What's your name?"

Creed momentarily hesitated at her question. He hadn't expected this one at this moment. She should've been screaming, snarling and cursing at him right now, that would make it easy to get pissed at her and lock her in some fucking cage but no, here she was, calm and brooding.

something was wrong.

He crossed his arms with furrowed eyebrows. "What game are you playing, frail?"

She let out a sad smirk and raised her cuffed hand. "You're the one who's keeping me cuffed to your bed post after raping me and abducting me and say I'm playing game here?" she shook her head. "It's no game. Your 'whore', she called you Vic and Sabertooth but I don't want nicknames or aliases here, I want the real thing for what I'm going to present so what is it?"

He chewed the inside of his cheeks briefly before shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Creed, Victor Creed."

She leaned against the mahogany headboard and glared at the feral man through half-lidded eyes. "Okay. So straight to the point, I have a proposal for you, Mr. Creed. Something that can save us both alotta time and strength we're going to waste in fighting each other all the time. Ruth said you were all about this baby and I want to survive this situation so let's make a deal. I'm going to live with you as your 'Mate' for the next three months, until this baby is born. Forgetting the damned fact that you killed my father, I won't try to fight, run or contact the people searching for me and after the pregnancy I'm going to give you your precious 'Cub'. But of course, I have some conditions."

She paused for his permission to continue. His glaring scrutiny making her nervous like hell. This was her last option to survive and she was desperately praying that he wouldn't go all Alpha on her and storm out without listening to her.

He let out a deep sigh and swiped the tip of his tongue over his right fang before finally uttering. "I'm listening."

She exhaled a sigh of relief and resumed. "My first condition, no sexual assault. What happened last night won't happen again. I don't care who you stick it in behind my back but it's NEVER going to be me. Second, I'm not going to live with ya as a dumb animal who has no right to talk before you. I get freedom to speak against you if you ever say or do something wrong and unfair. Third, I won't live in a fucking whore-house. I want a decent place to live and please, don't think about a damn cage or basement. Fourth, I want visitation rights to see my child after the birth, so I can keep an eye on his upbringing. Once in a month is enough for me." the fourth demand definitely pulled a low snarl out of him but she didn't flinch.

"And now the final one, you'll let me go for good after I hand your Cub over to you and never try to capture, track or visit me. When I want to meet the child, I'll contact you. Furthermore, I don't want to keep any kind of contact with you. Now you tell me, are you ready to make the deal?"

In spite of successfully suppressing the shiver his presence was sending into her body, Creed could smell a sharp mix of fear and desperation from her. He was actually pretty shocked to see this side of her. She actually finished her little list without trembling like a leaf before him. _Impressive_. He fleetingly thought about her demands. Letting her go, huh? Honestly, he couldn't expect anything else from her. The frail hated his gut more than anything in this world. The critter is really stupid. Of course she would never stay with him as his Mate forever.

He slowly advanced towards her. His every proceeding step caused her heartbeat to beat out of her chest. The horrific memories of the last night flashed before her eyes. Trembling, she retreated and curled up into a ball, her eyes nervously flicking back and forth to his face.

Smirking, he shadowed over her balled up frame and extended his right clawed hand. "Deal."

His response completely shocked her. She hadn't expected him to accept all her conditions so easily. Maybe Ruth was right. He was really all about this baby.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, she hesitantly extended her hand to shake his. A mutual jolt of electricity ran through their bodies as their hands met. Victor's large hand almost covered her tiny one.

He suddenly tightened his fingers around hers, making her let out a sharp yelp. "But don't you EVER, try to break any of your promises or you're going to pay more than you're gonna get!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"C'mon frail, we're home." a sharp snap pulled Claire out of the small nap she'd been taking since they walked out of the airport. She put her gloves back on and stepped out of the car. Blowing steam, she rubbed her shoulders against the bitter chill of Canada and read the name plate on the rusty gate.

 _Howlett Estate._

It was no house. It was a freaking mansion! a four-sided gambrel-style mansard roof characterized by two slopes on each of its sides with the lower slope, punctured by dormer windows gave it a remarkably luxurious touch and with those two octagonal towers at both corners, it actually looked like a castle. An old and dusty one, but it still was. She was sure nobody had lived here for ages.

"C'mon, we don't have all day." Creed grumbled, pulling a couple of bags out of the back seat. He opened the gate and Claire followed him in. Her eyes roaming around to capture the environment. Just like the house, the garden was also taking his last few breaths. The place was going to take a long time to come back to be livable.

The mountainous main door creaked open slowly. He removed the thick cobwebs welcoming them on the entrance with his hand and stepped in. He opened the windows for letting out the sour smell caused by lack of air circulation and the fresh sunlight to come in. Coughing, Claire ran her eyes around. "When was the last time you came here?"

"Twenty years ago, when my jackass brother needed to see his birth place." he snorted and placed his bag on a glass table after pulling the cloth off it.

Her inspection was disturbed by a broom that hit the back of her head. "Ouch!" she spun around and glared at the smirking asshole.

"Get to work."

Her eyes widened. "What-"

"What what?" he flashed a canined grin. "You thought I'm gonna call a damn cleaning service here? Besides, you're my Mate for the next three months, remember? So C'mon, be a good Mate, move your pretty ass and clean all this. After that, you see that small plastic bag over there, it's got meat and everything else yer gonna need to make lunch. I don't give a shit what yer gonna make but keep it rare and less spicy. C'mon, lemme show ya the kitchen."

He grabbed her wrist and almost dragged her into a large 19th century's kitchen. He showed her an ages old French enameled cast iron stove with brass fitting. He picked up the bundle of white birch logs lying near it and taught her how to start the fire.

"And please, don't exhaust yourself completely. The Cub needs its mother functioning for the next day. Go for only hall, bedroom and kitchen for now. I've already got the water supply fixed. If you need hot water, you know how to use stove. The lunch should be ready by the time I come back."

"W-Wait," she almost panicked. "Where are you going?!"

"Don't worry, darlin'," another sadistic grin. "I'll be back by noon. Don't miss me much." that was all he said before going out, closing the windows from outside by pushing some nails into the jams and finally locking the main door.

Claire sighed and shook her head. What else could she expect from the asshole? She picked up the broom and turned around. Let's start with the kitchen floor.

As She just leaned forward to clean the floor, she heard a loud ring of a phone. She looked around. It was coming from a retro black rotary candlestick phone standing on a corner chest. She raised an eyebrow. _That thing still works?_

Her suspicious contemplation was broken by another loud ring. Forgetting about everything else but ask for help on the phone, she hurried over to it and picked up the reciever.

 _"And yes," his_ voice growled in the phone. _"Don't even think about runnin'. Trust me frail, I'll know."_

"No, I won't." She said, rolling her eyes. "But maybe I should call some help. That won't be called running, will it?" she had a slightly sarcastic tone this time.

 _"Can't, princess."_

"Why?"

 _"Takes incoming calls only."_

"Asshole!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **For those who don't know, Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane is an actual character of X-Comics but she doesn't run any brothel in comics. I'm just playing with her character in this one :p**

 **So this is the start a 'sour & sweet & sometimes bitter' relationship between Victor Creed and his beautiful mate. Hope y'all enjoyed it :¬} Happy New Year in advance, peeps! Have a great and successful 2018 ahead :D! **


	5. Chapter 5

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 5 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hiya guys, back with another chap and sorry for not being able to update last week because I've recently got a new job so weekly updates could be interrupted sometimes but don't worry, I'm going to finish all my stories because...i just love you guys and fanfiction :D**

 **Now a big thanks to** **Orangeporqupine** **,** **KyloRen'sgirl213** **,** **Cutie Pie** **,** **Julia** **and all other readers for reviewing, following and favoriting my fic. Hope y'all like this chapter too :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Talk fast and short, Johny boy."

 _"Why? You're in the middle of somethin'?"_

"Yeah, you can say that." Victor replied dryly, writing some alphabets on the midsection of his dead victim with his right forefinger. Drops of the cooling blood trickled down the sides and dissolved in the pool of the red thickening liquid on the floor.

 _"Well it was about your gal. SHIELD's found some eye-popping information about her Smith was hiding from everyone. Care to meet? Where are ya stayin', by the way?"_

"A place where those bastard can't enter."

 _"Oh i got it."_ the boy grinned. _"Don't worry, I'll send the files to a friend of mine who works there. She'll contact you once she has them."_

"Cool." Creed replied shortly before hanging up. Now, time for the final touch. He carefully poked his index claw between the broken ribs over the heart and slit the skin smoothly before ripping it open with his fingers and pulling out the bloody heart. He carefully placed it on 'O' he'd carved on the belly. He looked at his work and smirked.

YOU ARE NEXT!

The words looked even more beautiful now.

"Alex, time for the ride."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

He slowly unlocked the door and silently walked in. A small smirk touched his lips as her ran his eyes around. The damn hall was looking much better than the morning. Dust, webs and that sour smell, everything was gone and the floor was shining like a damned diamond.

"Damn, the frail is the best cleaning service I've ever seen."

After locking the door again, he tried to trace frail's movements in the air. She was in living room, maybe still cleaning. The lunch was ready and waiting for him. He stepped towards the living room.

His eyebrows drew close together when he saw her standing on an ages old ladder to clean the cobwebs from the corners of the ceiling. His frown soon melted away when his eyes lowered and got stuck at her amazing ass.

He slowly advanced towards her. Before she could notice his presence, his hands reached over to grab the sides of her hips and-

"A pregnant frail and a ladder is the worst possible combination, frail."

The spooked frail almost lost her balance and was about to fall off the ladder but fortunately, her Mate was there to catch her in his strong arms.

He smirking down at her. "Gotcha!"

Her eyes narrowed with a furious snarl. She struggled in his strong arms. "Put me down!"

"Whatever the lady wants." he grinned and slowly put her back down. "By the way, you're the worst feral when it comes to use your senses."

"Nope." she crossed her arms with a scrunched up nose. "My senses function properly on everything and everyone. I was just too busy to notice you." she snorted and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, right." Victor grumbled, following her out. His eyes still admiring her perfect behind. "What the hell were you doin' in the living room, by the way? As far as I remember, I told you to do only kitchen, hall and bedroom."

"They were done by nine-thirty." she growled over her shoulder. "Even after preparing the lunch I had alotta spare time so first I cleaned the loo and bathroom and then I decided to clean up the living room." she said, turning up the plates for him.

"Smells pretty good, what is it?" Victor hastily pulled up the chair his Master once used to sit in.

"Something I'm sure a savage beast like you has never tasted before." Victor smirked at her taunting snarl. A frail that talks back, now that's a first in his life.

"Oh you hardly know me darlin'," he said, heaping his plate with large chunks of heavenly smelling beef. "I've tasted almost everything this world has to give but of course, except for that bag of sweet juices between your legs."

Claire's jaw hit the floor as the damned blunt flirtation fell into her ears. _The nerve of this man..._

"Listen you," she pointed an infuriated finger at him. "You better keep a damn leash on that tongue when it's running about me or anything related to me."

"Oh c'mon, baby girl," Victor grinned at her flushed face. It was so easy to get a rise out of this kitten. "Just a joke, alright? I know how cold that little hole is. My dick'd almost frozen to death last time."

"Oh just shut up, you!" she angrily spun for the kitchen but he caught his wrist.

"Where the hell do ya think you're goin'?" he forcefully pulled her against his side. "I don't want a malnourished Cub so from now on yer gonna eat with me so I can take care of your diet."

She grimaced down at his plate. "But I don't eat all this...half-raw food!"

"Fine. You've prepared somethin' else for yourself?"

"Yeah. Fruit salad. And before you ask, one of Ruth's girls packed'em for me."

"What the fuck? Who the hell eats fruit salad in lunch?!"

"I do!"

"But you won't from now on!" he snarled and turned up another plate and filled it with a bigger heap of meat than his. "You're eatin' for two and that's gonna be some solid High-Protein food, not a plate of fuckin' fruit salad!" his narrowed glare 'ordered' her to sit down. With no other option, she dropped into the chair next to him, cursing him under her breath. She picked up his unused knife and fork. As she took the first bite into her mouth with a soft grimace, Victor's savage table manners made her nose scrunch up again.

"Being born with animalistic attributes doesn't mean you need to behave like an animal." she hissed, glaring at the way Creed tore a thick slice of meat apart with his claws, shoved the larger piece into his mouth and began to chew it like a hungry tiger.

Victor grinned and licked his clawed fingers covered with bloody juices clean like a real tiger he was. The whole action disgusted Claire even more.

"Trust me frail, when you accept your animalistic side completely, life becomes much easier. But of course, ya would never understand it 'cause you consider it a fuckin' disease and have been tryin' ta save your pretty big ass from it for the past twenty years of yer life."

Claire threw her hands in the air. "Why the hell do all your taunts end up on my body?"

Creed grinned again. "Because it's the 'butt' of my jokes."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _"We and the police are trying our best, I'm sure the culprit will be behind the bars and Ms. Smith will be among all of us very soon."_

Shivering with bitter cold, Claire sighed and ran a hand down her face after seeing Transigen's chief security officer and her uncle, Wallis's interview on the tv. She knew Wallis was really trying his best to search her out because he thought Creed had kidnapped her but what he didn't know was that it was a consensuas she had made to save her skin from that monster.

Her cogitation was broken by the sound of Creed's heavy footsteps. She hastily changed the channel. Claire blushed deeply as the feral hunk opened the door in nothing but black sweatpants. She quickly averted her eyes from his naked and _chiseled_ chest but whatever she caught in the single glimpse was enough to say he was pretty cut, something a monster like him shouldn't be but what the hell?! What happened to his shoulder?

"Is that a bandage?" she asked through narrowed gaze.

"Nope, it's my 'Mr. Canada' sash." Creed smirked over his shoulder at both her question and her shy glimpses.

"Like what you see?"

Claire lowered her head again and cleared her throat. She didn't want to give the feral asshole the satisfaction of finding him attractive.

"Who did that to you?" she asked, keeping her eyes down.

"One of your goddamn bouncers with their healing factor killing guns." Grumbling, he walked in, locked the door and turned around. Claire's eyes unconsciously followed the key until it disappeared into the right pocket of his pants.

He smirked again and raised a playful eyebrow when he noticed where her eyes were fixed at. "If you want it, come take it."

"Huh!" Claire huffed, rolling her eyes. "No thanks. I don't want to go anywhere near that...thorny banana!"

Victor threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. "Thorny banana, huh? Really funny. But if the last time I remember, ya were screamin' fer me and cummin' hard around the same thorny cock." he spat back, jumping into bed.

"By the way, what the hell are ya doin' on the floor?"

"What did you think? I'm gonna sleep with you?" Claire sneered, flopping onto the thin blanket on the floor. "Only in your dreams!"

Victor's eyes narrowed at once.

 _Did the little bitch just challenge him?_

Before she could see it coming, Victor climbed out of his bed, picked her up in his arms and dumped her on the bed. "What the hell makes ya think I'm gonna let ya freeze your ass on that ice cold floor? It's about my Cub's health, woman!" he almost snarled this time.

"Damn you, Creed!" Claire snarled back. "Don't ever touch me like that again or i-"

"Or what?" Victor rolled his eyes. "As far as I remember, yer rule book said 'no fucking', not 'no touching, groping or sleeping with me', right?"

"You're just...Urgh, okay fine!" Claire groaned with the largest eye roll of her life and slammed her head against the headboard. "Now please step aside, you're blocking my movie!"

Victor looked over his shoulder and grimaced. "Titanic? Seriously?"

Claire smirked. "Yep. My favourite."

Victor rolled his eyes again. The frail was really getting on his picked up the remote from the floor and hogged more than half of the bed, cramming Claire into a corner.

"Hey!" ignoring her protest, he kept surfing all the channels and finally stopped on 'Scream' on ATN.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Victor bared his insiciors. "What? Did ya think I've bought the tv for your entertainment? Besides, it still better than that Jack and Ro- I mean, that frail shit." his lips stammered when the word Rose came on them. "I mean, that Jackoff dies after a frail who literally fucks his sacrifice later by marryin' some rich asshole!"

"Because that's what Jack wanted her to do!" Claire spat back in her favorite movie's defense. "Sacrificing yourself to save the person you love, that's what true love is all about!"

"Do yourself a favor, darlin', never EVER try to fight me over that 'true love' shit again if you don't want me to reconsider my decision of sparin' your life because lemme put it out for ya, that Jack and Rose's kinda true love does NOT exist in this real life! Frails just want money from the men and men just want sex from'em, that's what it's all about. Besides, what the hell do ya know about love, huh? Because all you have ever done is hidin' behind yer daddy's fuckin' back!"

"Hey! Don't drag my dad into all of this!" Claire snarled back. "And please, I don't need your fuckin' lessons on true love! A mindless animal like you who's just slept with whores for the past...COUNTLESS years of his life can never understand it!"

Before Victor could shoot her another glare, she hit the pillow with a snarl and pulled the comforter around her shoulders. "Just turn down the damn volume because I'm going to sleep now, good fucking night!" she rolled onto her side and squeezed her eyes shut.

Victor sighed and switched off the TV. He was also pretty tired today. He slowly slipped into the woollen comforter and inhaled the intoxicating smell of the frail sleeping next to him. He smirked to himself. This was the first time when he was sharing his bed with a frail. He knew he would never say it to her face but she was one hell of a beauty every man could die for. She was right, an asshole like him didn't deserve her but now she was his, at least until the Cub is born. After that, their paths would saperate. _Forever_.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Did you like this one, let me know your thoughts and ideas in your reviews :-}**


	6. Chapter 6

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 6 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Another fluffy update ;-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

With a soft yawn, Claire stretched her legs and hummed softly. Her eyes were still closed but her just awakened senses started making out the environment around her. Old, clean and full of a couple of bodily scents. One of them is hers and the other one belongs to a feral jerk lying close to her.

 _Very close._

 _So close she could feel his warm breath against the nape of her neck._

"Mornin', darlin'." Victor smirked against the sensitive skin and wrapped something heavy and 'furry' around her waist. She hastily looked down and gritted her teeth as she saw it was his hand.

"What the hell?!" Claire all but roared and elbowed Victor in the kidney to push him away. Victor grinned and pulled his hand back with a fake ouch.

She threw a pillow at him. "How many times, how many times do I have to tell you to stay as far as you can from me?!"

Victor caught it in midair and grinned again. "What? I didn't do anything, It was just my ignorant hand that didn't read the terms and conditions of your goddamn contract." he gave a super innocent face this time.

Claire's upper lip curled up into a vicious snarl as she shot final dagger at the smirking feral man before turning around for bathroom. She slammed the door shut. "Then tell your ignorant hand to stay away from my waist or you're gonna lost it forever next time!"

Victor threw his head back and laughed out loud before flopping back onto bed. "Even threats sound like damn songs from that sweet mouth, doll."

"Don't call me that!" the feral girl yanked the door open and pointed her angry toothbrush Ruth's girl had packed with other things in her bag at him. The layer of toothpaste threatening to drop down. "I'm not anyone's fuckin' doll."

"Ooooh, just love that foul mouth for some very dirty reasons." Creed grinned, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow. "Didn't yer daddy ever spank ya for those naughty words?"

His eye-widening question abruptly made her spit out her toothpaste foam she had in her mouth. Even after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked like a rabid dog.

She gritted her teeth again. "Which daddy spanks her daughter for cursing?!"

"Yeah, right. That's not a daddy's job, that's a Mate's job." Victor flashed another shameless grin. "In fact, gimme another chance and I'll show ya what else I have on my list." Victor winked mischievously.

"Yeah, right. Another chance for another rape. Gee, no thanks." Claire grumbled with a solid eye roll and stormed back into the bathroom. "By the way I'm taking top floor of the wardrobe for my clothes and other things. You can take rest of the shelves tomorrow." the door was slammed shut again. Victor glared at the small luggage bag of the frail near the stand.

An evil smirk took over his lips. "Top floor, huh?"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Mr. Creed?" a honey-dripping voice made the feral man look over his shoulder. Her scent already gave him her introduction.

"Sarah Martin, the Providence gal." smirking he spun the stool around and admired the beauty before him. A slim human broad with sharp curves, _not bad_.

Hiding the fear of her eyes, the blonde caught his roaming gaze and smirked. "Did some research on me?"

"Nope. Just knew your mother." he replied with a lazy wink.

With a tightened jaw she tapped the briefcase she brought with her. "John told me to give it to you."

"Have a seat." Creed finished his fourth round in one sharp gulp and turned to bartender again.

Sarah took the empty stool next to him. Victor threw her another glance. His eyes abruptly narrowed. In spite of the pretty face and grabbable curves in front of him, Victor couldn't feel much excited about this frail. It usually took his cock just one minute to turn solid as rock when he saw a curvy frail like her but not this time. _Why?_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

After finishing all the household chores, a bone-tired Claire finally returned to her bedroom to arrange all her clothes in wardrobe. As she undid the zip of her bag-

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

With great horror and shock in her broadened eyes and a gaping mouth, Claire picked up her clothes terrifyingly slashed and ripped by a very familiar _enemy._

 _Victor fucking Creed._

She shook her head in sheer fury.

"You're dead now, Creed!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Sarah smirked again. "Hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Nah," Victor picked up his fifth glass. "Actually yer the first frail I've seen come on time. Want a shot?" he offered her his drink.

"No thanks. I don't drink on duty." after another tight smirk, Sarah opened the briefcase and took some files out. "John emailed me'em last night."

He took'em from her and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "He told you what they have in'em?"

"No, he didn't. He just told me to hand the files over to you and then get away from you as soon as possible."

Creed shook his head with a sly grin. "That guy really knows me very well."

"He definitely does." Sarah smirked softly. "Besides, I already know what that little paperwork is hiding." she wriggled her ring finger with another simper. "My fiancé was the head of the investigation."

"Oh really?" Creed's jaw tightened a bit. "Then why don'tcha open that pretty little mouth and spit it out?"

"The files has information on Richard Smith's cloning plan."

Creed cocked a brow. "Cloning program?"

"Yep." She gave a soft nod. "The scientist was actually planning to make a human clone of his daughter who's been kidnapped a couple of days ago."

"What?"

"Yes, again. He was secretly working on creating a clone of his daughter. Even Transigen doesn't seem to have knowledge of his intentions. His purpose behind creating a replica of his own daughter and the reason behind hiding it from the company he worked for went with his death."

"But maybe I know both." Creed's jaw tightened at once. He didn't need to tax his brain over why a mutant hating father of a feral daughter wanted to create a goddamned human clone of hers and wanted to keep it a secret from that goddamned mutant despising lab he worked for. The frail had no idea what her beloved Daddio was going to do to her after making her goddamn copy.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"The asshole is back!" She whipped over her shoulder as she smelled the feral bastard on the door. Her anger was on the Ninth cloud and he was going to face it right now. She shot up and stormed out of the room to give Mr. Creed a solid fit.

"What the hell was that, Creed?!" Victor couldn't even step in yet when Claire attacked him with her taloned forefinger. All the dirty secrets he'd found out about her daddio today, they could wait before this super pissed wildcat and her infuriated index stick.

He grinned. "Got my little surprise?"

She shook her head in disbelief at his shamelessness. "You think this is funny, huh? You destroyed all my clothes just for some sick, twisted pleasure of yours and now instead of apologizing, you're grinning so smugly?!"

"Just chill, princess," Smirking, Creed sauntered in with a small shopping beg and sank upon the old sofa before stretching his legs on the table Claire had cleaned just a few minutes ago. "Those rags were smellin' like Ruth's bitches and I don't want any of those stenches on my Mate."

"Oh really?" Claire crossed her arms with a sarcastic tone. "No clothes, no underwears, so you basically want me to walk around naked all day, huh."

"Now that sounds like any red-blooded man's wet dream." he gave one of those assholic grins again. "But it's just gonna get ya fucked again so I brought ya this."

He threw the shopping bag at her. "It's got everything you need."

Claire's eyebrows touched the hairline when her left hand hastily shoved into the bag and came out with nothing but a bunch of red and black lacy Bombshell bras and thong panties.

"What the actual fuck?!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Note:- Providence is a top secret underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility inside the Canadian wilderness.**

 **Victor Sabertooth Creed is such a big bad meanie ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 7 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hiya there, Creeders, I'm back with another chapter with a little bit more fluffy goodness. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **A big thanks to** **Orangeporqupine** **,** **Gloria** **and** **Rosmund Chadwick** **for their awesome reviews and Rosmund, I'm a huge fan of INTO THE WOODS, hope you'll complete it one day :D!**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Shaking her head in complete shock, she pulled everything out of the bag and to her biggest horror, the damned bag had nothing but a bunch of lacy bras, thong panties and a matching set of red, silk and lace Negligee and night robe.

Claire held up the lingerie with a infuriated+flushed look on her face. "What the fuck is all this?!"

"As far as I can see," Creed scratched his head with a fake contemplated look on his face. "That's called a bra, something you'd been whinin' for a minute ago."

She ground her teeth. "This-is that-how you-URGHHHH!" she threw her hands in the air with a loud groan. The asshole was really dancing on her nerves. If that 'Lady Ruthless' had already warned her that she was going to face this side of Victor Creed in his house, she would've stayed in her whore house!

She exhaled sharply and counted from one to ten in her mind to calm herself down. When she regained her cool, she glared at the feral jerk again. "And what about my regular clothes, Mr. Creed? Since we're enjoying our winter in one of the coldest countries on the mother earth so I'm going to need some good, warm clothes, don't you think that?" sarcasm dripping off every word coming out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah, I thought about that, too." Creed gave a teasing nod. "Like you said, we're enjoying our winter in one of the coldest countries on the mother earth and I'm sure those paper thin jeans and tops won't be able to keep you warm enough in this condition so...I've decided to let you wear my clothes for the next three months."

"What the fucking hell?!"

"Oh yes," Creed grinned again. "Can bet my clothes are warmer than hell. Besides, I'd love ta see ya in one of my shirts."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"C'mon, kitten," smirking, Victor took his eager eyes off the book. "I'm dyin' ta enjoy the profit of my investment."

"I wish you could really die some day." Claire snarled through the door before slamming it open. In stead of the hardening view of his little Mary Sue in that sexy negligee Victor was expecting to see, his vision narrowed at the baggy plaid and jeans of his the feral girl came out in.

"What the hell is this? Where's the nightgown I brought ya?" Creed growled out his question.

"Did you really think I was going to wear any of that crap for you?" Claire growled back, rolling up her sleeves. "They went where all my other clothes did. Into the dustbin because...they weren't warm enough for me and my 'Cub'." she batted her eyelashes at him with fake innocence.

"Damn frail, you're really the biggest mood killer I've ever seen." Creed grumbled, taking off his shirt.

Claire quickly dropped her glare. "So I'm gonna have to watch you go to bed in your half-naked glory everyday for the next three months?"

"Hell yeah." Creed smirked and threw his shirt at her before picking up the antiseptic cream from the stand. "That's the plan."

Claire shook her head with a tired sigh and threw the shirt aside before grabbing her side. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. The mild wince of pain dissolved in Victor's musky scent revealed his hand wasn't reaching the wound but she didn't try to sit up and help him. _Why should I?_ The man is the most obnoxious and cruel bastard she's ever seen. After whatever he's done to her, he deserves a whole round of those healing factor killing bullets in his chest in her eyes.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _She had no idea where she was going. Her feet just stepped towards a whirl of echoes. The echoes of her father, that were calling her, pulling her towards them._

 _"Claire, come to me, baby."_

 _"Dad? Where are you?" she ran her eyes around, baffled. "I can't see you."_

 _Suddenly the echoes stopped. "Turn around, sweetheart."_

 _Claire spun around quickly and grinned with tears of joy in her widened eyes. "Dad..."_

 _She hugged her father tightly. The salted drops escaping her eyes soaked her father's shoulder. "I miss you so much, dad."_

 _Richard pulled back and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Daddy also misses you a lot, baby."_

 _"P-Please...please come back, dad." Claire sniffled softly. "I don't want to live with that man. H-How can I live with the monster who killed my father? Please come back..."_

 _"I wish that was possible, dear.." Richard cupped her cheeks. Tears of sadness stinging the corners of his eyes, too. "But the dead can't return once they're gone."_

 _"Then tell me what to do, dad." Claire sniffled again. "I-I hate that man. I'm stuck with him because of this baby. I really have no idea how to get rid of him."_

 _"In stead of trying to get rid of him," Richard slowly smiled. "Why don't you try to get along with him?"_

 _"W-What? What are you saying, dad?" a clear shock on Claire's face. "How can I-"_

 _Richard stroked his daughter's hair. "You know what i always wanted for you. I wanted a long and fearless life for you but I never trusted those feral men and their savage nature to let them come near you but this man, I know he's rude and dangerous, but he's the only one that can protect you from all the dangers out there."_

 _"What?" Claire shook her head in sheer incredulity. "What are you saying, dad? That man has killed you!"_

 _"No, that's not t-t.." Richard's voice suddenly started breaking as the background behind him began to turn crimson. "T-T-That's n-not..t-true.."_

 _"What is it, dad?_ _What is not true?!_ _" Claire panicked when her father's body started dissolving in the air. Her nostrils filled with a sharp smell of fresh blood. She screamed. "D-Dad! P-Please, don't go! I need you! DADDD!"_

Claire jerked awake with a loud gasp. Drenched in warm sweat and sticky horror, she covered her mouth with her hand and darted her eyes around. The clock on the wall showed 6:35 in the morning. The Creed guy wasn't on the bed. Panting, she sighed and slowly slipped out of the bed. The smell of blood was still stuck in her nostrils and making her nauseated. She needed to find out the source of the coppery smell. she walked out of the bedroom and looked around. She took another deep sniff. The smell was coming from kitchen.

Rubbing her eyes, Claire groggily walked into the kitchen and screamed in horror when she saw the source of the smell.

Blood, so much blood.

"YOU KILLED HIM, CREED!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"So?" Creed rolled his eyes, wiping his bloody face with a kitchen towel. "Just a deer, frail. Yer actin' like I've killed your beloved uncle." he grumbled, dropping the kidneys into a small bowl. The skinning and gutting was almost done.

"S-So much blood, o-oh god, i think I'm gonna puke!" Claire clamped her hand over her mouth in pure disgust and ran for the bathroom. With an exasperated huff, Victor had to go after her, leaving his bloody shoe prints behind.

He slammed the door open and hurried over to her. "Don't blame my kill fer yer first morning sickness, frail." he grumbled and tried to hold her hair back for her.

"D-Don't touch me!" Claire winced back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "K-Keep your bloody hands away from me!" her attitude tightened Creed's jaw at once. The little bitch needs some discipline again.

He suddenly grabbed her upper arm and shoved her out of bathroom. "Go clean the floor and prepare the breakfast before I come out. I'll take the steaks in the bedroom today."

Claire's eyes widened in horror. "B-But-"

"No buts, frail." Claire quickly averted her eyes when he shamelessly started shedding his blood splattered clothes before her. Her reaction made him smirk. "I've skinned and gutted the kill, now handling all that blood and meat in your pan is your problem, not mine. Barf on my breakfast and I'm gonna make ya eat all of that fuckin' raw protein, got it?" after a warning snarl, he threw the clothes at her and slammed the door shut, leaving a fuming feline outside.

"Why, why the hell did I decide to live with this fucking beast?!" she snarled to herself.

"'Cause the beauty always falls for a fuckin' beast, frail." his smirking repost made her want to squeeze the shit out of an egg ball at the moment.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Week:- a dark chapter with a huge dose of Victor Sabertooth Creed's dark side, then don't say you hadn't been WARNED! ;-}**


	8. Chapter 8

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 8 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Warning:- A very pissed off Victor Creed is waiting for y'all down there so read at your own risk, Creeders!**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"What up, Ruthie? Aside from hearing my sweet voice, is there any particular reason ta destroy my Monday morning shower?" Creed growled on the phone with one of his hands against the wall.

 _"The reason is the mess you're playing house with these days, your feral doll."_ a sharp annoyance in Ruth's voice. _"The cops raided the brothel with YOUR sketch and Claire's photograph in their hands."_

"What?" Victor hastily turned off the shower. "When-"

 _"A few hours ago. They said their source had informed them that the serial killer who ghosted their scientists and kidnapped Smith's daughter was last seen here. You should be thankful to Alex who made'em believe he was the owner of the brothel with his-"_

"Fake identity proofs." Victor smirked. "Knew somethin' like that could happen in my absence, therefore I told the boy to keep the papers ready."

 _"What?! Then why didn't you-"_

"Because that would scare the shit out of ya." he let out an annoyed growl. "By the way, are you and the frails okay?"

 _"Yeah, we are fine. The girls told me to hide in the basement while they all went out and stood with Alex."_

"Good." he grabbed his towel from the hanger. "Keep me updated on it."

 _"Victor,"_ Creed traced a deep tension in the tone. _"That girl...d-do you really want to...i-i mean, Transigen's looking for her-"_

"I know where you tryna go with that, frail!" he almost snarled this time. "But lemme pin it to the fuckin' walls of their fuckin' brains, the frail is MINE!"

 _"But Victor-"_

"Fuck your buts! The frail isn't goin' anywhere, Lycan!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Creed, the breakfast is ready." Claire growled as she opened the door of their bedroom. Creed wasn't out yet. The asshole had no idea how hard it was for her to prepare everything in that damned butcher shop. Even after moping the floor up twice, it was still smelling like blood and fresh, raw meat.

Creed didn't reply to the frail's growl. The growling mumbles coming through the door revealed he was talking to someone on the phone. She walked over to the bathroom door and glared down at the little pile of bloody clothes she hadn't bothered to picked up after their little argument. She sighed and finally picked'em up to throw them into the washing machine. As she straightened up, something fell out of the left pocket of his jeans.

Her eyebrows arched up when she saw it was a key and not just any key, but the one that opened the lock on the main door. Her heartbeats accelerated at once. This was her chance! Creed is in bathroom, he won't be able to catch her quick if she locks the door from outside. The consequences could fuck everything up she'd fixed the deal on but she was willing to take the chance. _Escape_ , that was all her brain could think at the moment.

 _Run girl, run the fuck away!_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Forgetting her vulnerable condition, barefoot and breathless, Claire just kept running, without caring about anything else. The wood around the mansion was thicker than she thought. She kept looking over her shoulder for Creed's furious chase. She needed to cross it before that feral asshole could smell her absence. She needed to seek help, any kind of help.

Suddenly a couple of human scents laced with something intoxicating hit her nostrils. They were close. She needed to find them and ask for their help. Only they could now get her out of here.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"H-Help! P-Please!" both of the teenagers barely 18, looked up and cocked their eyebrows. They put their white powder aside and jumped up as the disheveled girl approached them.

"P-Please, please help me or he will kill me!" the doped up boys leered at Claire from head to toe. "W-We need to get outta here before he smell us out or he-"

"Just look at her, Chuck, a mutie bitch!" the words of the smaller guy shocked the feral girl.

She took a scared step back. "W-What are you guys sayin-"

The other one hastily caught her wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're goin', mutie?"

"L-Let me go!" Claire screamed and tried to attack him with her other hand but the other man caught her raising clawed hand and with a powerful jerk, he wrapped her arm behind her and forced it up her back, causing a sharp yelp on Claire's lips.

"No fighting, babe," he grinned into her ear as he held his knife against her throat. "Time to teach yer kind a good lesson for bein' a pain in the ass!"

"NOOO!" Claire roared as they both tried to haul her struggling body behind a nearby tree. When she tried to wrench out of their grips, a hard smack hit her left cheek.

"Shut up, you mutant bitch!" one of them grabbed her hair. "Nobody is comin' here to save yo-"

"Let the girl go." the trio whipped their heads over their shoulders as the vicious snarl fell on their ears. The shirtless feral stepped forward. Claws slowly extended to their terrifying length.

"C-Creed.."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

a strange relief washed over the feral girl as she saw the feral man standing before her but the grasps around her wrists tightened.

"W-Who the hell are you?" one of the dopers asked with a slight tremble in his tone. Fear slowly creeping into their heavily drugged brains.

"The owner of the land yer standin' on, boy." Creed snarled, glaring at his grasp around the girl's wrist through his pitch-dark glare. It wasn't Victor Creed anymore, it was _ **Sabertooth**_.

"The place, the critters and the _frail_ , everything is OURS!"

"Oh yeah?" the junkie let out another stupid reply, tightening his grip around Claire's wrist. "Then c'mon, get the bitc-"

Before the brat could even complete his sentence, Sabertooth leapt through the air on all fours, raised his clawed hand, pounced at boy and ripped his hand off. The boy hit the ground with a loud roar. Claire watched the whole attack with horror-stricken eyes.

"M-My Hand! My hand!" the boy began to writhe like a fish without water on the rocky ground.

Sabertooth now shifted his predatory glare to the other boy trembling like a dry leaf. His knife against the throat of Claire dropped immediately. "P-Please, l-let me go, man..."

Sabertooth momentarily cocked his head to the side and smirked at the kid before grabbing his neck with lightning speed and ripped out his windpipe. A sudden spurt of fresh blood sprayed Creed's face. He let a satisfied smirk take over his lips as he felt the warm crimson soak his face. He dropped the bloody organ and took his lips close to the doper's reddened ear and whispered.

"Shoulda thought that before puttin' that knife against our Mate's throat." the corpse collapsed to the floor with its last choked gasp and Creed wiped his hand on his jean-clad thigh.

The brutal death of his friend got the alderline of the adolescent whimpering on the floor going and he decided to make another foolish mistake. he strugglingly dragged himself back to his feet and grabbed the back of Creed's neck. The biggest mistake, ever.

Creed smirked at the teenager over his shoulder before he took his right hand behind the boy's back, buried his claws into the skin around the spine and ripped it out. The clasp at Victor's nape first shook and then loosened at once. The teen collapsed to the ground with a deafening groan that sent all the animals around them into panic.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

After throwing the dripping spine aside, Sabertooth closed his eyes and let his human side take over his body again he opened his eyes and turned his glare back to the damned escapee whose eyes were still fixed at the bloody slaughter lying before her.

"Y-You k-killed them..." she raised her horrified vision blurred by tears of unknown guilt and glared at him. She suddenly screamed out her horror that had morphed into anger and frustration now. "You killed those kids, you fucking murderer-"

Her sentence was cut off by Victor's large grip around her throat that lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the tree behind her. He bored his furious eyes into her terrified ones. "That's what happens to the people who break MY rules on MY ground!"

He looked down upon the bloody dead bodies. "They've been punished for their audacity." He looked back towards her and snarled. "Now it's _your_ turn."

Claire screamed in horror as his hand pounced at the front of her borrowed shirt and ripped it off.

"N-NO, please!" Claire struggled against his other hand that grabbed the center of her pants and tore it off, too. Her claws surged up to claw his face but he grabbed them and held'em above her head in a bone crushing grasp.

Creed forcefully lifted her fighting frame up and wrapped her legs around him, the frustration of not being able to touch her for the past three days when she was so close to him every night fueling his anger. "Told ya already, frail, break any of your promises or you're going to pay more than you're gonna get! Now Pay FOR IT!"

Claire let out a shuddering gasp as Creed's mouth buried itself into the crook of her neck and licked at his mark. The damned scar was still very sensitive. Her intense struggle to push him away almost faded as the surge of sensations coiled up in the pit of her stomach. Taking advantage of her momentary stillness, Creed unbuttoned his pants with his free hand and pushed them down his hips.

Victor kept licking and nipping at his seal to keep the feral female physically numb. In spite of the pherormonal daze Claire was in, she knew what was the feral man was doing to her. It was fucking happening again. Tears of helplessness trickled down her eyes when he set the tip of his hard length against her trembling entrance. Biting her lip, she whispered in his ear shakily. "T-That's all you can do..."

Her words pierced his brain like hundreds of needles. He knew what she talking about. Rape, that's all he can do to tame her, to show off his dominance on her. In spite of seeing what the bitch has just done, her tears still affected something inside him. Something he could only call the voice of his animal and it was telling him not to do what his brain was telling him to.

 _ **Sabertooth snarls.**_

 _ **Let go of the Mate, NOW!**_

Victor suddenly pulled his mouth away and fleetingly glared down at the feline female before punching the thick trunk next to her face, causing a sharp yelp on Claire's lips.

He grasped her chin and forced her to look up to him again. "There's one thing ya don't know about me frail, I'm NOT predictable!" he snarled out the last before pushing himself back into his pants. He abrupty let out a loud growl that was answered by a low one. To Claire's horror, a large Cougar came out of bush and started feeding upon the dead bodies.

Creed glared back at the female and caught her wrist to drag her back to the gilded cage when she was going to spend the next three months of her life as a prisoner without orange.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **I know, I know, the chap was way too gory and angsty on every level but like I said in the first chapter, Creed is going to be the meanest son of a witch in this one, as I've always imagined him but don't worry, this sinister side of him is just going be occasional.**

 **Next Time:- Another Damage Control with a somewhat fluffy touch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 9 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Damage Control!**

 **A sweet thanks to** **Orangeporqupine** **,** **xIsntItFunnyx** **and a sweet** **Guest** **for their reviews. Honestly, I was afraid I was going to see a lot of flame in the reviews but I'm glad you guys liked it and** **xIsntItFunnyx** **\- I'm happy you like my badass Victor in this fic. He is an animal behind the mask of a man and that's how I want to present him in this one :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"C'mon frail, get in!" Creed dragged the crying female into their bedroom and shoved her onto their bed. He then rushed over to his bag and pulled a pair of handcuffs out. Claire's eyes widened in horror as she saw the feral man come at her with the cuffs.

Sobbing, she retreated in horror, crouched against the headboard and hid her face in her knees as her shoulders shook from her sobs. "P-Please, please don't do this, i-i promise I will never try to run again.."

Ignoring her affecting tears and pleas, Creed grasped her wrists and brought the cuffs up. "Shoulda thought that before pissin' me off, frail!"

She raised her tearful eyes and pleaded again, her trembling lips begging for mercy. "P-Please...I'm pregnant with your child, goddamn it!"

As Victor's infuriated glare meet her imploring gaze, all his infuriated demeanour crumbled down. He tried to build it again but couldn't and unwantedly released her hands with a sharp shove.

"SHIT!" Victor wiped the clotted blood off his face with one hand and ran the other through his hair as he breathed through his nose sharply. He once again glared down at the curled up girl. she was the biggest pain in the ass he'd ever seen.

Sobbing, she tried to whisper. "T-Thank yo-"

Before she could babble out her stupid thank yous, Creed grasped her chin and forced her to look up. "Just hear it once and for all frail, try to run again and you're gonna lose the only precious man you have left in your pathetic life, your beloved Uncle Wallis!" the fresh terror in Claire's eyes his threat had caused made Creed smirk. "Ya see what I did ta those assholes out there, your Uncle is gonna face worse than that, ya understand me?"

When she nodded shakily, Creed thrust her back and grabbed his side of the bed. Claire almost yelped as his hand demandingly wrapped around her small waist to yank her against his chest. "The whole hunt-down's made me pretty tired and now I just need some good sleep so just be a good bitch and close your fucking eyes with me before ya piss me off again! Think ya can manage that?" Claire's response was a soft shudder she let out before closing her eyes. The last two remaining tears escapes the corners and made a couple of wet spots on the sheet. Like Creed, whatever happened outside had also left her pretty exhausted on every level. Maybe a good sleep could help her forget those deaths she'd caused today.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's eyes snapped open as a sharp knock hit the door of the mansion. All the horrific events that happened earlier today flashed back before her eyes. With a thick gulp, she hastily tried to roll but almost yelped as one of Creed's hand grasped her wrist while the other covered her mouth with lightning speed.

When his palm killed her little yelp, he raised his index finger to his lips and signaled her to stay quiet. He glared over his shoulder and whispered. "There's a couple of flatscans with guns on the door. You stay right here and don't be a smartass or..." his slowly extending claws gave a lethal warning. When she nodded shakily, he smoothly climbed out of the bed, grabbed his shirt from the chair and hurried out of the room to answer the unexpected disturbance.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Yes, 'offcers'?" Creed glared at the both of the cops standing on his door. He tried to sound as 'polite' as he could. "How can i help you?"

Both of the humans were also shocked to see a mutant with those scary fangs and claws in the human locality. It had been a long time since they saw one around.

The senior cop finally spoke. "Uh-sorry to disturb you, but we're here to ask you a few questions about a double murder that took place in the wood behind your mansion three hours ago. So, Mr..."

"Creed." Victor replied through a tightened jaw. "Victor Creed. And before you ask any other question, can you please tell me how the hell those murders brought you two here." Creed's annoyance came out in a careful tone. This was the very first time when he had to face the cops because of a goddamned kill of his and only that goddamned frail was responsible for it.

"Well, at first it looked like an attack of a mountain lion." the female side-kick jumped into the inquiry. "But we've found some foot prints that led us to your mansion. As far as my observation goes," the frail eyed him from head to toe. "The fresh prints belong to a mutant couple who has large feet and toe claws. So now please, corporate with us." Creed smirked when her tough demeanour couldn't hide the change in her scent. The frail had hots for him.

He crossed his arms and nodded, a simple signal to continue their little investigation.

"So, where were you when it all happened?"

Creed rolled his eyes. "Maybe you didn't notice, officer, but it's nine fuckin' thirty in the morning. I was in my bed, where else would I be?" his harsh reply tightened the jaw of the male but frail just seemed to enjoy the insult her arrogant senior was receiving.

"Alone?" now it was frail's turn to ask something she seemed interested in.

Smirking, Creed pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, actually, i-" the loud creak of the old bedroom door caught the ears of the trio. Creed cursed frail's audacity to disobey him again under his breath. He'd told the bitch to stay quiet but maybe she'd heard the cops and now she was trying to get their help to save her ass from him. His claws itched to extend.

He was going to kill both of them if they tried to take her and his Cub away from him.

"Is there someone inside?" the human male asked through a narrowed glare.

Gritting his teeth behind the closed lips, Creed tried to think of a new excuse. "Well, it's my-"

"Hey baby, who is at the door?" Claire casually came out, pulling the hem of his shirt down. Creed's jaw tightened at once. What the hell was she doing out here and wait a minute, where the hell are her borrowed pants?!

"There you are." ruffling her hair to give them a 'just woken up' look, Claire walked over to her Mate and wrapped her arm around Creed's with a wide but fake smile. "You said two minutes, right?"

she then looked at the cops on their door with a convincingly ignorant look on her face. "Um-morning officers, is everything alright?"

"Uh-yes, Ms.-"

"...P-Pearson...A-Arianna Pearson." Claire babble out the first name that sprang to her mind. Before her stuttered reply could cause another suspicion in the flat-foots, she looked back up at Victor and smiled. "And soon-to-be Mrs. Creed."

 _ **Sabertooth's jaw drops open.**_

 _ **Did she just say what we thought she said?!**_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

All the ogling quickly turned into a glare as the frail in uniform heard the mutant girl. "Okay, Ms. Pearson, we're here to investigate about a couple of murders of two teenagers that took place in the wood behind your house this morning."

Successfully hiding the tremble of her voice as she recalled those brutal deaths, Claire pretended to sound completely shocked. "Oh my god, that's horrible! who could do such a terrible thing to those kids?"

"That's what we're trying to find out about it ma'am." the senior addressed Claire. The way his eyes were checking out his Mate and her mile long legs made Creed think about reconsidering his decision to let him live. "We've found some 'toe-clawed' foot prints on murder spot. We followed them and they brought us here. What do you have to say about it?"

Claire smirked softly. "Actually officer, my fiancé and I, we're damn big nature lovers. we love to see and live in the places surrounded by the natural environment and that's the reason why we've bought this plac-"

"Even after hearing all those rumors about this place?" cutting her off, The flatscan asked with a cocked brow.

A confusion crept into Claire's eyes. "Rumors? What rumors? Nobody told us anything about this place before we bought it, right, honey?" she glared up to Creed.

"Yeah," Victor, who was totally impressed by Claire's convincing act, finally decided to play along. "We just know that this mansion belonged to some Howlett family a very long time ago."

The cops looked at each other before replying carefully. "Well we don't believe all that crap but, some people say this house is haunted by the Howlett family that was murdered here over a century ago." the revelation was definitely a shock to Claire. She looked back to Creed and the stiffness of his face told her he already knew all this. Forgetting all the confusion for a moment, she looked back at the cops and decided to continue her little drama.

"Well that's a total surprise to both of us but seriously, those people are stupid if they believe such nonsense. This place just looks haunted, okay? We've been living here for the past one week and we haven't felt any 'paranormal activity' on our home and yes, as far as it's about our 'involvement' in those murders, we often go in the woods for our morning walks barefoot and last night when I couldn't sleep after a bad dream, we decided to take a super early one, that's it."

"Yep," Victor wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss of her left temple. Her deadly scowl made him smirk. "My babe is right. It was just an early morning walk. By the way, who informed you guys about the killings?"

"It was actually the third friend who was lucky enough to be gone to bring beers when his friends were brutally killed. When he returned and found the half-eaten dead bodies of his buddies, he called us."

"Oh he definitely was." Claire gave a slight shaky nod. "I'm really feeling bad for their families."

"Well, you can save your regrets because the trio was actually drug addicted high-school dropouts who had no family or relatives. Only the third guy who's the son of a dead rich businessman was their only financial support. According to the boy, the wood was their usual rendezvous."

"By the way," the cop frail glared at Claire again. "As it looks, it's really a case of animal attack, didn't you guys hear anything like, their screams or anything else?"

Claire stuttered again. "A-Actually-"

"Because we were both taking a solid sleep after I fucked the damned nightmare out of her brains." Creed's blunt reposte caused the trio to clear their throats. "Did that explain everything?"

Claire rubbed Victor's arm with a clenched jaw and looked back at the cops. "What my fiancé meant to say it that we...really didn't hear anything or we would definitely inform you guys. And yes, if you're doubting us because we're mutants with these claws and canines, let me assure you, we're totally peace-loving citizens who just want to live close to mother nature."

"Well then," both cops put their glasses back on. "Maybe it's really just an animal attack. Sorry to disturb your morning. Have a good day." the feral couple let out their respective relieved sighs as the cops turned around to leave.

"Just one last question, Ms. Pearson," the frail in uniform glared at Claire's ring finger over her shoulder. "Where is your engagement ring?"

Claire gulped and looked back to Creed cluelessly but he just smirked in response.

"It's inside. We're gonna get it changed next week." he smirked mischievously. "It's a _very_ tight, just like her."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"So," Creed locked the door and turned around smoothly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door with a leering smirk. "Soon-to-be Mrs. Creed, huh?"

Claire spun around and looked at him. The defeated look on her face narrowed his eyes. "What else was I supposed to say in front of them? You sounded totally clueless before them as if you'd never faced the cops before. To make them believe our little lie, I just said whatever came to my mind at that time."

A raised eyebrow from Creed. "But you lied fer the man who's keeping ya as his goddamn prisonor?"

she crossed her arms, too. "If you're wondering why I didn't tell them the truth and try to save myself, well, I couldn't because I knew you'd kill them, too if I did. I still haven't forgotten what you did to those boys in the morning. I don't want any more deaths because of my selfish attempts to escape you." the tiredness of her voice dripping off her words.

Creed gave a slight nod and cocked his head to the side. His expression turned stiff again. "That little 'help' isn't gonna lessen your punishment, frail." he walked up to Claire and towered over her. His amber glare bored into her terrified pools. "You're not gonna get a chance to get outta this fuckin' hell until I get what's mine outta ya. No matter what happens and who comes to save yer ass, you're MINE for the next three fuckin' MONTHS!" his thundering snarl caused Claire's eyes to squeeze shut but as he twirled around to go upstairs, Claire hastily caught his wrist. Creed looked over his shoulder, a questioning look on his face. Claire slowly opened her eyes and let fearful gaze meet his questioning one, her father's words from that dream replayed in her mind.

 _In stead of trying to get rid of him, why don't you try to get along with him?_

"I-I hate to say it but...y-you were right. Perhaps those humans actually deserved it. A-And you were also right about what I did. Trying to run away from you, it was really a mistake. My dad's taught me to apologize for your mistakes in stead of defending them so...I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again." she lowered her head like a guilty child again.

Creed almost smiled at her innocence. She was apologizing for trying to escape him? Seriously?! I mean, any sane person would do the same to save his ass from him. The kitten was really crazy. And what the hell is wrong with HIM? he should be angry with her, right? Why isn't he?

Smirking, he pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. He took a step forward that raised Claire's heartbeats.

"Steaks in bed, frail." he growled softly as his hand reached over to push a stray lock behind her ear, making her quiver with fear. "And no more waitin'! Believe me, darlin', an angry and hungry Sabertooth is the last thing you'd wanna see."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Time:- Victor tells Claire about his dark past.**


	10. Chapter 10

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 10 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Time for another update!**

 **A sweet thanks to** **Orangeporqupine** **,** **Erik Killmonger** **and** **Gloria** **for their sweet reviews. Hope y'all like this one too :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

With an exhausted sigh, Claire put the last plate back into the rack and turned around to go back to the bedroom. Her back was aching like hell today but whatever she'd seen in the morning had numbed her senses enough to make her forget her own pain. The faces of those dying kids were still revolving around her brain repeatedly.

Her tired feet dragged themselves into the room. She ran her eyes around. Creed always left the room a complete mess everyday. She sighed and started putting things back in their places. When the room became 'restable' again, She sauntered over to the window to close it but the eye-widening view of a shirtless Creed from the gate definitely caught her attention.

In spite of the bone freezing winter in Canadian wilderness, the feral hunk was decorating his rusty gate with those CCTV cameras and thumbprint scanner lock of his in his half-naked glory. Her heightened senses were giving her a clear view of his bare back and the drops of warm sweat trailing their way down his tanned spine and wetting the waistband of his tight jeans hanging on his hips. Every muscle of those bulky arms and chiseled shoulders undulated with every movement he made. She unconsciously licked her lips.

 _Damn...why does a fucking psychopathic murderer like him have such an astonishing body?_

Her mesmerized contemplation shattered when Creed looked up over his shoulder at her and smirked. _Shit, he knows!_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

She hastily closed the window and came back to the bed. She picked up her novel from the stand and buried her eyes into the book.

"Don't pretend it wasn't you who was literally droolin' over this divine physique a minute ago, frail." Creed's smirking taunt from the door made Claire bite her tongue behind the book. Pretending was useless.

With an annoyed sigh, Claire put the book aside and crossed her arms. "First of all, what are you talking about, huh? I was closing the window, okay? Second of all, I wasn't drooling over your half-naked ramp walk, I was just watching you put those little toys on your gate."

"Was necessary, baby girl." he said, wiping the sweat with a towel, another distraction for the poor feline. When he smelled another waft of her sweet arousal, he smirked again. "Forgot the keys in the pocket once and you ran off faster than Usain Bolt earlier today. Then those kills and then that cop prob that walked up to _my_ door, everything happened just because of a silly mistake of mine that ain't ever gonna be made again.

He threw the towel at her with a sharp glare. "I hate trespassers on my territory, frail. All the doors, gate and the entire area around the mansion, everything is being watched over from now on." the low growl had the clear warning. _Do not try to escape again_.

"Don't worry," Claire shook her head softly. "I'm not going to repeat that mistake again."

"Ya better not." Creed gave the final warning before spinning around for the bathroom but the red spot on the back of his bandage narrowed Claire's eyes.

She panicked. "Oh my god, your shoulder, it's bleeding."

Victor tried to look at his wound shoulder in the mirror. "Shit, looks like all that exercise's opened the hole again.

Before she could realize she was trying to first-aid her biggest enemy, Claire hastily picked up his ointment from the stand and climbed out of the bed to give it to him. Creed's eyebrows drew together at the unexpected help. With a suspicious look in his eyes, he took the tube from her. He sliced the bandage with his index claw and threw it aside before taking his hand behind his back to apply the ointment but just like last time, the bulky arm wasn't reaching the wound.

Biting her lip, Claire momentarily watched the little struggle because speaking hesitantly. "D-Do you need some help with that?"

Creed gave a cocked brow over his shoulder with an amused smirk. "What did ya say?"

Claire huffed with a roll of eyes and crossed her arms again. "I just asked if you needed some help with that."

Both surprised and amused at this 'helping' avatar of his personal Hellcat, Creed narrowed his eyes at Claire for a long moment before finally replying. "Okay."

Claire climbed into the bed and sat Indian style and tapped the empty space before her. "Come here."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Thought ya'd love seein' the king of mean in pain." Creed smirked at Claire in the mirror.

Claire slowly and carefully applied the cream on the opened wound. "Being a 24x7 sadist is your job, not mine."

Creed chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know why I let ya get away with all those stupid taunts."

Claire bitterly smirked at him in the mirror, covering the the reddened area with the white ointment. "Because you've never seen a girl as more than a bed toy before. We can also talk, laugh and 'taunt' like you do."

"Maybe." Creed gave a lazy nod and rolled his neck tiredly. The day wasn't even over yet and whatever happened earlier today had already left him pretty exhausted and with a fucked up mood. All he now needed was a good long nap without any more disturbance.

Creed's fatigue could be smelled by Claire, too. She knew he would soon hog the bed and start purring louder than a house cat but before that, she had a small question that had been revolving around her brain since those cops knocked at their door for him.

"Creed?" she lowered her head and dropped her voice to its lowest pitch. "Is this place haunted?"

All the tiredness disappeared from his face as he heard her startling question. He glared at her meek frame in the mirror. "Why the hell do ya wanna know?" his tone suspiciously careful.

Successfully hiding the tremble his glare caused in her voice, Claire gave a soft shrug. "Just like that, you know. This mansion already looks older than dirt and the haunted thing, it makes me quite curious about the history of this place."

Creed smirked. "Yer not afraid there could be a scary 'ghost' wandering around here to scare the shit outta ya?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "First, I don't believe in all this ghost shit and second," she muttered under breath again. "Even if there's one, it can't be worse than you."

Creed chuckled and momentarily scanned her words in mind. _Curious, huh?_ He didn't know why, but his mind unconsciously started going backwards, it hesitantly entered the whirl of those dark, horrific memories he'd buried in a small corner of his mind a long time ago.

"This is not my house." he whispered, his mind swimming in the river of reminiscences. In spite of the frail's goddamned attempt to escape him in the morning, her little 'help' she spontaneously offered before the cops made Creed hesitantly start speaking about his past.

"I...I used to work here, with my Pa, Thomas Logan who was a goddamn child-bashing drunkard. After keeping me as a fuckin' prisoner in his cellar for years just because I was born with these claws and after killing my mother when she finally tried to help me escape, the fucker came here, to Alberta, changed his name and started working at Howlett Estate. Master Howlett and Mistress Elizabeth, they owned the land. Howlett Estate was said to be built on a foundation of tears and was believed to be bad luck by the servants who lived and worked there. Master Howlett was a nice man but Mistress Elizabeth, she was a crazy, sadistic whore behind that sophisticated facade who let my Pa fuck her like a bitch behind her husband's back every night." Creed paused and fleetingly glared at the feral girl in the mirror. She was left completely dumbstruck by this unexpected revelation.

"What? Cat got yer tongue?"

"N-No," wiping the shocked expression off her face Claire quickly lowered her eyes and tucked a stranded lock behind her ear. "I-I was just listening carefully."

Creed snorted and decided to continue. "So all that fucking with my father, it had to result in something and that 'something' was my baby brother, James Howlett. Things went pretty smooth for the next few years until Master Howlett decided to kick my Pa out because he had brutally raped and murdered a girl working in the mansion." the flinch that crossed Victor's face when he mentioned the unfortunate death didn't go unnoticed by Claire but she decided not to jaw about it at the moment.

"I was actually happy when Master Howlett told Logan he couldn't take me or anything else given by the mansion with him but the night he was leaving, he snuck into Mrs. Howlett's bedroom when me and Master Howlett were with Jimmy. My ears caught him trying to persuade Jimmy's mother to elope with him. Master Howlett rushed out of the room to stop him as he heard the heated exchange of words between Thomas and his wife. Jimmy and me were left alone and suddenly, we heard a gunshot. We both hurried out of the room and Jimmy fell stunned to see his father's lifeless body on the floor, shot by Logan. The horror of his father's brutal death caused Jimmy's powers to manifest for the first time. His first, bone claws prodded out, stunning all of us. In rage of retribution, he ran at Thomas and buried his claws into his chest right in front of my and his mother's eyes."

He let out a deep sigh before resuming. "Jimmy came to his senses when my dying father told him the biggest secret of his life that...he was James's real father. The shocking truth traumatized little Jimmy's innocent brain but in stead of taking her son in her arms and wiping his tears, Elizabeth's eyes were filled with horror and disgust for his son. It shook Jimmy to his core and forced him to run away from the mansion but I was just frozen there, stunned by whatever just happened. To my biggest surprise, that crazy slut of a mother, she cradled the body of that asshole Logan rather than her own husband and cried for him. The horrifying death of her boyfriend in front of her eyes made her lose the remaining sanity she had. She just picked up Thomas's gun and shot herself. I had to see the third death in same night. It terrified me. I just wanted to get out of that fucking place but just as I spun to escape, I heard a weak groan from behind. I turned around only to find the biggest horror of my life, my father alive who needed my help to take him to the hospital.

His words suddenly turned wrathful. "All the anger and frustration of being treated like a damn dog for the past ten fucking years of my life kindled a sudden fire of rage inside me and without any realisation of what I was doing, I just pounced at him on all fours like an animal and ripped his fuckin' head off!" he looked at the stunned feline over his shoulder with a darkened gaze. "And that's the history behind the house."

He searched her eyes for fear and disgust for the man who killed his own father but all he could find was shock and sympathy as if she could understand his pain and anger against his father.

After a long silent moment, the feral woman finally spoke something that came out of nowhere. "You need a nap, right? J-Just sleep for a while." she tried to get up but Creed caught her wrist and glared up at her.

"Where the hell are you goin'?"

"I thought you needed some sleep so I was just going to clean the remaining rooms until you-"

"Don't run yer goddamn brain's horses until I tell ya to!" Creed growled and pulled her back into the bed "I need a nap bad but ya need it worse so just duct tape that damn hole in yer face and shut yer eyes with me for a while."

In stead of wasting both her strength and time in another back talk, Claire just sighed and did as the alpha asshole said because he was right, she needed some rest, too. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She heard the old bed creak under Creed's weight as he flopped on the bed and smirked.

"Creed?"

Victor exhaled an annoyed breath and glared over him shoulder. "Now what?!"

Claire bit her lip and spoke softly, not sure if her further words would be appreciated or not. "Your Pa deserved it."

Creed slowly rolled over with a completely surprised smile at her words. He couldn't believe the hellcat really said something like that in stead of lashing out at him for murdering his father.

His hand slowly reached over to stroke her aching back through the shirt. Claire flinched at the touch first but then relaxed a little when he released a soothing purr.

"Sleep, kitten, you need it."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **I know I know, you guys must be wondering why I showed Victor a born feral in this fic. Well, because I'm gradually trying to connect him to another story from the comics very few people know about.**

 **Next Time:- Victor tells Claire about his first love ;-}**

 **And one more thing:- I'm working on a Storm/T'Challa plot bunny named GODDESS'S PANTHER and going to post it by the end of the week so stay ready, peeps ;-}**


	11. Chapter 11

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 11 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Warning:- Another dose of Victor's dark side in this one.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **A Week Later**

"U-Uh...you're going somewhere?" Claire hesitantly asked Creed putting on his jacket before the dressing table.

"What else does it look like I'm doin', frail?" Creed snorted, picking up an expensive perfume that smelled like an fragrant mix of Sandalwood and Musk.

"U-Uhm.." Claire cleared her throat as she nervously pushed a lock behind her ear. "D-Do you know any nursery around?"

Creed halted his action and glared over his shoulder at the young female. "Why do ya wanna know? Missin' yer Kindergarten days?" a sharp sneer jumped out with a sinister smirk.

Gritting her teeth, Claire suppressed a large roll of eyes. "No. I'm talking about a Plant Nursery. I need some plants for your dying garden."

"There's no reason ta bring a damn spring to the garden if ya ain't gonna stay here forever." Creed smirked again. "Besides, nice plan to try at another escape, frail but nope, it's gonna happen. I ain't takin' ya out."

The feral female crossed her arms with a sharp glare. "Oh really? Do you think I'd tell you about my plan if I really wanted to escape again? I never said I wanted to go out and buy the plants myself. I'm just asking you if you know any plant supplier so you can get me them yourself."

It took Creed a long moment to trust her words. "I think I know one. They'll deliver it before I leave."

"Great." Claire smiled shortly. It was the first time when he'd caused a smile on her lips and he liked it. "Okay so order some red Roses."

Creed flinched as he heard the word, _Roses_. He tried to harden his face before the frail could smell the change but she did anyway.

Clearing his throat, he arched a thick eyebrow. "Only red Roses?"

"Uh-yeah," she scratched her forehead with a somewhat shy smile. "I like them. I had one in our garden where..." the smile disappeared as she remembered her previous life in her own house before this damned mating thing happened. Creed smelled the surging grief and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me those salty rivers again, just go and prepare the lunch. The shrubs'll be here in half an hour."

Another hesitant question. "Would you help me plant them?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you wanna bury'em in the ground? Let'em stay in the pots."

She lowered her head and whispered softly. "Because the roots'll need more space to grow soon and i won't be here to plant them then so we're planting them in the ground already."

Creed rubbed his left temple. "Uh-okay, but you gotta wait until I come back."

"Okay."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Trembling, the poor woman wiped the streak of blood trailing down her nose and looked up with folded hands. "P-PLEASE..d-don't kill me.."

Creed crouched down and grabbed a handful of her hair, causing a sharp yelp on her lips and glared down at the quivering mess of flesh and bones.

"Ya shoulda thought that before spreadin' yer fuckin' legs fer Rice and his dogs. Yer were his personal assistant, right? Ya knew what he was doin' but ya didn't do a damn thing ta save those cubs! And as far i can smell now.." Creed smirked with another sharp sniff. "Ya've got a bun in yer oven yerself."

The frail quivered to her very core as she heard the giant feral. "P-Please...I'm sorry, I-I was afraid!" she defended herself with both hands protectively wrapped around her little baby bump. Terror dripping off the thick Spanish accent.

"Afraid?!" Creed gritted his teeth at the horrified prey. "I lost my little brother just because you were fucking afraid to rise against your fucking boss, frail and now you are going to pay for it!"

As the woman saw the feral raise his clawed hand to pounce at her heart, she covered her stomach with both hands again and hid her face in her knees. "P-Please...please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant, damn it..."

For the very first time in his entire life, Creed's lunging hand stopped at once as the shaking words hit him. Her words reminded him of his Mate's.

 _P-Please don't do that, I'm pregnant with your child, damn it!_

He didn't know if it was his imagination or something else, but at the next damn second, the human bitch's face turned into his Mate Claire's.

She lifted her eyes and pleaded again. "P-Please! D-Don't kill my baby!"

The same brown eyes filled with tears, the same trembling lips and the same mahogany hair. His eyes widened in great shock and confusion. Was it a fucking trap or what? how could this human bitch do something like THAT?!

He stepped back in great confusion and buried a hand into his hair. How could it fucking happen? Why was he seeing Claire's face in that human bitch?!

He spun around and shook his head. "Ya goin' crazy, Vic, fucked up crazy." he muttered to himself.

When the woman realized the feral man wasn't going to hurt her or her baby, she shakily whispered again. "P-Please don't kill me, I-I will not tell anyone anything."

Her words provoked the dulling fire of his anger again. He was here to rape and ghost the bitch but whatever the fuck his personal whore had done to his brain was not gonna let him do either of them.

But that doesn't mean he's not gonna punish the bitch for her crime.

"Nah, I don't believe ya." his index finger extended up to its dangerous length. "I need ta make sure ya don't."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

By the time Creed reached the gate of his house, he was fuming with anger. It was the very first time when he went for a kill but couldn't waste it and it was all because of that fucking little Mary Sue. He needed to kill someone and the frail was on top of his options at the moment. Cub or no Cub, he wasn't let going to let the bitch play with his head again.

All his anger started melting away as he opened the door and a blast of the thick scent of red roses filled his nostrils. The smell made his mind drown in the river of some very old memories of a face buried in a dark corner of it.

 _Rose..._

"Oh hey, you're back!" Claire's cheerful chink pulled him out of the whirl of memories who hurried out of storeroom with a trowel and spade and welcomed Creed with a sweet smile, something he had never expected from her for him.

"Look what I found in your storeroom. Now we're not gonna have to use the knife to dig." she picked up both of the tools. "Now c'mon, let's plant them."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor pushed his hands into his pockets and muttered. "Goddamn these reds smell worst than those damn Deodorants."

Claire smirked, digging up the soil. "To me, Roses have the most natural and pleasant smell in the world. Their appearance, their various colors and their scent, everything is amazing." She looked up over shoulder and smirked again. "For those who don't know, Rose is considered the symbol of the beauty and the perfection and red Roses are a time-honored way to express your love for your someone special."

When Claire turned her attention back to the digging, smirking, Creed crouched down next to her and abruptly whispered in her ear. "Frails and their obsession with roses..."

The throaty whisper sent a strong shiver down Claire's spine but in stead of being afraid of it, she turned her head and bored her eyes into Creed's. "Because a woman is like a Rose, Mr. Creed. If you treat her right, she'll bloom, if you don't, she'll wilt."

Creed momentarily looked into Claire's broad eyes. The proximity of their faces causing his anger to morph into a intense desire to touch her. Before he just forgot everything else, grabbed her face and plant a passionate kiss on her lips, he forced himself to burst into laughter. His reaction caused the feral woman to knit her eyebrows.

"Damn frail, where the hell did ya catch that shitty line, in some goddamn sappy novel?"

Claire rolled her eyes and carefully put the roots in the little hole she'd made in the ground. "It's Eric Wilson's quote, from _Fireproof."_

"Whatever." he finally stopped laughing and shook his head. "This quoty bullshit don't work in real life, babe. Every frail is a nuicense until you start dominatin' her."

Now it was Claire that shook her head at his shocking words. "You're really such an egotistical, egomaniacal, male chauvinistic pig! Is that why your Rose girl break up with you?"

As she tried to scoot over to dig another hole, Creed caught her wrist and pulled her against him. He glared at her." How did you find out about Rose?!"

She rolled her eyes again." Isn't it obvious? When I say the R word, a strange flinch crosses your face. As far as I've smelled emotions, only a nasty break up leave that kind of effect on you."

He released her at once. "She..she didn't break up with me..." the pain of loss he'd been trying to hide from everyone for years abruptly erupted and crept into his eyes. "She was...taken away from me."

"What?" a deep confusion drew Claire's eyebrows close. "What do you mean she was...taken away from you?"

Creed sighed and look into her eyes. A heavy curiosity was swimming in those wide pools again. His human side began a mental battle with his animal over if he should tell her about Rose or not and apparently, the animal was winning.

 _ **Sabertooth growls.**_

 _ **Tell the Mate everything, she deserves to know it!**_

Time to tell the bitch another secret he hadn't anyone else for the past one and half century.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Jimmy was always a sick child and had no one else to play with except for me." Creed muttered softly. The frail and him were sitting on the bottom step. He still wasn't sure if he should tell her everything or not but he was always helpless before his animal's urges.

"Master Howlett knew I didn't like Jimmy very much so he brought an orphaned girl named Rose O' Hara from the town to make friends with his son." Victor got lost in the whirl of memories again that brought a slight smile to his lips. "She was a pretty Redhead. We three kept playing and talking all day. She wasn't afraid of me or my goddamn mutation and called my claws and canines 'astonishing'. I don't know what the hell she saw in a monster like me but she said she liked spending time with me, maybe because we were both the victims of a hapless fate. I began to fall for her but Logan despised her.

One day when me and Jimmy were playing in the garden without Rose, we heard someone's muffled screams from behind the mansion. When we reached there, we saw Thomas brain Rose with a large stone."

He lowered his head to hide the tears of grief and rage beginning to form in her eyes and whispered softly. "I could smell Thomas all over her, she was raped. Master Howlett called the doctor but she couldn't survive the injuries but before dying she told us Logan's motive behind her brutal murder."

"What was it?" Claire finally spoke.

"She was murdered because she'd overheard my father's plan to elope with Jimmy's mother after killing Master Howlett and stealing all the cash and jewellery they had at home. When they caught her hearing their sceme, Thomas captured her and..." he hastily wiped the salty drops away before they could fall and finally looked up. The ruthless aggression was back on the hardened face. "I don't think I need ta tell ya the rest of the story."

A stunned Claire slowly looked away and chewed her bottom lip before returning to him. "Look Creed, I-I'm sor-"

"Don't." a raised hand cut her off. "Don't need yer fuckin' sorry or pity, frail, I've lost the girl as well as avenged her death long before ya were even born so ya better not give yer fuckin' apologies about it now. Just don't mention her before me again. She's gone and buried and let her be that way."

Claire sighed and dropped her gaze before mumbling. "I wish she was alive, because maybe then you wouldn't be what you are today."

Creed smirked. "And what am I exactly, frail?"

Claire once again gathered all her inner strength and gave a sharp riposte. "A psychopathic murderer who enjoys killing innocent people without any fuckin' regret on his face." finishing her sentence, she stood back up to go back to her plants but Creed caught her wrist. Smirking, the feral man towered over the young petite. Before she could smell his evil intentions, his hands snaked around her narrow waist and pulled her against his chest. Claire panicked and struggled to wriggled out of the ring of his arms but the sadistic bastard wouldn't let her. His fingers possessively digging into her clothed hips, reminding her she was still the Nightingale locked in his guilded cage.

Her heart jumped into her mouth as his mouth exhaled warm breath on her left ear and whispered seductively. "Do you believe in givin' second chances, frail?"

Claire's eyebrows drew close. "What are you-"

"Yes or no, frail."

Claire finally stopped struggling with a pissed huff. "Yes, I do."

Creed smirked again, lowering his hands to cup her prominent ass through faded denim, making Claire's eyes bulge out. "So if I wasn't a 'psychopathic murderer who enjoys killing innocent people with any fuckin' regret on his face' and treated ya like a fuckin' princess, would you be my Mate forever?"

The hard look softened when she realized where he was trying to go with that line. An unexpected smile touched her lips. To shock the feral man with a naughty touch, Claire's hands slowly crept up his arms and took her lips close to his ear to whisper a simple but stunning word.

"Maybe."

With a soft laugh Claire pushed the giant feral away and turned on her heel to go back to digging, leaving a dumbstruck Creed behind. She had no idea what a small whisper of her honey-dripping voice did to him and Whoa, those swaying hips making their way back to the pots... He could feel himself tenting behind the zipper rapidly. Her reply replaying in his mind again and again. _Maybe_. Was she serious? Would she really give this strangest bond on the planet another chance and stay with him if he...? The simple word opened a whole new box of expectations and desires for both Victor and Sabertooth.

 _Maybe/_ _ **Maybe**_. **.**. **.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next time:- Get ready to see a totally different side of the baddest feral on the planet, people ;-}**


	12. Chapter 12

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 12 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 ***DIng-Dong* another update *DIng-Dong***

 **KittyBear98- And one maybe can make the big bad Sabertooth change into a loving and caring mate lol.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

The dull sound of pans being picked up and put on the iighting burners stirred Claire's slumbering senses. The feline female hummed softly with a soft yawn and rolled over to sit up. She muffled another yawn against her palm and stretched like a cat. The nostrils caught the mouth watering smell of chicken salad sandwich and coffee but she shook her head. The Creed guy was sure as hell not such a gentleman who would cook anything else but her brain. She picked up her woollen shawl lying near her feet and wrapped it around her shoulders. She lazily forced herself out of the bed, twisting her open, messy hair in a loose bun but a sharp whistle from the door startled her.

"Leave it open," Victor leaned against the door frame with crossed arms and legs and gave her a lustful once over. "I like it wild and messy."

Claire rolled her eyes and deliberately made a tight bun. "But you certainly won't like it when one falls in your coffee."

Creed chuckled and lazily walked in. Claire's eyeballs sprang out when she felt his audacious hands snake around her waist and pull her against his chest only to send a warm throaty whisper into her ear. "Who said ya were goin' ta make breakfast today?"

Shocked and angry at the same time, Claire snapped her neck to him, trying to strip his hands off her body. "What do you mean?"

"I mean to say..." just to get a rise out of his little kitten, Victor caught her earlobe between his teeth and bit it softly. "I've prepared breakfast today."

"What the hell?!" shocked, angry and embarrassed, Claire elbowed Creed hard in the kidney to shove him away and spun on her heel to glare at him.

Victor rubbed the kneed skin with a fake ouch. "What was that for?!"

"For that...inappropriate thing you just did to my ear!" Claire snarled back. "Don't every try to do that again and, who the fuck even told you to make breakfast, huh?!"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Yer really the most ungrateful bitch I've ever seen, frail. Ya were snorin' like a damn chainsaw so I thought I should prepare breakfast today and yer givin' me hell about it in stead of sayin' a sweet thank you.

"First of all, I don't snore! And second of all," Claire's upper lip curled up into another snarl. "You can cook?"

Creed tossed his head back and gave the biggest eye roll of his life. "Do I really look like a guy who lives on that goddamn stale junk food? Not being cocky here but i cook finger-licking good and it's waiting outside." he said with a smug sweep of his arm.

"Uhm-ok, I need a shower first." as she spun for the bathroom, a light slap met her left ass cheek.

Rubbing her violated property, Claire snapped over her shoulder." Now what was that for?!"

"Nothing, just admirin' yer bubbles."

"You're disgusting, Creed!" Claire turned on her heel. "And please do something about the broken bolt of your bathroom's door! I have to keep a damn bucket against the door every time to stop it from opening by itself."

Victor threw another leer at her. "Nope, ain't gonna. That small gap gives me a perfect image to jerk off every time."

Claire's jaw hit the floor. "What the fucking hell?!"

Creed grinned. "Knew that would get ya, but relax kitten, I ain't no peeping Tom who needs ta see ya naked every time I need to jack off. My mind does that fer me."

Claire groaned. "Ugh, you're really the perfect synonym of disgusting, Creed!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

With a contented burp Claire well-manneredly muffled with her fingers, Claire leaned back and grumbled. "Gotta say, Creed, you cook really well."

Creed raised a playful eyebrow. "Is my disgusting mind imagining it or you really just admired my cooking?"

Smirking, Claire shook her head with a soft roll of eyes. "You're just too much, Creed." she said, getting up to pick up the empty plates when Creed caught her wrist.

He looked up at her and smiled at her questioning gaze. "Leave'em right where they are. I'll take care of'em later."

"What?" the questioning gaze deepened. "Why would you-"

"Because you're going to enter the next month soon and I don't wanna risk my Cub's health so I've decided to take care of the mansion for the next two months!" he growled sharply. He hated to babble all this pansy ass bullshit. "I've already cleaned up all the rooms while you were sleepin' like a damn junkie."

Pleasantly surprised, Claire smirked again. "So you're finally tired of seeing me as your personal maid?"

Creed grinned. "Yup 'cause now I'm really looking forward to seeing you as my personal puffy momma."

Claire quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mea-"

"I've called a doctor, to do a check up on ya. She'll be here in no time."

"Wow," a heavy surprise in feral girl's eyes. "Now you're really starting to freak me out, dude."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"So how's the Cub, frail?" Creed asked the young woman Ruth had sent to perform an ultrasound on Claire at home through his narrowed glare. He didn't need to hear his Cub's slow and steady heartbeats on a goddamned machine but he needed to be sure they were both fine.

The timid young woman adjusted her glasses and smiled weakly at the scary Feral. "Oh don't worry, Mr. Creed, the baby is absolutely fine and healthy. Its rapidly developing his healing ability that would take care of all the tension the outer world is giving to it." the couple smiled widely at the relieving news.

"But you, Ms. Claire, As Mr. Creed told me, you really need to take care of these unstable changes in your BP, it's still pretty high. I'm sure you must be suffering from severe headaches because of that recently."

Claire lowered her head to hide the busted look of her face and pushed a lock behind her ear. "Uhm...yes, actually."

The young doctor leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "And can i know the reason?"

Being the complete opposite of what Creed had expected, her reply surprised him. "I feel a bit lonely and scared when Vi...Mr. Creed is out of town."

The other woman sighed with a pursed smile. "Look ma'am, the baby would be able to take care of both of you only when its healing factor reaches the final stage of its building process. You really need to take care of yourself on both physical and mental levels until that happens. Just don't worry and be happy, that's the only advice I can give you at this time."

"Don't sweat it, frail, I'm going to make sure she stays happy and tension-free from now on." Creed gave a sharp grunt.

"O-Okay then, time to leave," she got back up and ran her eyes around. "Um-where is washroom?"

Claire pointed her finger at the door. "And please, keep that empty bucket against the door because the latch is broken."

"Uh-okay." the doctor nodded and hastily left the feral couple alone for a while. Victor walked over to the machine and contemplated the HD image of his unborn Cub on the large screen before him. He could see every organ clearly. A large head, small but thick arms and plump legs, everything was there.

"Growin' quite fast, Cub." a soft smirk unconsciously played on his lips. His piercing gaze was fixed at its face. The eyes were closed and thin lips were somewhat pursed. When he eyes fell on that small cute nose, his clawed hand hesitantly reached over to touch it. As he touched the LED screen, a strong shiver ran down his spine. A small part of his was breathing on that square. Something, a monster like him had never thought he could ever have. The image created a whirl of emotions he didn't even know he had inside him.

 _ **Sabertooth purrs.**_

 _ **Our Cub...**_

Claire, who had been watching this silent act of a father's affection for his unborn child for the past fifteen minutes, smiled softly. "Can you smell its gender?"

Creed turned to him and smirked again. "Yes I can. But ain't gonna tell ya, it's gonna be our little secret."

Claire shook her head with a smirking roll of eyes and started to get up. "So what do you want for lunch? I was thinking about making-"

"Let's order pizza."

His reply surprised her. "W-What? Pizza?"

"Yeah, I like Pepperoni, what's your pick?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um...Barbecued chicken..?" Claire said, confused. She had no idea what'd happened to Creed today.

"Cool." Victor pulled out his phone and made the orders.

"So," he looked back to her and smirked. "Until the pizzas come, let's go outside."

Claire gave another super shocked face. "Whoa, you wanna take me outside? Aren't you afraid I'll try my luck at another 'escape'?!"

"I know ya won't." Creed smirked. "'Cause you're a good little girl who don't wanna another death on her head." that smart-ass wink made her smirk back.

"Yeah, you're right Mr. Smartypants, so where are going?"

Creed smirked mysteriously. "To meet an old friend."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire ran her exploratary gaze around. "Your friend lives here, in the wood?"

"Yep, that's where her kind lives." Creed smirked and let out a loud, guttural purr to let his 'friend' know he'd come to see her. Before Claire could shoot another annoying question, the cougar she'd seen feed upon those dead bodies that day, walked out of the thick bushes and advanced toward Victor.

Claire's eyes broadened in great surprise when the cougar lowered her head and let Creed rub her head and neck. She inhaled Claire's presence and growled softly but Creed's purr calmed her again.

Claire smirked. "So she's your old friend, huh?"

"Yeah," Victor rested his head against his friend's and pushed lightly in feline affection. "She always comes down to meet me whenever I'm back."

Creed released another whispered purr that made the big cat look up to see Claire. She slowly walked up to her. On her side, moving with care, Claire stepped toward the other female. Her hands, tightly bound, were getting numb. So were her feet. The cat sniffed her curiously, as if trying to make sure she was not dangerous.

Victor jumped to his feet and smirked again. "Extend your hand and rub her head, frail."

A terrified Claire looked back to him. "B-But what if she-"

"No, she won't." Creed assured her. "Animals don't hurt people until they smell dangerous to them."

Claire nodded shakily and hesitantly extended her hand to touch the head of the other feline female. The cougar growled as she sniffed the unknown touch but then let her touch her. Claire gently stroked her head and shiny smooth coat of her fur around her neck.

"I saved her life from a damn flatscan hunter once." Creed smiled. "Ever since then we've been best buddies."

Claire took in the scent of the big cat. "She's pregnant."

"Yeah, it's her final month." Creed had a genuine smile this time. "I'll able to see her first Cubs." Claire turned her attention back to the beautiful creature before her and let her lick her cheeks.

Creed grinned. "I think she likes ya."

Claire cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. "I like her, too."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire left the last slice of her pizza and hurried over to the window as she heard the loud rumble of thick dark clouds coming to pour all their water over them. She looked up at the darkening sky and smiled. "The rain is coming."

She smiled widely as the first cross spray touched the old glass. Her right index claw traced the trail of one of those shiny diamonds.

Creed shook his head, rolling his eyes. "What's with frails and their goddamn obsession with rains?"

Claire looked at him and smirked weakly. "I don't know about others but I like rain because I hardly got to go outside and enjoy it."

"What? Your daddy never let ya to go outside and splash around like a damn monkey in the rain?"

"No, he didn't." Claire looked down and muttered. "He was at work all day."

"Well then," an evil smirk took over Creed's lips when an evil idea crept into his mind. He slowly walked over to Claire and picked her up in his arms before rushing out of the house.

Claire Squeaked angrily. "What's all this, Creed?! Just put me down!"

"Nope!" Victor looked down at her and grinned mischievously. "You wanted to enjoy the rain, right? Now enjoy every goddamn drop of it but only in my arms!"

He started spinning her around in his arms that made her finally give up her weak protests and squeal in delight. The spray of rain falling on her face and making her feel alive again. Her hands unconsciously wrapped around his neck as she laughed loudly. Creed hadn't seen her laugh so joyfully in his presence and it made him want to keep twirling around.

"O-Okay, okay, stop, please!" she said, finally trying to stop laughing. "I'm feeling dizzy now."

Victor finally put her back on her feet. Her hands were still around Creed's neck to maintain her balance. Gasping, she hid her face against his chest and laughed again. "Oh my god, that was awesome! You should apply for a merry-go-round's job in some carnival, dude."

Creed chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nope, I just wanna be your personal merry-go-round."

Claire chuckled back and buried her face deeper into his soaked shirt. She inhaled his scent. The naturally musky perfume that was a intoxicating mix of Pine and Maple and something else she could put her finger on. She slowly pulled her head back and looked up to the giant feral who was staring right back at her. There was something in his eyes that mesmerized her. She bit her bottom lip as her right hand thoughtlessly reached up to cup his cheek. Victor eagerly leaned into the soft wet palm and before they both knew what was happening, Claire felt the softness of his furry hand slide up her back as he drew her closer into a kiss.

The kiss was slow, a little bit hard as if held back for years. Claire couldn't believe a monster among men like Creed could be so gentle and careful when kissing. Victor slowly tasted her soft lips. His lips rubbing against those sweet petals again and again and collecting the stubborn drops of rain that refused to fall off her lips.

Creed's massive arms now wrapped around his Mate's little frame and Claire's hands started stroking the back of his neck. Claire moaned softly when his rough tongue softly swiped over her bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter her mouth. Claire unconsciously granted it by opening her mouth. Victor's tongue slipped in and wrapped around hers to dance in a silent melodic tango. A large blast of pheromones dissolved in the air around the feral couple. Victor cupped her face as his tongue descended deeper and growled.

"Mine."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next time- Victor has a little challenge for his kitten ;-}**


	13. Chapter 13

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 13 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Yoohoo, another update, Creeders!**

 **A sweet thanks to** **Orangeporqupine** **,** **Black Rose Witch** **and a lovely** **Guest** **for their awesome reviews and yes,** **Black Rose Witch** **\- Thanks you so much for the review, I love to read the opinions and suggestions of my readers. Now, as far as it's about Victor being too expressive and forthcoming, he's never been a sane character to me, not because he's a psychopathic murderer, but just because he always listens to his animal and his unpredictable mood swings. He always does what Sabertooth forces him to and Sabertooth wants him to be all nice and open to his Mate, Claire. That's why he's trying everything in his power to make her like him. Hope that explains everything lol.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Mine."

Victor poured all his desires and frustration into that one single word and deepened the kiss with everything he had. Claire also tried to respond to his efforts by kissing him back with equal passion. She unconsciously cupped his cheeks and let her tongue fight a sensuous battle with his until a painful realization knocked at the door of her conscience.

 _She was kissing Victor Creed._

 _The man who murdered her father._

"N-NO!" using an unknown power even she did not know she had, Claire broke the kiss and shoved Victor away. Panting breathlessly, she slowly brought her trembling fingers to her lips, almost as if she couldn't believe that she'd just kissed him and shook her head vigorously.

"I-It's wrong, it's so very wrong..."

Shaking her head continuously, she spun around and ran back to the mansion, leaving a baffled and heavily aroused Creed behind. He could smell her confusion and guilt that just stopped her from giving into her feral desires.

But he would break all those walls down! He would force her to face the damned reality that she was a goddamned female feral who needed a mate to protect both her and her Cub from this goddamned world of mutant hating flatscans and he would make her believe he would lay the entire world at her feet if she said once that she wanted to live with him as his mate forever.

He ran his hand through his soaked hair and smirked softly with an unbreakable determination in his eyes. "No matter what ya do, you can't run from this bond, darlin'."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire just stomped into bathroom and started wiping her mouth with a towel strenuously before a 19th century's oval Acanthus mirror above the sink. She mentally chided herself for the lack of her self-control in the blurred mirror. She could still feel his taste in her mouth and it wasn't going away.

Furiously frustrated, she grabbed her toothpaste and brush from the holder. She shoved a thick layer of the paste into her mouth and started brushing her teeth angrily, in the hope that the minty taste would overcome his but no use. The stubborn moment when their soaked bodies were wrapped around each other and their mouths were devouring each other greedily was shamelessly revolving around her mind.

"Urghhh!" she pulled the brush out and tossed it to the tiled floor. She looked down at herself, damn, she was even smelling like him! It reminded her of the night when Creed...

She angrily started shedding her clothes so she could at least wash the filthy scent of that fucking killer off her body. That would make her feel a little bit better, almost as if she had erased some evidence of her damned lustful crime.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor smirked when he heard her desperate attempts to scrub him off her body in the shower. He shook his head at the frail's folly. He advanced towards the door to tell her to come out but the slightly ajar door he'd forgotten to repair earlier today gave him an eye widening view of his Mate in her _completely_ naked glory wrapped in a cloud of thick steam and the heavy smell of her favourite Lavender soap.

That body... Any man could set the whole world on fire for that body. That flawless pale white skin that had recently achieved its 'pregnancy glow', those heavier but pointed breasts and dayum! That prominent curve of her ass blew his senses. The shiny droplets of shower were sliding down that heavenly piece of beauty to the floor just like the rain did a few minutes ago and the long drenched locks of her mahogany hair were hugging her back like hundreds of Cobras. His hand unconsciously reached down to gave his painfully hard clothed cock a stroke. He hated to be a peeping Tom but that peek was definitely something he would never want to miss.

The crack sent a mischievous idea to his brain that made him smile. _Time to get another rise out of my kitten_.

He stealthily slipped out of his clothes and proceeded toward the bathroom. Claire was too busy stripping off her skin to notice that Creed was standing on the door and before she could see it coming, the giant feral yanked the door open and burst in.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"What the hell?!" Claire's eyes widened in great horror and hands hastily reached up to protect her modesty from the giant asshole who just burst in. "Can't you see I'm taking a goddamn shower here?!"

Smirking evilly, Creed gave her a lustful once over before stepping forward to stand in the luxurious steam shower, making her step back in horror. "Oops, my bad, I didn't know that."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Claire threw an infuriated finger at him as she grabbed the towel with the other hand and tried to cover her front from his lascivious eyes. "You could smell i was in shower!"

"Uh maybe I could," he replied nonchalantly, grabbing _her_ soap and starting rubbing it all over his furry chest. "But I needed a shower, too and ya seemed to be on the mission on finishing the water of the entire Canada today so..."

Claire's jaw hit the floor with a scrunched up nose when she saw the feral bastard take HER soap down and rub it all over his monstrous barbed cock she still couldn't believe she had taken inside of her that night. She was never going to use that damned thing again.

"You...you're really so fucking disgusting, Creed!"

"Oh yeah?" Victor suddenly closed the damned distance between their bodies in a split second, causing a loud gasp on her lips and trapped the feisty kitten between him and the tiled wall. Claire tried to wriggle out of the trap of his arms but no use. Creed grabbed a corner of the petty towel trying to hide his Mate's body from him and snatched it off her before throwing it aside.

Trembling, Claire squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side as Victor took his mouth close to her face and rubbed his furry cheek against her smooth one. "Well you weren't calling me fuckin' disgusting a few minutes ago when my hands were gropin' yer ass and my tongue was halfway down yer throat."

Claire tried to push him away with a futile lie. "I'm sure you'll have touched that damn mark on my neck to seduce me that time!"

"Oh really? Ya think i need ta touch that shitty mark to make ya moan like a bitch fer me every time? Is that a challenge?" Creed smirked, gathering Claire's hands in a single grasp above her head. "Then take a challenge of mine, frail, I won't touch the mark, kiss you or fuck you, but you will still beg me to make you cum."

Claire snapped her neck back to him. "That's never gonna happ-"

Claire's sentence was cut off by the other audacious hand of Creed that grabbed her thigh and raised her leg to wrap it around his waist. Claire struggled against the groping touch but stopped fighting it immediately as she felt the swollen head of his stiff cock probing into her hot entrance. Fresh Lilies filled the air.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Feel that, darlin'?" Victor purred into her ear throatily, his free hand going up to roam all over her heaving wet bosom. "I know you want it bad."

"D-Don't..." Claire threw her head back against the tiles wall with a soft whimper when Victor's sharp claws sensually raked up the valley of her sensitive breasts, leaving pink burning trails behind that made her core throb painfully. She closed her eyes and silently scolded her body for its betrayal.

"A-Ahhh..." another whimper escaped the poor female when releasing her hands with a soft warning, Creed caught a stiffened nipple between the tips of his thumb and index claw and pinched it softly. The painful but still arousing sensation made her writhe like a fish without water around him.

"Shit!" Creed groaned throatily when her writhing core rubbed against his tip repeatedly.

Claire almost came unglued when Victor lowered his head and took the other raisin into his mouth and began flicking his tongue over her taut nipple. All her guilt and shame dissolved in the passion of the moment. Ignoring her brain, her shaking fingers grabbed the back of Victor's head and pulled him closer. That surprised Creed. He didn't know she would give up so easily. _All praises to the hormonal changes._

Kicking his self-control aside, Creed now wrapped her other leg around him, too and dry-humped into her hungrily. His cock demandingly bumping into her narrow opening to make her moan but refusing to enter every time. Claire was now almost a trembling mess at his mercy. She needed to come desperately but Creed wasn't going to give it to her that easy. Her inexperienced fingers reached down to do it themselves for her but his hand swatted them away with a soft warning. "No cheatin'."

He now wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed gently. "C'mon frail, say you want me ta make ya cum!"

Claire opened her eyes and glared into his eyes before snarling through her clenched jaw. "N-Never..."

Creed grinned. "Let's see..."

"O-Oh fuck!" Claire groaned loudly as his hand traveled down and tweaked her clit mercilessly. The sharp nip was painful, arousing and maddening at the same time. A couple of tears escaped her eyes and dissolved in the warm droplets sitting on her face.

Creed growled again, slowly increasing his pressure on the twitching piece of flesh. "Just say it frail, I know you need it bad!"

"I-I.." Claire gasped breathlessly, her body felt helpless before this man and his hands. She angrily looked down to avoid his gaze and gritted her clenched teeth."I-I...j-just...just make me—AHHHHH!"

Victor's eyes narrowed at the dead-awakening scream that caused him to unwrap Claire's legs and put her back down. Trembling like a dry leaf, she pointed her index finger at the floor. "C-Cockroach! Get rid of it!"

Before Creed could even lower his head to glare at the poor insect, Claire hurriedly pushed past him and ran out of the bathroom, screaming like crazy. "You and that cockroach, you're both assholes, Creed!"

With a deep sigh Creed finally looked down and glared at the damned sewer lover before growling. "Great timing, bub."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Getting dry-humped by Creed in the shower, Mmmm...i know what I'm gonna dream about tonight lol.**

 **Next time:- My kinda frail...**


	14. Chapter 14

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 14 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hiya there, Creeders, here's your Fourteenth update full of all the naughty fluff y'all wanted to see between our feral couple ;-}**

 **A sweet thanks with a sweet slice of Oreo Cheesecake on the top to** **Orangeporqupine** **,** **Mia** **and a cute** **Guest** **for their wonderful reviews. I hadn't seriously thought about updating this week because of some health problems but this one is for all my reviewers who wait hard for every update :-}!**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Two days later**

"Hey, frail! Where the hell is this Guacamole?" Victor growled from the kitchen.

Claire smirked, swiping through the channels. "It's in the fridge, first shelf, light green packet. Need any other help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Claire smirked again. "I told you to let me make it but the big bad Sabertooth just doesn't listen!"

"Uh-uh, correction frail, you didn't tell me to let you make it, you made it sound like _I_ couldn't make it and you know how much I love challenges these days." the seductive purr that followed his sentence made Claire blush furiously. She knew the smug bastard was talking about that bathroom incident when he just burst in and...

Creed chuckled from the kitchen. "Mmmm that pink looks great on your cheeks, frail."

She blushed again. "You better focus on preparing my snack, the baby is hungry." she growled and finally stopped on a news channel to prevent her mind from wandering toward that little incident and the news flashing on the screen definitely caught her attention.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _"-According to the doctors, the victim is still not mentally able to answer the questions of police through signs but the officials of Transigen are convinced the attack was made by the same mutant serial killer who has brutally murdered 10 other big names of the company."_

Creed's jaw clenched at once as he heard the news running on the damned television. He hurried out of the kitchen and stomped into the hall to snarl at the feral girl. "Why the hell are ya catchin' those damned crime news at this time?"

With a shuddering sigh, Claire looked over her shoulder and asked bitterly. "That was you, right?"

Stifling his surging anger, Victor replied through a locked jaw. "That's none of yer business."

"Not my business?" Claire simply lost it. She shot out of the couch and stomped over to feral man to snarl it out on him. "You cut her tongue off, Creed! She was pregnant, just like me!" tears of guilt and anger filling her eyes. "She would never be able to talk to her baby, do you realize tha-"

"The bitch should be thankful i didn't cut her fuckin' head off!" Victor finally spat back. "She and hundreds of mutant haters like her had destroyed our entire kind for no fuckin' reason, frail! I've seen the people i knew and cared about die in front of my fuckin' eyes and it all happened just because of those mutant despising bastards!"

"But she was carrying a child, Creed." Claire defended her anger shakily. "How would you feel if someone did something like that to-"

"NOBODY can hurt my pack, frail!" Creed almost roared this time, causing Claire to squeeze her eyes shut. Creed let out a deep exhale to calm himself down before hesitantly cupping Claire's cheeks. He bored his intense eyes into Claire's glistening ones and tried to convince her she was always safe with him. "I'll never let anybody hurt you."

He released her only when she gave a shaky nod against his touch. He hastily wrapped a protective arm around her trembling shoulders and gave a weak smirk. "Now c'mon, your Nachos with Guacamole Salsa and Cheese shit is ready, let's see that shitty flick you told me to download, what is its name? Ah, yes, a dork to remember."

Claire gave a shaky laugh. "Hey, it's 'A Walk to Remember'! And it's not shitty at all!"

Victor grinned back. "If you shed a single tear, it'd enter my list of shittiest movies of the world."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _"Ya know, I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it, and then you happened! I-I...I do not need a reason to be angry with God."_

With a curled up upper lip, Victor scowled at the feral girl who released her fifty-sixth tear with the loud crunch of her seventy-fourth nacho as the crappy dialogue ended and that Jamie frail ran back to wherever the hell she came from.

With another huff, he handed Claire another tissue. "Thanks." she said without even giving him the courtesy of looking at him and wiped the damned drop away. Creed rolled his eyes and propped up his head on his elbow again. The flick was giving him some major headache. He needed to beat the shit out of something before he died of boredom.

His super bored mind was suddenly lightened by the bulb of a bright idea. Stealing quick glances at frail's sniveling frame, Creed slowly pushed the buds of his earphones into his ears and switched on his phone. He went straight to his videos and touched 'Play'.

Claire's sniffling nose abruptly caught a strong waft of Creed's surging arousal. She scowled at the feral man sitting beside her only to find he was busy watching something on his phone. Her narrowed glare traveled down his profile and got stuck at the raging hard on tenting behind the zipper. _What the hell is he watching in stead of the movie?!_

Um, what are you watching?" she suddenly pounced at his phone to see what he was seeing and the video caused her to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"Ewww! You're watching porn?!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _Shit!_ Creed hastily tried to wipe the busted look off his face and started thinking for an excuse. "Uh..you were busy with that shitty flick so...uh-i decided to watch something interesting on my phone, that's it."

"Interesting, yeah right." Claire rolled her eyes with a purely disbelieving look. "That tiny slip of girl with fake breasts being fucked by that muscled tank is definitely something interesting, isn't it?"

"At least it was better than all those damn buckets of tears and pathetic lines like- I do not need a reason to be angry with God!" Creed mocked Jamie's dialogue. "I mean, c'mon frail, who the fuck talks this way in real life?!"

Claire's jaw dropped open. "The girl has Leukemia! She is gonna die soon! And since you haven't seen the movie before, the boy still accepts her and marries her, do you know how beautiful that sounds?"

Creed snorted. "Well that kinda 'beautiful' shit just happens with those fuckin' flatscans, not our kind!"

Claire lowered her head and whispered. "But I still wish to experience it. That's why I'm so fond of their romantic stuff."

Victor sighed with a small roll of eyes. "Well if you want a guy to fall for you that hard, you gotta keep your requirements as realistic as you can. Which means no knight in shining armour shit."

Claire looked up again and smirked with a contemplated look on her face. "Well then, let me think," she looked up to the ceiling with a mischievous pout and tapped her chin with her index finger. "First of all, he should be well-educated."

 _ **Sabertooth gives a big eye roll.**_

 _ **Cross.**_

"Second, a respected job."

 _ **Crrrosss!**_

"Third and the most important one, he should be a nice man."

 _ **A BIG MOTHERFUCKING CROSS!**_

"Handsome...nah, I don't give a damn about handsome when I have these claws and teeth on my body." she finally looked back to Victor whose face had a funny grimace this time. "By the way, Mr. Creed, what are your requirements for your kind of lady?"

The giant feral rolled his eyes again. "There's no 'my kinda lady' frail. For me, any frail'll do if she agrees to adjust with my way of living."

"Wow," Claire smirked mischievously. "And here I thought your kind of woman will be an ass-kicking one who knows how to handle both your mood swings and your enemies."

Creed smirked back. "That would be nice but that's not a requirement. You see," Claire's heart started beating faster when his large hand took her smaller one in as he gazed into her eyes. "I need a woman who is never gonna hate Sabertooth and bury her head in the damn sand when he comes back home, covered in the blood of his enemies. A woman who's never gonna fall sick or die on me because I'm goddamn tired to being alone and finally a woman who's always gonna keep a grip on Victor Creed so he couldn't become what he was in the past again."

His piercing gaze instantly made her nervous and she tore her eyes away from him and started to get out of the bed. "Well, I hope you'll find that woman one day because I'm nothing like her."

Creed caught her wrist against and pulled her against him before growling. "And what the hell makes ya think that?"

Claire replied through her clenched teeth. "Because you're the murderer of my father and now after me just for this baby! We share nothing but this damn bond, Creed. It's just a temporary feral attraction animals feel toward each other when they're in heat or together until the pregnancy ends but once it is over and they decide to move on, bam, it's gone, just like that. Subtract that attraction and we don't feel anything but hate and disgust toward each other, at least I don't." with the last of her sentence, she pulled her hand back and rushed out of the room.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Why the hell are ya so breath-stoppin', kitten?" Victor growled softly, glaring at Claire's peacefully sleeping profile. The girl was softly snoring next to him but his sleep was out of his reach tonight. He couldn't help but watch her slumber like a baby who had no tension about what was going to come tomorrow.

Her words she said during the movie replayed in his mind. She said she was nothing like the woman he wanted as his Mate. The poor frail had no idea he couldn't picture anyone else but her in that frame now. She thought he was after her just for the Cub? No, the terms had changed now, now he wanted both of them, together and he'd do everything in his power to make it happen.

His contemplation was broken by a soft hum Claire let out as she rolled onto her side and rested her head on her joined palms. Her lower body unconsciously grew closer to Creed's in a search for his body heat. Victor smirked softly. His hand hesitantly advanced toward her and wrapped around her waist. He tried to be very still, as if she was a butterfly he wasn't trying to scare away but his body had a mind of his own and it was reacting to his Mate's scent who was so close to it at the moment.

His clawed fingers slowly trailed down and carefully brushed the skin around her slightly engorged belly button. Claire stirred in her sleep at the slightly stinging touch. It encouraged Victor to touch her more. Before he could stop himself, his talons went down, sliced the hook and slipped into her borrowed pants.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's sleepy eyes fluttered open as felt Creed's audacious touch near her clothed core. She snapped over her shoulder. "What the fuck are you-"

"Shhh..." his forefinger silenced her. A naughty grin touched his lips. "Just givin' ya what I couldn't that day."

"W-Wha..." a soft whimper escaped Claire's lips as Victor's middle talon made a small hole in her panties and slowly probed into her nether lips stuck together.

Gritting her teeth, she hastily caught his damned wrist to pull it out. "C-Creed, don't-"

"Don't do what, kitten...?" he purred into her ear before attacking the sensitive joint of her neck and shoulder. The grip around his wrist loosened as once as she threw her head back with a loud "Ahhh!". He licked her bared neck, slowly moving his tongue and tasting the pearls of warm sweat his ministrations were putting there.

"M-Mmmm..." Claire mewed like a real kitten as his finger slipped past her lips, easily sliding along the sticky stream of her cum her rapidly arousing core was producing.

She made another futile attempt to try to stop him. "C-Creed...d-don't, please! you promised you wouldn't touch me like that again."

Ignoring her insincere protests, Creed began playing with her clit, rubbing his thumb up and down to make her squirm furiously.

"Ya know what I smell on yer skin right now, kitten?" he purred against the sweaty skin. "I smell wild Lilies, frustration and me, not the hate and disgust you were talking about in the afternoon, do you know why? Because your body does not hate me, kitten. Your mind wants to obey its Alpha and your senses react to my touch. It's the strongest bond of the world and it isn't goin' anywhere even if you go away from me." his voice was low, soothing and setting her senses on fire.

Claire wasn't in the condition of reacting to any of his growls at the moment. Her mind was swimming in the surging pool of her personal lust and passion. The fact that Creed was the murderer of her father and thousands of others didn't even cross her mind at that time. In a small corner of her brain she had also started believing the feral bastard was right, her body did respond to his touch every time. She'd never felt such a strong attraction toward any other man before.

"A-Aahhh!" Claire tossed her head back and groaned in Creed's ear as he middle claw pushed its way into her flowing narrow hole and started stroking her inner walls wrapped around his claw. Claire simply lost it and bucked against the maddening scratches, quivering. The coiled up tension in her tummy increased when one of Victor's hand reached up to pinch her over sensitive nipples. Creed grinned when she tightly clenched her legs together, trapping his claw inside her to play with her even more.

"Say it darlin'," he growled in her ear before nibbling it softly. "Say you want me to make ya cum..."

Her hands unconsciously reached up to roam through his short but thick hair. "I-I...i want you to..."

"Yeah baby, just say it once.." he whispered against the trembling flesh of her shoulder. Moving his claw inside her expertly, Victor leaned his head forward and began to suckle the sweet, sensitive spot above her collar bone, running his tongue over the wet cold trail of saliva. The whole thing made her crave for the release even more.

"I-I...p-please...please make me c-"

Unfortunately, her begging was interrupted by the hideous ringtone of Creed's phone.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"You gotta be shittin' me, man!"

With a loud grumble, Creed grabbed his phone from the stand and climbed out of the bed. He didn't want to let Claire hear anything from his dirty work ground so he hurried out of the room.

"What is it, Johny boy?!"

 _"Whoa, what was that growl for?" a_ startled voice asked from the other side. _"Did I interrupt something important?"_

"Very important." Creed snapped. "Now, just cut to the chase, what's the call about?"

 _"Um-just to let you know that your next target is coming to Canada on Saturday."_

"The fucker is gonna enter the lion's cave himself." Creed smirked. "Anything else?"

 _"No, that was all-"_

Creed hung up and rushed back into the room only to see the greatly embarrassed girl slam the door of bathroom shut and put that damn bucket against it. He sighed and shook his head. She wasn't definitely coming out for the next four or five hours.

"Shit man, gotta use the hand again."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Whatever I you guys read about 'A Walk To Remember' were Creed's personal thoughts so please don't sue me ;p**

 **Next time:- Victor, Claire and** _ **her**_ **...**


	15. Chapter 15

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 15 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Time for another update, Creeders ;-}!**

 **Brianna- Oh God, NO! Neither Victor nor I are so cruel. He just cut off her tongue and let her go with the baby.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do..."

Humming the tune of one of her favorite songs to herself, Claire started rubbing her hair lazily with her towel before the dressing table. Creed wasn't at home so she didn't bother to change in bathroom today. She unwrapped the towel and tossed it to the bed before grabbing her bra and panties. After slipping into her inner wear, she now picked up one of her borrowed shirts from the bed. Rolling up the super long sleeves, she began to button up the baggy shirt but her hands paused when they reached her midsection and felt a slightly engorged area under the cloth.

Biting her lip, she turned and looked at her profile in the mirror. She could actually notice a small mound there. Her fingers hesitantly lifted the hem of the oversized shirt to see how this newly found 'baby-bump' looked like.

Her heart was filled with hundreds of emotions she had never felt before as she saw the marvelous growth of her unborn child rapidly growing in her belly. _It's only been a few weeks, right?_ She pulled back her claws as far as she could before slowly resting her fingers on the stretched skin. The touch almost made her shudder, as if she was holding something very precious, very pure. The image from the ultrasound scan flashed before her eyes. A soft smile touched her lips when she realized she was feeling that picture against her fingertips at the moment.

"Hey I also wanna say Hi to the Cub."

The smirking purr from the door almost made Claire yelp. She snapped her head around. "When did you-"

Her hasty attempts to grab her pants from the bed were halted by Creed who swiftly crossed the room before she could even blink and caught her extending wrist. He pulled her against his chest and smirked down at her. "There's no need to hide what I've seen already, kittycat."

"Just let go of my hand, Creed!" she growled up at him and much to her surprise, he actually did this time, but just to get on his knees before her and stare at their little deal breathing inside her. Claire's eyebrows drew close. _What was he up to?_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Her eyebrows rose skyward when he yanked back his claws and reached over to touch her swollen belly. His fingertips brushed the skin with great care. Claire could smell the surging mix of emotions on him but didn't dare interrupt him.

Creed took his ear close to her womb and listened to his Cub's heartbeats. A soft, fluid and steady rhythm, just like the child's growing inside that human wench. The Cub was the only reason he spared that bitch's pathetic life.

Before Claire could stop him, he slowly rested his forehead against her slightly puffy navel. She let out a shuddering moan as his tongue slowly came out and licked under her bellybutton. For some strange reason, the wet touch intensified everything she was feeling about her baby at the moment. Victor smelled the new change and smirked against the trembling skin. "Looks like both my Cub and its Momma like it."

Claire threw her head back with another trembling moan as Victor started licking her belly again. The crazy 'hornymones' started bouncing around her body again. The rush of wetness that just made a round wide spot in her panties didn't go 'unsmelled' by Creed. Claire's head snapped down as she felt Creed's taloned fingers curled around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her hips.

Her hands rushed down to stop him. "W-What are you-"

"Shhh..." Victor whispered against her womb, rubbing his furry cheeks against it like an animal he was. "Just tryin' ta make ya feel good, darlin'..."

A crazy mix of lust, fear and anticipation spiced her scent as she watched Victor pull the damned piece of cotton down her thighs. Victor pulled back to leer at the beautiful pink pussy covered with a sheet of soft stubble. Under the fine split, both the tiny clit and her extremely tight hole were covered by thin nether lips. For a moment he really wondered how a ten pound Cub would come out of such small entrance.

He looked up to her with that dark mischievousness in his deep amber gaze that was promising another teasing attempt to make her say- 'Please make me come, Victor!'

Claire quivered to her very core when Creed grasped her knees to widen her legs and started kissing the inner thighs alternately. The maddening scent of her moistening arousal was filling his nostrils. She smelled sweet, sweeter than any scent he had taken in before. It was calling him, to taste her essence, something he hadn't done that night.

Claire's eyes broadened with a loud gasp as she saw him take out his long rough tongue to take a long swipe at her moistened lower lips but before he could do so-

"NO!" Claire flinched away from him as if he was made of poison. She was tired of it, she could not let him play with her body again!

Victor started to get up with a startled look. "What's wrong, kit-"

"D-Don't come any closer, Creed!" she held out a trembling but warning finger. "Not that fucking challenge again, I'm sick of it! What did you think, huh? You're gonna get down on your knees, show me your sweet caring daddy side and then..." she shook her head shakily. "Maybe you're forgetting the first condition of our deal, Creed. It says 'No Sexual Assault'! And whatever you've been doing to me for the past one week, all those inappropriate touches and... it all needs to stop!"

Now Creed's jaw had also tightened. "So I'm sexually assaulting you, huh?" he crossed his arms stiffly. "But you don't look like a sexually assaulted woman when you moan like a bitch in heat under my touch!"

"You know that's because of my hormones!" she defended her helplessness against his touch. "Otherwise I would never fall weak under the touch of a crazy beast like you!"

She couldn't even see him come at her. At the next second, she found herself pulled against his chest. He glared down at her, gritting his teeth.

"A crazy beast like me, huh? And what are you, a fucking princess? Didn't you say yourself if i treated ya right and nice, you would-"

"I would what? Change my mind and stay with you?" Claire sneered bitterly. "I was just joking, alright? Like you do with me all the time! Do you really think I can even think about spending my life with the man who murdered my father?! And yes, I ain't no princess, I'm just a helpless girl you've been keeping as your damn prisoner here for your fucking selfish purposes but getting used as your fuck doll isn't one of them, Mr. Creed! If you're really getting that damn horny, go out and find some whore to work your lust on because I'm not going to give it to you today or any other day!"

Victor suddenly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer before boring his murderous glare into Claire's scared ones. "If that's what ya want, ya got it!" with that he released the feral girl and stormed out of the house to find someone who was able to give him what the unbending bitch wasn't ready to.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Among the crowd of tons of flatscanned trash around him, Creed wrapped his fingers around his glass and let the bitter words of the ice queen echoed in his mind again.

 _I was just joking, alright? Like you do with me all the time!_

She said she was joking that day? All his efforts to keep her happy, all his attempts to treat her like a good mate, they were a fucking joke to her?! He shoved a sense-burning chug down his throat. He really wanted to go back in time and strangle the pussycat right when she said that shit.

With another acidic gulp, Creed's icy glare raked over all the skinny frails shaking their asses on the dance floor. She wanted him to go out and find a fucking replacement. He could grab any of them but they were all weak and pathetic. None of them wouldn't even survive the first round, that's why he had to call a broad he could take out all his frustration on without caring about breaking her in half.

"Hey, tiger," Ruth's seductive voice entered Victor's ear from behind before she took his earlobe in her mouth and bit it softly. Usually the simple movement from the Lycan drove him mad with lust but strangely enough, it left no effect on him tonight.

He smirked in the next gulp. "Right on damn time."

"The borders are just some lines on the ground when you have a teleporter on the tap." smirking, Ruth seized the stool next to his and wrapped her pink glossy talons around her Sweet Poison Victor had already ordered for her.

"So,let my nose guess, you and Mary Sue had another fight, right?"

He gave a bitter nod. "The bitch is so stubborn."

Ruth sighed with a lopsided smile. "Told ya, already, the damsel is nothing like the broads you ask for in my brothel. She's different, she has class."

"And a fuckin' stubborn streak that forbids her to give in!" he downed his glass in one loud chug. "The bitch said herself that if I treated her right and nice, she would stay and give me what I want but now she's retreating from her word!"

"Give you what you want?" She took in a large gulp with a domed eyebrow. "And what is it you want?"

Creed leaned forward and raked his index claw down her smooth cheek. "Wanna know? Finish yer glass first."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next time:- I know you guys can see where this is going but trust me this is not going where you guys think this is going and where this is going, this is going to get hilarious!**

 **Okay, I hope that wasn't very confusing :p**

 **Btw guys, I finally watched Avengers- Infinity War yesterday and now a goddamn plot bunny is bouncing around in my brain. I'm gonna try to post it by Sunday so if anyone interested, don't forget to check it out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 16 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Time for a small dose of Victor Creed's kinky side, Creeders ;-}!**

 **JosefinaZanatas** **\- Thank you so much for your awesome review :-} I usually don't get much feedback from my readers but I'm glad you like Victor's characterization. Hope you like this one, too :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire was jerked awake by Creed's sharp shove that slammed the door of their bedroom open. He had spent the whole day outside and was now back with a giant surprise.

A surprised smile touched Claire's lips. "Ruth..?"

Ruth smiled back. "Hey doll, how are you-"

"Fuck the chattin' frail," Creed snapped at Ruth. "And get ready to get fucked!"

Before both females could even absorb the growling command, Creed angrily pulled Ruth's dress up to her waist, ripped off her panties and spun her around to face the wall before unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down his hips.

Claire's jaw touched the floor. "Creed, are you really-"

"Shut the hole, frail!" Victor snarled at Claire as he slammed his hard cock into Ruth's unprepared pussy from behind, making the Lycan groan loudly. "Ya don't wanna fuck this crazy beast, ya gotta see him fuck someone else!"

And with that, he started pumping in and out of Ruth, without giving a damn about his fucking mate who was watching the whole goddamned live porn, slack-jawed with shock.

Ruth snapped her head around with a disbelieving look on her face. "Hold on a sec, is that what you called me here for? A fucking meaningless angry sex?!" The she-wolf hissed through her clenched teeth, taking thrust after angry thrust from the giant Tomcat.

Victor gathered her long hair in a tight fist and gave it a sharp yank, making her yelp again. "Do ya want me ta stop?" damn that evil grin.

After a momentary pause, a small smirk bared Ruth's protruding canines as his shoves ignited a hunger for more inside her. "Hell no!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Her words made Creed turn his head back to Claire and make a kissing gesture with an evil wink.

This damned feral fuck going on before Claire's eyes made her want to puke. "You are both so fucking disgusting!" she flopped back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her head.

Smirking at her reaction, Creed turned his attention back to the panting harlot before him and started fucking her with everything he had.

"Yes, yes, yes, just like that, Victor!"

Ruth's shameless moans were piercing Claire's ears like damned thorns. She didn't know why, but the image of Creed fucking Ruth's brains out of her skull was flashing before her eyes again and again and making her angry. She'd already nailed in their deal that Creed could stick it in anyone but her. Then why, why was she feeling so...No! She didn't want admit the damned adjective. Maybe it was also happening because of her hormones, that was the only thing she could blame for all the shit she was feeling at the moment.

On the other hand, Creed tried his best to enjoy the brutal fuck he was giving Ruth but for some very fucked up reason, he couldn't because every time he closed his eyes, he saw that fucking bitch's face who was pretending to be asleep barely three feet away. His sweaty body over hers, his cock buried deep in her silky heaven and his mouth devouring hers passionately. Her face, her smell and her feel around him, everything had started clouding his senses and stopping him from concentrating on what he was doing. No frail of the world had left this kind of effect on him, not even Ruth!

 _What the fuck are you doing to me, bitch?!_

 _ **Sabertooth snarls.**_

 _ **It's called the Feral Bond, shithead!**_

Before Creed could do anything to stop that feeling, it nauseated him completely and forced him to pull out of Ruth and shove her away from him. A startled Ruth hit the ground.

"Out! Get the fuck outta here, bitch!"

The roar caused Claire to hastily pull the blanket off her face. The infuriated frustration on Creed's face (and his painfully hard cock) and the shock swimming in Ruth's eyes puzzled her. Her eyes wandered from the shocked she-wolf to the angry Tomcat alternately.

Ruth hastily stood back up and glared at the feral couple alternately, straightening her dress. She finally straightened up and spun around to leave with a 'What-The-Fuck-Just-Happened?' expression on her face. She stomped over to the door and yanked it open but before stepping out, she snapped over her shoulder.

"Do us all a favor, you two, stop fighting and START FUCKING EACH OTHER!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

As the old door was slammed shut, Victor turned his enraged glare to the icy bitch sitting on his bed. He was fucking the best whore of Chicago and couldn't get off just because of some fucking 'mind voodoo' the little bitch had done on him. First he couldn't kill that Transigen's slut that day and now this? He was very mad and very hard, a very deadly combination if you ask me.

He stepped toward her with a dangerous look on his face, pinning her with a piercing glare. "What the fuck have ya done on me, frail?"

Claire retreated in mild horror, glancing at Victor's angry weapon still hanging out of his jeans nervously. "W-What are you talking ab-"

Victor pounced at her and pinned her body to the headboard. His lips barely a centimeter away from hers. "You know what I'm talking about, frail!" his hiss caused Claire's eyes to squeeze shut. "I know you've been fucking with my mind for weeks!"

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Are you one of those fucking telepaths?!"

"You know ferals are not telepaths, Creed!" now she was also shouting. "I didn't do anything to your mind! I don't give a fuck if you fuck Ruth or her entire brothel or all the hookers of this fucking world! Just leave me the fuck alone, okay?!"

"Nah," Creed shook his head with a bitter smirk. "I won't when I have a perfect face to give me what I want." Claire's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Who the hell is he talking about now?_

Before Claire could understand anything, Victor jumped onto his side of the bed, grasped his attention seeking cock and started jerking it roughly, without giving a shit the pussycat was watching this flagrant act. Claire's jaw hit the bed for the second time in the night _. How can a man be so shameless?!_

She shook her head in pure disgust. "You're really so-"

Creed's index finger silenced her as he closed his eyes and focused on a particular face to achieve his completion.

"Yeah kitten, just like that, babe..."

Claire's dropped mouth was looking like Imhotep's slack-jawed sand-face from _The Mummy_ at this moment. She couldn't just believe it! The asshole was imagining her face to jerk off!

"Creed," Claire threw him a angry forefinger shakily. Fury dripping off her tone. "Stop imagining my face right away or i..." when the asshole didn't seem to listen, she started punching, clawing and slashing his face and chest like a furious kitten she was at the moment but her poor attempts to hurt him just seemed to fail. The motherfucker was still smirking and jacking off hard. He fisted his cock harshly and groaned out a muffled curse as his calloused thumb swiped over the head.

"Fuck yeah, suck it hard, frail!"

Her tiny fists finally got tired. Panting, she glared down at his swollen cock in a desperate need of a release. It was her very first time seeing a dick so closely and not just any dick, Creed's monstrous 'thorny' dick. It was an almost ten inch long and three inch thick Anaconda with those tiny, backward-pointing spikes all over the head. Its size, it should have scared her but for some fucking strange reason it didn't. It just filled her with a strange desire. A desire to touch it, feel it and take it inside her...

"Looks like a little kitten is getting horny." Creed opened his eyes and smirked at Claire's flushed face. She hastily lowered her eyes and slipped under the blanket again.

"Fuck you, Creed!"

"That was the idea!" and with that Creed threw his head with a loud guttural moan as a gush of cum squirted out of his commando. With a lazy relieved smile on his lips, Victor wiped the white mess with the blanket and leaned back to rest his head against the headboard before glaring at Claire's covered frame. The sharp scent of her surging arousal was filling the room but he made no attempt to tease her about it right now. He'd chosen a perfect time for it..

The lazy smile abruptly turned into a wicked one. "Let's see how long you can hold it, kitten."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _She moaned in her sleep again. The tip of her warm tongue wetted her dry lips as another shaky gasp escaped her. Her surging body temperature could be felt by her slumbering senses. The throbbing ache between her legs had reached its peak. Before her fingers could go down and make an inexperienced attempt to take care of it, she whimpered softly as she felt a slight sting on the feverish flesh of her inner thighs. She unconsciously parted her legs. The weak sound of her pants and panties being sliced fell onto her ears but her senses were too overwhelmed by the damned unquenched thirst that fucking Alpha bastard had created inside her to wake up. Her head started spinning when she felt something warm and wet between her legs that set her entire body on fire this time. Her tight core throbbed painfully against the warm touch. The whimpers and moans sharpened. Her claws expanded at once and fisted the sheets, shredding the expensive silk. With her heart pounding out of her chest, she arched up as she felt out of breath. She needed to wake up and stop whatever happening to her body. Her eyes groggily fluttered open and looked down to see what was happening down there and widened in great horror as she saw that feral bastard between her legs, eating her restricted pussy._

The feral asshole smirked against her soaking lips. "Mornin', darlin'."

The sight of those two razor-sharp canines so close to her core terrified her. She made a fruitless attempt to wriggle out of the stinging grips. "Creed, what the fuck are you...ahhh..."

She almost forgot all the struggling as his audacious tongue gave her core another naughty lick, that was Victor's response that made Claire moan like a helpless bitch for him again. He dragged his tongue along the inner dripping folds of her pretty little pussy, licking, sucking, and pulling until he found the hard pink button waiting for his attention.

His darkened gaze peeked from between her legs. "Been teasin' me with that super horny scent since last night," he growled before taking her clit between his incisors gently, then vengefully whipping the sand-papery tip of his tongue over it. "Couldn't find a better way ta make ya stop."

Claire arched her back with a loud whimper. Her entire body shaking with the maddening sensation she was sure as hell she had never felt before. "C-Creed...p-please! Let me g-go..."

His massive arms around her thighs tightened as he growled against the twitching piece of meat. "Make me." and with that, his clawed middle finger wickedly entered her unbelievably tight core, making Claire toss her head back and groan in mild horror spiced by heavy lust. His tongue kept lashing her poor little nub while his finger carefully but maddeningly kept pushing in and out of her until he forced her body to forget all her shame and hesitation.

"M-Mmmm..."

Her eyes rolled closed and hand unconsciously reached down to fist in his hair and gave it sharp yank that made him growl in pleasure. Biting her bottom lip, she unconsciously waved against his mouth like a Cobra. The slick wet music of his tongue flicking her swollen button and her warm essence lubing his thick thumb-sized finger as it spread her tight walls apart for moving in and out of her slowly finally bought Claire to the brink of begging.

"C-Creed..p-please...make me...ohh..j-just make me come, goddammit!"

That was all he needed to hear.

But in stead of achieving her sweet sweet release, Claire just felt cold air striking at her naked trembling core as Victor's arms released her thighs and he slipped out of the bed. Claire fluttered her eyes open only to find him standing at the door of bathroom, leering at her needy frame with that assholic smirk on his face.

"Now yer gonna understand what the fuck sexual frustration actually means, pussycat."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next time:- The chapter we have all been been waiting for the past Sixteen update ;-}!**

 **Last but not the least:- I know every X-Fan knows it already but still- Deadpool 2 is now in theaters guys! Just go and check out another awesome advature of Merc with a mouth and Cable :D!**


	17. Chapter 17

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 1** **7** **:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Do I need to explain what's going to come down there ;-}?**

 **JosefinaZanatas** **\- I'm glad you liked the update and yes, you're right. Victor wasn't horny for Ruth. It was just a revenge sex that went horribly wrong. The bond between him and Claire has joined their needs and only they both could _satisfy_ each other about everything ;-} and thank you so much if you liked my dirty little fantasy between Aks and the feral brothers ;p**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Ugh, stop thinking about it, girl!"

Snarling at her mind for replaying whatever Creed did to her...nether regions earlier today before her eyes, Claire tried to focus on her daily chores again. She had been trying to avoid both Creed and the damned repeats since morning but no use. They were both biting her in the ass again and again. She needed a mug of coffee badly. She took the milk out of the fridge and spun around only to find the king of mean standing before her with that good old smugly assholic smirk on his lips.

"Need some help?"

The way his eyes were roaming over her body made her feel nervous and ashamed again. She hastily pushed past him to light the stove and put the kettle on it. "No thanks, I can prepare my coffee myself."

Smirking, Creed grasped the edge of counter and leaned back. He had a goddamn minion of Transigen to whack today but teasing his little pussycat seemed more fun than that at the moment.

"Sorry babe, the mug ain't gonna quench the thirst burning the hair inside yer panties." Claire's jaw tightened at the hidden meaning behind his sentence.

She slammed the kettle down on the counter. "I don't wanna quench any other thirst except the one burning my throat so please get out of the kitchen and enjoy the breakfast I put on the table for you." the growl tried to sound as civil as it could, in spite of the anger boiling up inside her.

"And then we're gonna have some real fun together." the shameless leer wasn't going anywhere.

Claire gritted her teeth behind a tight smirk. "And what kind of fun is it you're talking about, Mr. Creed?"

"Since you're back to yer calm Panda mode and I'm in such a good mood, let's have a day out."

Claire snapped his neck around with a super shock expression on her face. "You...want to take ME out?"

"Yep," he nodded, smirking. "We're gonna waste the whole day outside, buyin' all the stuff you need and doin'...other things."

Claire's narrowed glare tried to catch the hidden purpose behind this little 'freedom'. "And what's in it for you behind showing this little generosity?"

Creed flashed a canined grin. "You'll find out soon."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor threw a bundle of bucks to the tiny sales girls of the most expensive Victoria's Secrets store. "Get out and don't come back until I call y'all. Tell Shelly I want no disturbance for the next thirty minutes."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Creed." The girls nodded shakily and twirled around to leave.

Creed pushed his hands into his pockets and walked into the trial room booked only for Claire today. As he stepped in, his Mate's shapely figure wrapped in that white satin with blue Dahlias printed on it mesmerized his eyes.

 _ **Sabertooth whistles.**_

 _ **Shit, the Mate's lookin' adorable!**_

Claire smirked weakly at him in the mirror. "How do I look?"

Smirking, Creed lazily crossed the room and stood behind her. His leer once again washed over the loose knee-length umbrella frock showing off the cute baby bump proudly.

His arms reached up to rub hers. "Gotta say frail, ya look healing factor killin'." his praise made her laugh softly.

"Well that was the weirdest admiration I've ever received but still, thank you."

"Anytime." he said, smirking. His right hand trailed up to gather all her hair and put it on one side. "But there's something missing."

Claire's eyebrows drew close. "And what is it?" Victor's other hand went into his pocket and came out with a solitaire diamond pendant.

Claire's eyes widened. "N-No, Creed! I can't take-"

"Yes, you can." Victor growled softly, putting the gold chain around her neck. Clasping the hook, he looked at her in the mirror with a smug smirk. "Like they say, a diamond for a diamond."

Claire looked down at the shining piece of stone and then at the entire rack of expensive dresses he'd bought her. From the clothes to her favorite shampoo, he'd gotten her every she put her finger on. She didn't know what to make of this goddamned 'behavior change'. This Creed guy had shown her a totally different side of his in the past few days. If she left out the last night, he'd tried to behave quite civil all week, of course with all those uncivil touches. She had started wondering if it was really the result of that 'Maybe' she'd said that day. Was he really treating her nicely so that...

With unknown guilt in her eyes, Claire whispered softly. "Why are you doing all this, Creed? I already told I was-"

"Joking that day, I know." Victor sighed as his hand traveled down to wrap around her waist and rest on her tummy while his mouth blew warm breath on his mark of her neck. A strong chill ran down the feline's spine.

"But I want ya to give this bond a chance, darlin'." he whispered throatily against the sensitive scar. "You said that maybe was just a joke but I wanna turn that goddamn joke into reality that's gonna give you everything you want and need. Care, protection, money, sex and everything else. Look at both of us, you have nothing left to go back to and I, I haven't had anything to take care of for a very long time, but now we both do."

His large clawed hand carefully cupped her protruding tummy. "This Cub, it connects both of us. It needs its parents together, not just till its birth, but after its birth, too."

Both his words and his lips whispering against the damned scar had cast a strange spell on Claire's mind. She couldn't find one fucking reason to argue with him on at that moment. In spite of knowing who he was and what he had done to thousands of innocent people till this very day, her body and mind seemed to be ready to forget everything and just accept him as her Mate. Maybe it wasn't her, it was her animal spirit.

He kissed her temple before murmuring against the warm skin softly. "I don't know how else to say this...let's just say I like the idea of keeping ya around as my permanent mate." with that throaty admission, one of his hands traveled down to slip into her dress.

Her drowning conscience made a weak attempt to stop him. "N-No, please! Don't-"

"Don't worry, darlin'," he suddenly spun her around and bored his eyes into hers. "I ain't gonna leave you hungry like this morning. That was your punishment, and this is the compensation I must give to ya. I know you need it, just close your eyes and enjoy.."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"A-Ahhh..."

That was all that jumped out of Claire's mouth as Victor's hand slipped up into her frock and made its way into new silk panties and stroked her tiny bundle of bliss with his index claw, running his hot and rough tongue over his seal on her neck. The wet strokes numbed her conscience like last time and caused her hornymones to roar back to life. Fresh Lilies filled the room.

Dipping his clawed middle finger in and out of her soaking core, Victor purred against the tender, sensitive spot. "Gettin' wet fer me, pussycat?"

The helpless feline wasn't in the state of replying to any of his questions. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the heat from his touch set her senses on fire. His hands, they were just...magical every time.

"Mmmm...oohhh..." Claire tossed her head back and wrapped her trembling hands around the massive feral as Victor's free hand reached up and started squeezing her heavier aching breasts. The coils rapidly started forming in her tummy. His thick stick sank deep into her pussy, fucking her but not the way he'd ardently wanted to for weeks. It moved with a torturously slow but dominant grace that caused Claire to buck against the wicked tool to make it move faster.

"P-Please.." gasping breathlessly, the feline clenched her thighs together like last time and whimpered. "Please.."

The teasing time was over. Victor hastily added another finger to his ministration. The dual attack drove her hormones completely crazy. "C'mon, cum fer me, baby!"

his long thick fingers ramming in and out of her, scraping her soft tissues causing her to jerk forward, pushing him further inside her while his thumb expertly rubbing it in harsh circles making her hips roll with the sensual torment. The whole thing was enough to drive Claire mad with wanton lust. Hissing furiously, her darkened gaze gripped Victor's as her claws jumped out abruptly and buried into Victor's clothed back, making the feral man growl in painful pleasure.

"A-Ahh...f-faster, Creed.."

Creed didn't need to be told twice. His fingers started bumping into her g-spot at a maddeningly fast pace and let his sharp thumb claw probe into the throbbing swollen pearl this time. Tears of painfully tremendous joy escaped her eyes. The deranging torture made Claire throw her head back again and squirt around Victor's fingers with a deafening scream.

"OH MY GOD! ! !"

Of all the sensations Victor's ever made her body feel, this one was the strongest and most stupendous. Creed grinned at his little victory and kept pumping his fingers in and out of her tight cunt throughout her orgasm.

"Shit, babe, yer gushin'!"

Her pleasure weakened body would have slumped to the floor if Creed's arm wasn't wrapped around her waist. When she finally stopped coming, Creed pulled his dripping fingers out, causing a slight whimper on Claire's lips and brought them to his mouth.

"Who would have thought this little shy kitten is such big squirter," Creed mischievously chuckled and hungrily licked her essence off his fingers. "Yer really fuckin' sweet by the way."

Panting breathlessly, Claire gazed into Creed's eyes for a long moment. She didn't know if it was the effect of her first afterglow or her temporarily sated hornymones clouding her senses again, but the next thing she did was grab the collar of Victor's jacket before crashing her lips against his in an inexperienced kiss. It took Victor a shocked moment to realize what the feral female just did to him and as he did, he tightened his arms around Claire and deepened the kiss with every fucking thing he had.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Creed's mouth captured Claire's as if it was going to escape his grip. Her hands grabbed his head to pull him closer. He hungrily began to explore her body, sliding one arm along the length of her thighs. She moaned loudly as their tongues embraced each other like passionate lovers.

In spite of his hungry desire, Creed knew where they were. Keeping the damned place and time in mind, he grumblingly decided to leave their clothes on for now. His hand slipped into her dress to rip off the triangular piece of cloth snuggled up to her gushing core.

He brought the wet cloth to his nose and sniffed the scent of her previous climax hungrily, the look in his eyes dark and menacing. "Ya don't know how much I've waited for this, kitten!"

With the end of his sentence, Victor picked up Claire in his arms like a damned paper and slammed her against the wall behind her. Before she could even groan from the slight pain, she found her legs wrapped around his jean-clad muscular hips. His mouth found hers again and keeping her yapping hole busy, he hastily unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips.

"M-Mhmm.." Claire gasped against Victor's lips as she felt the hard and hot head of his large rod press against her soaking core. Before her fucking conscience came around and forced her to return to her fucking Mary Sue self, Creed pushed into her in one swift but careful motion.

"Oh my gawddd!" Claire tossed her head back against the cool wall, gritting her teeth. She was damned tight and he had those fucking barbs on his mushroom so it had to hurt but this pain was much more enjoyable and sensational than her first time. She could feel her muscles deliciously rub and clench around Creed's spiked cock, making him groan in her reddened ear.

"So fucking tight!" one of his massive arms were holding her against him while he slammed his free clawed hand against the wall beside her face, to claw his pleasure on the poor white wall. He momentarily stood unmoving, feeling himself being enveloped by her maddening heat before removing his arm from her waist and thrust into her again.

"O-Oh Gawd, oh my GAWD!" the mantra kept playing on Claire's lips again and again as Creed started fucking her with deep and hard strokes, moving his hips in a rhythmically harsh back and forth motion. her hands slipped up into his jacket and began to shred his shirt. Razor-sharp talons leaving bloody gashes behind, making Victor groan loudly and fuck her harder.

"Take it kitten, take all of it!"

Lowering his head, Creed slipped the spaghetti strap down her shoulder, pulled down a cup, took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked noisily, causing Claire to unconsciously buck against the maddening invasion.

"Oh fuck!" Her nectar dripped down her ass and making his cock slide easily and noisily in and out of her, the wet slapping noises being made by their pleasure intoxicated bodies turning the feral couple on even more.

"D-Don't stop, please!"

When Creed smelled another shattering orgasm surging in his Mate's body, his mouth closed over his mark on her neck and his shoves caught an insane pace to push her over the fucking edge.

"C'mon, give me another one, darlin'!"

As his lips touched the ever-sensetive mark again, Claire lost the last remaining bit of sanity she had. Her eyes rolled closed like a possessed person as she burst around her Mate. Her gushing out juices soaked every inch of Creed's cock. Dry gasps filled her throat, tears began falling from her eyes again as the stubborn prick bumped against her sweet spot again but the crushing vice gripped him furiously. As a result, Creed also roared out his crashing climax into ear.

"Mine, mine, MINEEE!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hope I served a delicious glass of lemonade in the hot weather ;¬}**

 **Next Time:- Victor drops a bombshell on Claire!**


	18. Chapter 18

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 18 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Bombshell time!**

 **A sweet thanks to** **JosefinaZanatas** **,** **Sabretooth Lover** **and** **Orangeporqupine** **for their awesome reviews, hope you guys like this one, too :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Mine, mine, MINEEE!"

Victor was barely ten fucking seconds away from releasing his load in his Mate's fertile womb when Claire's lust filled gaze fell on the mirror on the opposite wall and found herself being fucked like a wanton whore by the man who was the goddamned murderer of her father! All the pleasure haze was wiped off by her regained conscience. She hastily unwrapped her arms around his back and gathered all the strength her pleasure weakened body had left and gave him a strong push.

"N-NO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The unexpected shove caused Creed to disengage himself from her before he could cum inside. His pending release splattered her thighs.

Shocked and slightly dazed by the strong afterglow he had felt after such a long time, Creed glared at the angry feline and stepped toward her with a tightened jaw. "What the fuck was that, kit-"

"D-Don't!" Claire shakily shook her head, tears of unbearable guilt and shame trailing down her eyes as the back of her head thudded against the wall. "D-Don't come any closer, _please_! I'm sick of it! C-Congratulations, Creed, you win! You finally broke me today! You finally forced me to accept who I am!" she crumpled to the floor and hid her sobbing face in her palms. "Y-You finally proved I'm n-nothing but a-a fucking animal who just rutted with another animal w-who killed her father!"

Victor closed his eyes and let out a deep shaky sigh. He knew it was going to happen as soon as the girl came back to her fucking self. Everything was going so good until the the damned allegation- 'You've killed her father!' had awoken her sleeping conscience! The damned tag had really started to piss him off now.

"M-Mr. Creed," Shelly's timid voice through the door caused the feral couple's heads to snap up. Claire looked back to Victor and hastily wiped her tears away.

"Is everything alright in there, Sir?"

Stifling the surging anger, Creed stormed over to the door and yanked it open. He caught the confused woman's hand and put his credit card on her palm. "Forget whatever ya and yer frails just heard and go in there, stuff all that shit into yer bags."

He glared back to Claire who was now back to her feet and straightening her dress, her flashed face hidden behind her curly locks. "C'mon frail, time ta get back home."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **The Next Day**

"What the hell is this, frail?"

Claire threw the kitchen cloth to the floor with another exasperated sigh and stomped out of the kitchen to see what was pissing the feral bastard off now.

"What is it now?"

Victor dropped the plate to the floor with a sadistic look on his face and pointed his clawed forefinger at the ruined breakfast. "That! What the fuck was that, huh? You call this food?! It smells like fuckin' dog shit!"

Gritting her teeth, Claire crossed her arms sternly. "Maybe you're forgetting, Mr. Creed, but you 'order' this stuff for the breakfast every day, rarely done Bacon and eg-"

He cut her off with his raised hand. He shot out of the chair and towered over her. His darkening eyes shooting daggers at her. "Just go back to the kitchen and prepare somethin' else while I'm taking a shower!" he pushed past her to go back to their bedroom room but-

"Why are you doing all this, Creed?" Claire asked stiffly, her nervous gaze wandering all over the floor.

Creed glared over his shoulder at the feral woman. "What the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Exhaling a sharp breath Claire had been holding for the past five minutes, she finally lifted her gaze and looked at him. "You know what I'm talking about. These angry growls, unreasonable demands and stupid attempts to irritate me, it's all have been happening since...that shopping incident." she walked up to him and bored her eyes into his, desperately trying not to shudder under his scrutiny. "Please tell me, why?"

Stifling the growling storm raising in his throat, Creed replied through his clenched jaw. "Because you're not giving me what I want!" he tried to leave the heating argument with that and spun to go back to his room but-

"How am I supposed to let the man who murdered my dad fuck me, Creed?!" the angry feline finally snarled it out. Creed glared over his shoulder again, the damned rivers of guilt streaming down the frail's cheeks again.

"You've killed my father, for God's sake! I can forget all your other crimes you've done so far but I just cannot forget that you're the man my dad is not with me anymore because of! That's a crime I can never forgive you for! No matter what you do to impress me, I can never forget that-"

Her angry sentence was interrupted by his hands that grabbed her shoulders to pull her against his heaving chest. His raging heartbeats against hers. "If that's what stops you from coming near me every time, let me take it out of my chest today!" flaring his nostrils, he bored his eyes into hers and prepared himself to reveal the secret nobody else but him knew.

"I..did not kill your father!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire blinked repeatedly in sheer disbelief. Her mouth gaped open, unable to form any word at the moment. It took her a long minute to believe whatever she had just heard.

When she finally regained her ability to speak, she stuttered weakly. "Y-You're lyin-"

"Smell my words, then," his tone now calm, confident and honest. "You know I'm speaking truth and the truth is...i did NOT kill Richard Smith!" Claire could read his scent, it was not lying.

"B-But I saw you sneak out of our house after murdering my dad myself!" the feral girl screamed. "Your smell, it was all over my father's dead body and-"

Creed roughly cupped her cheeks and bared his dangerous canines at her. "You saw me getting out of your house, not murdering your father! The truth is, I went to your house with intent to kill your dad, but someone had already beaten me to it."

"B-But why would someone else want to kill him?" Claire snarled. "You're the only who is whacking the workers of Transigen!"

"But I use my fucking claws to hunt my preys, not guns and your dad was killed by a gun!" Creed put his final plea on the table. "Why would I use a gun on him when I'd used claws on the others? Use some goddamn common sense, frail!" his index hook angrily tapped at his temple before straightening up with a sinister smirk.

"But yes, I would definitely have ghosted that bastard myself at any cost if I had already known what he was planning to do with my mate!"

A sharp confusion took over Claire's face. "W-What are you talking about..?"

"I'll show ya," Victor once again spun around to go into his room and hurried back to her with a bunch of files in his hand. He tore out the papers and held them up in Claire's face. "Read these papers! These secret files have been picked up by SHIELD from your dad's lab and they clearly say that your beloved daddy was working on a goddamn HUMAN clone of yers in his lab which was going to replace you in his life after your fuckin' death due to your cycle!"

Claire seized the papers from a him and ran her eyes on them. She shook her head vigorously, her feet shakily retreating. It was completely impossible for her to believe her own father was going to do something like to her.

"N-No..i-it's not true, you're lying!"

Victor grabbed her shoulders again. "Like I said earlier frail, smell my words! They're the only proof I have to make ya believe I'm not lyin'." Claire could smelled his innocence. His every word smelled completely true.

He gently cupped her cheeks this time and buried his deep amber irises into her welled up brown ones. "And you shouldn't mourn the death of a man who always hated your animal."

Claire wrapper trembling fingers around his wrists and whispered softly. "W-Why didn't you ever try to tell me all of this before?"

"Three reasons." he whispered back, his warm breath falling on her quivering lips as he carefully wiped her tears away with his taloned thumbs. "First, I didn't want to shatter the love and trust you had for your father. Second, I knew you wouldn't believe me even if I tried to tell you everything and third...at first I really didn't give a shit if you believed that I was the murderer of your dad but...the things are different now."

Claire let out a weak sniffle." W-Why do you care now?"

"Because..." Victor hesitated a little bit this time. He gazed into her eyes and desperately tried to find some 'easy' words to describe his reason but when couldn't, he just simply lost it and captured Claire's lips in a hard but passionate kiss and growled against her lips.

"Because I want ya now, damn it!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

The kiss was harsh, brutal and demanding. That was the only way he knew to express the violent whirl of emotions thrashing inside him. Claire whimpered when Victor chewed down her bottom lip and drew fresh blood but didn't try to stop him this time. Maybe she'd understood that all her foolish attempts to resist this bond were useless.

"Ya make me so crazy, frail!"

Her arms and legs automatically wrapped around his neck and legs as he picked her up and brought them both to the breakfast table. He knocked all the items off the table before dumping her on it. Before she could even protest, he ripped off every single piece of cloth on her body while his mouth devoured hers in a somewhat brutal but passionate way.

"Like yer face, like yer scent..."

At the next second, his pants were down his hips and the stiff thorny tip of his angry erection was advancing toward Claire's moistened entrance. He broke the kiss and gave her a gentle shove to lay her down in a comfortable position.

"And I fucking like yer sweet little pussy when it tightens around my cock!"

A guttural groan jumped out of Claire as Victor entered her in one swift but careful stroke. Her body arched like a perfect bow as her scratched inner walls clenched around him. Her pained but still desireful expressions made him grunt in approval. Without warning, he began to slam inside that sweet narrow hole.

"Yer mine frail, only MINE!"

He snarled again as he started moving faster, drilling her dripping wet cunt with no intention of slowing or halting. Her long hair spread out on the table and bouncing sweaty breasts maddening the beast ever more. On the other hand, Claire's hands gripped the edge of the old creaking table so hard her skin around the knuckles grew white. Moaning continuously, she closed her eyes.

She whimpered again as Victor's hooks dug into the smooth skin of her milky-white thighs. "Open yer eyes, frail! I wanna see yer face when ya'll fucking cum around my cock!"

The time stood still as the wanton desires of eyes collided. Claire arched her back with another loud moan as Creed halted his thrusts and leaned down to lick the tiny droplets of warm sweat sitting on her tummy while his hands reached up to tweak her pointed nipples. The rough-edged surface leaving a deranging sensation behind every time. As a result, she was gushing around him with a breathless, trembling scream.

"O-Oh God!"

Creed rubbed his furry stubble against the quivering bump, letting his Cub feel the desperate affection of its father. "Wanna keep ya, frail. Fer this child, fer this house and fer myself! Just say once that ya also wanna stay with me and I'll treat ya like a goddamn queen everyday!"

He lifted his mouth when he felt himself on the verge of his own climax. He took in her scent that was a sharp mix of anger, orgasm and that damned guilt again. He sighed deeply. Before her clenching grip could milk him inside her, he unexpectedly pulled out of her. Claire's eyes fluttered open in confusion.

"Oh FUCK!" After a few harsh strokes, he tossed his head back and finally spilled his thick white release all over tummy and pussy with a loud roar. His calming gaze met her confused one again.

"This was just ta make ya realize I did not need to lick my mark to get yer body ready fer takin' my cock every time. Yer body, it knows my touch and accepts it but yer fuckin' brain is still fighting it, even after I've already proven I didn't kill your father." he hastily shoved himself back into his pants, pulled the zipper up and spun for the main door. He abruptly paused and looked over his shoulder again.

"So take yer time frail, get yer brain ready fer me. When it is, I'll make ya mine properly."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"M-My mom died while giving birth to me."

Creed's eyes snapped open as the nervous words entered his ears. He glared over his shoulder at the meek feline who had finally decided to reveal her sad past to him. Maybe it was her way to show her brain had started trusting him.

With a deep shaky sigh, Claire let her mind dive into the sea of those painful memories. "But my father, he never hated me for it. He always kept me hidden from the rest of the world that hated my kind." the damned salty water started stinging her eyes again.

Totally shocked that the frail was actually trying to open up to him for the first time, Victor slowly rolled onto his side to face her and narrowed his eyes at her." Then why the hell did he join Transigen?"

Claire's glistening eyes finally looked into his piercing ones. "Because he'd been trying to find a cure to save me from my cycles. The lab had wiped the entire mutant population of the country off the map within just one week and he was sure he could definitely find a cure for this damn feral disease there."

"It ain't no disease, frail!" Creed snarled bitterly. "Being a feral mutant puts you on the top of the fucking food chain!"

"But it was a disease in the eyes of a human who was going to lose his daughter because of it very soon." Claire whispered with a weak sob. "He made various serums, to suppress my mutation as much as they could. As a result, my fangs and claws went back in, but only for three or four hours. It was enough to fool the visitors. He did everything in his power to save me and hide me from this mutant hating world, Creed. You were right, I don't know how things work in the outer world because I never got a chance to become a part of it. School, college, friends, boyfriends...I've never had any of it. I've always seen the life through the eyes of all the books and movies I read and watched in that sound proof basement where I slept."

She wiped her tears and smirked weakly. "Maybe that's why I sound so impractical and 'human' to you, because I've always desired to be one of them."

Creed raised a questioning brow. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Claire bored her pleading gaze into Victor's suspicious ones. "Because i want you to believe my dad was not like all the mutant hating people you have met. You said that man was preparing a damn clone of mine to replace me but I had seen him spend each and every single day of the past twenty years of his life trying to save me from dying."

"So ya mean those files are lyin', right?" Victor sneered bitterly. "SHIELD, the biggest US military intelligence agency of the world is wrong and you're right?"

"Look I don't know what's wrong or right, okay?" Claire tried to make Creed understand again. "All I know that my father could never think of replacing me in his life became he loved me so much!" with a deep emotional sigh, her clawed hand hesitantly reached over to rest on his heart. The simple action stunned Victor.

Her trembling lips murmured another plea as she looked back into his eyes. "Tomorrow's the one month anniversary of my father's death. I know it's too much to ask, but I want to visit my house tomorrow. Can you please...j-just once, V-Victor..."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor's breath hitched in his throat as he heard his name from Claire's mouth. It was the very first time when the frail had called him from his first name. The moment broke the wall of anger and grudge he had built between them and melted his heart.

After a long contemplating pause, Creed finally spoke. "I know ya're doin' all this so ya can get ta see your house again but still...i'll take ya there tomorrow." he grumbled with a soft roll of eyes.

A wide toothy smile touched Claire's lips. "Thank you, thank you so muc-"

"No need for any more sweet-talks'," Victor growled again. "Just let the man get some goddamn sleep now!" he tried to roll over but Claire hesitantly stopped him. He quirked another questioning eyebrow at her.

Biting her lower lip nervously, she slowly laid him on his back before resting her head on his naked chest while her left arm wrapped around Victor's back. A stunned and somewhat confusing smile stretched the left corner of Victor's lips. He had no idea what to make of this 'affectionate' move but without asking any more questions, his arms instinctively wrapped around his Mate.

"Go to sleep, kitten, we gotta wake up early tomorrow."

Her lips brushed the furry skin over his beating heart. "Night, Victor."

Victor groaned with another twirl of eyes. "Get a little more touchy and yer not gonna get any sleep tonight."

Her soft chuckle vibrated against the skin. "Okay, I'm sorry."

An unconscious purr escaped his lips as his hands started stroking her hair.

"Night, kitten."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Time:- All the doubts are cleared.**


	19. Chapter 19

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 19 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hey guys I'm back to my FF world and so sorry for such long absence, the life had been going pretty busy for the past few weeks but as a compensation, you guys gonna get two chaps in the same day! Is that compensatory enough for you all ;-}?**

 **And now about the chapter, well get ready peeps, this one is going to reveal a lot of dirty secrets.**

 **Last but not the least:- A sweeet thanks to all my lovely readers who bother to review every chapter, your comments always make my day :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire ran her watery gaze around. She was back home again. The mess her first encounter with Victor had left last time was still scattered on the floor of hall. But she didn't want to think about all that at the moment. She was here to refresh her childhood memories she had created with her father. Every single thing of this house reminded her of her late father. From her childhood to her youth, she had spent every single day with her dad in this small square made of bricks and concrete. His absence was something she could still not get over.

"How much more time are we gonna waste here?" Creed growled from the door with another puff of his cigar. He knew bringing her back here was one of the biggest risks he'd ever taken. The search for Smith's daughter was still hot. "C'mon, Alex is waitin' fer us outside."

With a soft shaky nod, Claire stepped toward the place where she slept, the basement. She opened the small metal door on the floor and went down the stairs. Her eyes looked at the large picture of her and her father they'd taken on the little beach party of her 8th birthday. She smiled weakly. It was one of the most beautiful reminiscences of her life and she wanted to take it with her because even she didn't know...if she would _want_ to return or not.

Her trembling fingers advanced to take it down from the wall. As her fingers held the frame, her eyes narrowed when the photograph felt much heavier than the last time. She turned it over and found a large envelope stuck to it. A surprised confusion took over her face when she read the words written on the bottom.

 _Take it to SHIELD as soon as possible, my child._

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"What the hell is that?" Creed raised his eyebrow at the brown package in Claire's hand.

"I don't know, I found it stuck to the backside of my dad's picture."

"Lemme see it," he snatched the envelope from her and sliced it open with his index claw. To the feral couple's surprise, it had a few files and a tiny pendrive. He checked out a file that had information about the cloning programs running across the country.

"What the hell?!" Creed's eyebrows instantly drew close together. "Why did your father hide all this shit behind a picture?"

Claire shook her head. "I really don't know. There was nothing behind it when I took it down to clean a week before...my dad's death."

He gave a suspicious nod. "Did he have any computer?"

"Yeah, he had an old laptop in his room."

He picked up the flash drive. "Show me his room."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _"I know I'll be dead by the time you see it, baby."_

"Dad..." Claire covered her mouth as streams of tears started trickling down her cheeks. Her father's sad face on the wide screen brought all the painful memories back.

 _"But before I go, I need to tell you something,"_ a deep agitation was clearly present on the old face. _"Alkali-Transigen, it is not what it's trying to be in front of the world. Their Pediatric Cancer Study i signed up for as a medical oncologist, it's all a facade. Behind the doors they are creating children, who are being trained to be merciless soldiers in the future. I could not let their lives get destroyed. That's why I decided to inform SHI_ _ELD about it and they promised me to save all those children."_

A weak smile touched Richard's lips. _"I'm glad they have finally reached SHIELD's facility across the border. But Transigen has smelled the treachery. They've been searching for the traitor for weeks and I've just been informed they've found out about me and...and they're coming here soon."_

Richard took off his specs and looked at the camera again, his eyes glistening with tears this time. _"I know we both can't make it out of this country so..."_ he shook his head and lowered his face to hide the anger and despair of his face. _"I know they're going to rummage around the house for both you and the envelope, but they don't know about the basement so you'll be safe. Once you find this package, the green file has SHIELD's head, Nicholas Fury's number on the last page. Call him and hand him all the files which are going to be the proofs against Transigen in UN and in return he will get you out of this mess."_ Claire looked back to Creed as he heard him. The genuine shock of her eyes revealed she had nothing to do with all of this.

 _"Besides all this,"_ Richard continued with a raspier tone. _"I have one more confession to make. I'd joined this organization so I could find a cure to get you rid of your mutancy but I'm sorry sweetheart, I failed. All my years of deep research and hard work, nothing worked against it. The only option I had left was hand you over to a feral male of your kind, but I couldn't trust those feral beasts hidden in man's hide. Therefore, I decided to create a totally new embodiment of yours. Yes, Claire, I decided to create a human clone of yours. The body is safe in Canadian facility of SHIELD. Once you reach there, one of Transigen's mutant geneticists and my friend, Rebecca García will transform your genetic codes into it before...your cycle takes your life. Don't take it as a betrayal of a father, I did all this because I didn't want to lose you, my child. You're the most beautiful gift I've gotten from Helen before she died. If this is my last message to you...then daddy wants you to know...that he loves you very much."_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"D-Dad..." the last sentence of her father completely shattered the feral girl. If Victor hadn't held her at the right time, she would have collapsed to the floor.

"I-I told you, Victor," she sobbed against his chest. "M-My dad didn't hate my animal, he just wanted a normal life for me...y-you were wrong, Victor, you were wrong..."

Rubbing her back gently, Creed replayed the video in his mind again. The time and date in the clip are 1:46pm on 30th of November, 2029, almost two hours before his death.

"But the new question is why he didn't give ya the files himself."

Claire lifted her head and looked up at Victor. "Maybe because...i was sleeping that time."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah," she nodded shakily. "My cycle had started showing its effect. The surging hormones had rendered me pretty restless so dad doubled the doses but the higher doses always put me to anesthetic sleep. I was in the basement when it all happened."

"And your cellar had been made sound proof so your sensitive hearing couldn't be disturbed by any noise." he gave a comprehending nod. "Maybe that's why you didn't hear the murder. Can ya tell me exactly what happened that day?"

Claire nodded softly. "I-I was sleeping in the basement a-and your scent woke me up."

Creed frowned. "My scent?"

"Yeah. My senses, they somehow reacted to your smell and woke me up. When I came into hall," the salted water filled the wide pools again. "I-I saw my father's dead body on the floor. Then I heard the sound of a car's engine being started. I hurried to the door and as I yanked it open, I saw your face from the half-open power window of your car. But before I could catch you, you ran off."

Victor held her shoulders again and squeezed gently. "Your father said yourself Transigen's men were coming to kill him. Didn't you smell anyone else in the house?"

Claire replayed that day in her mind again. "Anyone else..no, there wasn't any...hold on a second," her eyes abruptly narrowed. "I did smell another scent, it was...a strong male perfume, I think, like Musk mixed with Alcohol. There was a fine trace of a familiar scent behind it but..my drugged senses couldn't catch it at the moment."

Creed sighed with a short smile. "Well at least that cleared up that I wasn't the man who killed your father."

"Yes, definitely." a familiar veteran voice from behind made the feral couple turn their necks around. A bitter growl rumbled in Victor's throat when he saw it was none other than eyepatched asshole named Nicholas Joseph 'Nick' Fury with John.

"Sorry man," John gave a helpless shrug. "He dug it outta me."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Hello there, my friend," Fury greeted Victor with his good old smile. "Been a long time."

Wrapping a protective arm around Claire, Victor growled. "What the hell are ya here fer, Nick?"

"Two things." Fury came straight to the point. "First, I need those files and second, I want you to put a stop to your goddamn killing spree."

"Not gonna happen, Nicky!" the teasing pet name tightened Fury's jaw. "Those fuckers're gonna pay for whatever they did to my brother!"

"I'm really sorry about Log-"

"James!" Creed spat. "His name is James!"

"Okay, James." Nick tried to calm the infuriated feral down. "We're really sorry about whatever happened to James. I understand your anger, too but you cannot keep walking on this path of blood lust and madness that's just going to turn you into a savage beast you once were in the end. Take my advice pal, forget this payback war and-"

"And do what? Become one of yer goddamn uniformed minions again?" Creed sneered bitterly. "Been there, done that. It's all fuckin' past now." his arm around Claire tightened. "Because things are different now."

Fury sighed at the sight. "Trust me, my friend, that pretty little thing is gonna get ya killed for real this time."

"Excuse me?!" Claire spat, totally offended. "Why the hell am I being dragged in your dispute?"

"Because you're the damn root of this mess, Ms. Smith!" Fury spat back. "Your father was a nice man, no doubt about that. He helped us save those mutant children and collect proofs against Transigen and we helped him by getting your duplicate ready and informing him about Transigen's men coming to capture him. We were going to expose the damn lab in front of the whole world with those proofs but it would be a whole lot easier if Creed hadn't kidnapped you! It just helped Transigen gain everyone's fucking sympathy."

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, Fury!" Creed snarled.

"And you watch what you've been doing for the past one month, Vic!" Fury spat back. "Can't you see? Transigen has been searching everywhere for the girl like a damn Terrier! And they're not gonna stop until they find her and once they did, you're gonna end up next to your brother's grave."

"Let them keep trying!" Cree smirked. "They can't even harm a fucking hair on my head!"

"But the wound on your shoulder tells a different story." Victor sent John another murderous glare. "Don't get mad at Johny boy. I'd been informed about it long before he told me everything. You know what they're capable of now. So you have just option to get out of this deep shit, let the girl go, or you will-"

"Enough, One Eye!" Creed's roar shook the empty hall this time. "You don't know a shit about our feral bond so you better not give me any fuckin' advice on it!" he grasped Claire's wrist and spun for the door.

"Take yer fuckin' option and shove it up yer ass because the frail is NOT going anywhere!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

The loud creak of the old bed protesting under Victor's considerable weight broke Claire's cogitation about whatever Fury said in the morning. Her mind was revolving around just one damned allegation since morning.

 _You're the damn root of this mess, Ms. Smith!_

"Jimmy," a husky mention of Victor's dead brother came out of his hesitating lips. "He was very small when we had to leave the mansion after his parents' death."

Claire's eyes narrowed at once. Why was Victor telling him about his dead brother again? "Victor, why are you-"

"Because you trusted me enough to tell everything about your past you didn't tell anybody else." his arms traveled up to caress hers while he buried his nose in her curls. "And now it's my turn."

"But you've already told me everything about your past, right?"

"No, not everything. There's a dark part of my back story I've never gotten out of my chest before anyone." before the feline girl could make another annoying attempt to interrupt him, Creed started revealing the biggest and the bitterest truth of his life to her with a low growl.

"As I told ya that day, Rose'd told us all about the purpose behind my father's attempt to kill her, but there was something she told only me when we were alone. Besides my father's plan to elope with Jimmy's mother, she'd overheard another big secret Jimmy's mother and Logan never wanted to come out."

Claire's eyebrows drew close together. "What was it?"

Victor paused for a long minute before replying with a deep sigh. "That I was their son."

Claire snapped her neck around, shock clearly written in her eyes. "You were...really..?"

He nodded slowly as he began to drown into the ocean of his darkest memories...

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _"V-Victor..." Rose grabbed Victor's hand tightly in hers, her last few breaths fluttering in her throat. "I-I need to tell you something..."_

 _"Y-You just calm down, Rose.." Victor stroked Rose's sweaty forehead, tears of grief and anger trickling down his cheeks. "You need to-"_

 _"N-No!" Rose shook her head. Her trembling lips struggling to speak again. "You need to know this before I go. Y-Your father, he lied to you.."_

 _"W-What?" Victor's eyes narrowed in heavy confusion. "What do you mean? He lied to me about what?"_

 _"Y-Your identity...it's not what you think..." her quivering hand reached up to touch his tear-stained cheek. "Y-You're the elder son of L-Logan and Mistress Elizabeth."_

 _Victor's senses became completely numb as the most shocking truth of his life entered his ears. He felt like someone had pulled the damn ground from beneath his feet. "W-What?"_

 _Rose nodded shakily. "I-I heard them talking, L-Logan was telling Mistress to be ready by ten. When she told him that she wanted to take J-James with them, he said if she could abandon their newborn son in his arms j-just because he was born with those ugly claws, she could live without a sick child, too..."_

 _Victor couldn't believe any word that was coming out of Rose's mouth. Elizabeth, she is his mother? But how's that possible?! And he was born with these claws?! But as far as he remembered, he had received them at the age of five, when these pointed weapons became the reason of his elder brother, Luther's death. Then how..?_

 _Victor stuttered in complete shock." D-Does that mean..J-James is my..."_

 _Rose gave another shaky nod with a weak smile. "H-He's your brother, Victor...p-please take care of him, always..."_

S:S:S:S:S:S

"That one secret changed my entire life after that night." Victor sighed deeply in the dark curls. "And on the night when this mansion saw Howlett massacre, I gathered both my surging anger and courage and asked my father about my true identity..."

S:S:S:S:S:S

 _"V-Victor..." his trembling hand extended toward his son. "Help me, boy..."_

 _Looking at Mistress Elizabeth's lifeless body lying near his father's severely wounded frame with pure hate and disgust. "Why?"_

 _Thomas's blurred vision narrowed. "W-What are ya-"_

 _"Why didn't you ever tell me Mistress Elizabeth was my mother?!" Victor finally snarled it out. He needed to know before that useless piece of flesh left this world._

 _Logan's eyes widened for a second but then letting out a shaky sigh, he shook his head. "B-Because that would've brought me alotta t-trouble from the Howlett Family if they'd found out y-ya were the result of my and Elizabeth's son..."_

 _Shaking his head in sheer disgust, Victor hissed out another question. "And how did you hide my claws from Ma and Luther?"_

 _The old man released another breaking breath before speaking. "I-I bit off your first nails, and for some reason, they didn't come back until ya were fuckin' five!" he looked up at his son with a large amount of hate and wrath of his own in his eyes. "The day a demon like ya killed my son, Luther!"_

 _A bitter smirk touched Victor's dark lips as his claws gained their dangerous length. "Y-You're right, I'm not your son. I-I'm just a dog that is going to be unleashed today."_

 _Logan screamed in rage._

 _"Ya fuckin' spawn of the devil-"_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **For those who don't know, John Howlett Sr. and Elizabeth Howlett had an elder mutant son, too whose name was John Howlett Jr.. In the comics, he was also apparently a result of Elizabeth and Thomas Logan's affair. So I've tried to show Victor Creed as John Howlett Jr. here.**

 **Now time for the treat ;-}**


	20. Chapter 20

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 20 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **I have something to say about this chapter before y'all go down there- We don't always get what we want so instead of running after the big things you can't have, stop, take a deep breath and enjoy the small happinesses your life is giving you at this moment and that's what Victor and Claire are going to do in this one.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"I never liked Jimmy very much," Victor's arms slipped down and snaked around Claire's waist protectively. "He was always a sick and grumpy child, but I had promised Rose to take care of him. I was the only one he had left. We left the mansion together and started a new journey of our lives. I tried to raised him as well as I could. I fed him, clothed him, even wiped his ass a few times." he let out a weak smirk at that memory that disappeared as soon as it came. A dark wrathful look took over his face.

"But then he left one day, saying he was tired of the life full of violence and blood shed. I could never forgive him for his betrayal! I tried to make his life a living hell at every single possible moment I got but that was until...he left the world for good, leaving me to feel the absence of the last man of my time." his voice turned distant and lost again. "I hated him, because he wasn't with me when I needed him but I never wanted him to grow old like a pathetic human and die on me! This grief, this loneliness, it was killing me with each passing day, pulling the worst side of my animal back out until you came into my life." he turned his head and kissed her temple, a small smile on his lips.

Claire slowly looked over his shoulder and whispered. "Why do you want this baby, Victor?"

Creed smirked again. "Didn't ya just hear me, babe? I said I was sick of bein' alone."

"But how would you take care of this child if I decided to leave?" the stubborn determination of leaving dripping off her words. It angered something inside Victor deeply. _She still wants to go back to the people who murdered her father?!_

Victor's jaw tightened at once. "I would hire an entire army of fuckin' nannies for it!"

"Really, Victor?" Claire suddenly climbed out of the bed. She faced away from Victor. She didn't have courage to say it to his face but it was necessary, or that Fury guy would be proved right. "You will leave it in the care of a bunch of strangers and walk out of the house to do whatever you do everyday? That's just going to make you a damn bad father in its eyes when it grows up!"

Now Creed was pissed again. he also climbed out of the opposite side of their bed and crossed his arms stiffly. "Then you tell me, what other option do I have?"

"There's only one option,"Claire slowly turned back to him and looked into his eyes nervously before speaking. "Let the baby go with me."

"Yeah, right?" Creed rolled his eyes with a disrespectful smirk. "Ya want me to hand my Cub over to its frail mother who didn't even want to keep it in the first place!"

"You know why I didn't want to keep it, Victor!" Claire snarled. "I didn't want to see it have the life you are going to give him!"

"And how will you take care of it?" Creed snarled back. "Ya don't even have a fuckin' job!"

"For your kind of goddamn information," Claire crossed his arms. "I have a bachelor's degree and I was taking an online correspondence course to become an online writer before you stormed into my life! I can still complete it and I'm sure that job would give me enough money for both me and my child!"

Creed shook his head bitterly. "I'm still not gonna leave my Cub among those goddamn mutant haters! You can ignore the fact that they murder your goddamn father just because he was trying to keep his daughter's mutation a fucking secret but I can't!"

"They would never hate our child, Victor, believe me." Claire tried to convince him. "And I haven't ignored my father's murder. I know that fucking lab is responsible for it and they deserve to be punished by the law. I'm sure Uncle Harry would help me find proofs against them as well as accept my child. I would even let you see it every month, as we'd planned about my rights to see it. Besides," she rested her hand on her bump and tried to sound as harsh as she could. "I'm sure that life will be a whole lot better than the one its crazy father is going to be busy killing innocent people and fucking whores when it needs him in!"

Her words pierced his heart and mind like hundreds of needles. Is that the life she thinks he is going to give their Cub? Is that all she's understood about him yet?! It took Creed a long minute to react to her words this time. Anger, hate, and pain. A violent tornado of all of these emotions was thrashing inside him at the moment and persuading him to finish this mess right here, right now and just move on!

His silence was unnerving Claire. It confused her even more when he walked to their wardrobe instead of lashing out at her and pulled a small bag out. He unzipped the bag and took something out. He threw it on the bed. Claire's eyes broadened in shock when she saw it was her phone.

She looked back to Creed whose darkened eyes had a murderous impulse at the moment. "Go ahead, call your uncle, frail. Tell him where you are and they'll come to take you back. I tried my best to make ya stay but if you still wanna go," he showed her both of his middle fingers. "Fuck you!"

He hastily spun to stomp out of the house before he killed the bitch mercilessly.

"And yeah," he glared over his shoulder at the stubborn feline. "I know yer never gonna believe this shit but still...i was gonna try to be a good father for my Cub." with that the infuriated feral thundered out of the house.

Claire closed her eyes and let a couple of tears she'd been holding back for a long minute slip down her cheeks. She lowered her head and whispered to herself. "I-I'm sorry Victor, I'm so sorry! I know you would be the best father of this world, but that is just going to make you a target in Transigen's eyes." she raised her chin and stared at the spot where her Mate had been standing a minute ago.

"I've already lost a lot, Victor and now I cannot afford to lose _you_."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Why the hell did ya have to go, darlin'?"

Victor glared down at Rose's grave and hissed. His powerful grip squashed the flask of whiskey mercilessly. "Ya were the only one who'd ever bothered to understand me, to like me! That frail bitch, she hates me, wants to go away from me! Why? Just because I am a fucking BAD MAN!"

He threw the crushed container aside and sat near the head of the grave with a defeated look on his face. Something warm and salty stinging the inner walls of his eyes as his hand slowly reached over to wipe the dust off his true Mate's name.

"I wish ya were here, Rose. That Cub should've been ours. We would raise it together and I would try to be a good father for it. I wish ya were here...i wish..." he closed his eyes before the damned water burning his eyes could escape and show his weak side to his late Mate but as he did so, it wasn't Rose whose face flashed behind the closed lids, it was Claire, laughing softly and tucking an unruly lock behind her ear.

"NO!" he hastily opened his eyes and snarled at himself. "No more thinkin' about that ungrateful bitch! She wants to go back? Fine! She's fuckin' free now!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire glanced at the phone on charge again. She knew calling Uncle Harry was the safest idea at the moment but for some strange reason, she was having a second thought about her decision. Maybe it was because of the sudden turn of events she'd seen an hour ago. She couldn't believe it, the deal between her and Victor was really off, she was now free to go. She should be freaking happy, right? But she was not, and she didn't know why.

To seek some advice on this mental dilemma of hers, she thought about calling the person who had been working as a bridge between her and Victor for the past so many days. _Ruth_. But why would she help her? She must be very angry after that damned 'revenge sex' incident.

Just to give it a try, she got back up and hurried over to her phone. She hastily unplugged the charger and switched her phone on. A bright smile touched her lips when the picture of her in his father's arms when she was two appeared on the home screen.

She rapidly started touching the digits of Ruth's number she'd taken from her and memorized in case of emergency when she was at brothel. She touched the green icon and pressed the phone against her ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Ruth...it's me."

 _"Doll?"_ a heavy but pleasant surprise in Ruth's tone. _"So the tomcat finally gave you your phone back, huh?"_

 _"_ Yeah, he finally did." Claire smirked weakly. "And that's not the only surprise I've gotten today. He has...set me free of his deal, too."

 _"What...?"_ a large amount of heavier surprise from the other line. _"B-But how did it happen?"_ after a deep sigh, Claire narrated the whole thing to the She-Wolf.

 _"Wow! That's really great!"_ Claire could hear the genuine smile from the other side. _"_ _So when are you coming back to States?"_

"I...well that's what I need your advice about, Ruth." Claire sighed before resuming. "I know I should come back home now but...look I don't know how to say this but I'm-"

 _"Having second thoughts about your decision, right?"_

 _Shit she sensed it!_

"Yeah, you're right." Claire sighed again. Lying was pointless. "And I don't know why, isn't that what I wanted? Then why am I feeling so...divided?"

 _"Maybe because you've grown some kind of...sick attachment with that feral asshole?"_ a light mischievousness in Ruth's tone.

Claire's eyes widened. "N-No! There's nothing like tha-"

 _"Relax, doll,"_ Ruth laughed. _"I was just kidding, okay? Don't get your panties in a twist. And as far as It's about coming back home, I think you should wait until your first month gets over."_

"But why?"

 _"Two reasons. First, your baby's HF would start functioning by the end of your first month which means you won't need to worry about the baby's health then. Second, Victor has honestly tried his best to keep you with him. Even if your resolution is to save his neck from Transigen's knives, I think he at least deserves to get to spend these last six days with you happily."_ Claire could hear another smile. _"Give him some good memories to remember you by."_

Claire's eyebrows drew close together when she momentarily thought about what kind of 'good' memories she could give to Victor to remember her by in the future. She didn't have to think much, there was only one answer to that question- Give yourself to Victor for the next six days. She blushed at the past moments where Victor and she had... No matter how much she denied it, but she couldn't lie to herself that her body loved to be under Victor's whenever they were together.

"You know," Claire shook her head, smiling. "Sometimes I really think you should've been Victor's Mate in stead of me, because you understand that man a lot better than me. Why didn't he ever-"

 _"Because behind the scary image of that ruthless murder, Victor is just a simple critter that wants to create a pack of his own and feed and protect him family. And a she-wolf can never give that tiger what you will after two months, a pack."_ a sad smirk was let out on the other line. " _Our mutations clash when it comes to producing a cub. Only a woman of his kind can give that to him."_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Creed slammed the door of his bedroom open, hoping to find the feral bitch gone but his eyes narrowed when he saw her sitting on their bed.

He walked in and raised an angry brow. "Whatcha still doin' here? I thought you'd flee at the first chance ya got."

Claire stood up and smiled weakly at him, confusing him even more. "I...i thought about leaving, but couldn't."

"Why?" he sauntered over to the bathroom and shoved the door open with a sarcastic smirk on his lips. "Decided to set some goddamned trap to catch me? Must be your beloved Uncle Harry's idea."

Claire sighed and lowered her eyes. "I haven't...called him yet."

Both shocked and suspicious, Victor looked over his shoulder. "What?"

She looked back up and nodded slowly. "I thought a lot about it. Going to Uncle Harry could be a safe idea but it would be safer if I waited for the baby's healing factor to start working, and the end of the month is six days away. Besides," both somewhat scared and excited, she slowly walked up to Creed and bored her eyes into his.

"I-I want to spend these last six days with you, Victor." her hand hesitantly reached up to touch his cheek but Victor caught her hand.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" Creed shoved her hand away and spun around angrily. "You wanted to go back, right? Then what's the point of spending this goddamn quality time together?"

Claire stubbornly grabbed his upper arm and turned him to her. "Because I want to create some good memories with you before I go!" that was all she said before capturing his mouth with hers in a much more experienced kiss this time, her only option to express her desire at this moment.

Just like last time, it took Victor a long shocked moment to react to the abrupt invasion of Claire's lips but when he finally did, he grabbed her face and poured all his anger and frustration into that one kiss.

"A-Ahhh..." Claire whimpered softly when Creed bit down her bottom lip and lapped at the gushing blood before wrapping his hand around her waist and yanking her against him.

"Don't need to go at all!" he snarled against her lips.

Instead of trying to wriggle out of his grip like she always did, Claire slowly cupped his furry cheeks and whispered against his mouth. "Believe me, i don't want to..."

Creed pulled back and look into her glistening eyes. "Then why...?"

Claire pursed her lips helplessly. "I-I...can't tell you..."

Creed stared into her eyes for a long minute before sighing. "So, six days, right?" he smirked weakly. "Let's just forget all this shit for the next six days."

She smirked back. "That's what I am saying."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Without saying another word, Victor picked Claire up bridal style and brought them both to his bed. He carefully placed her on it, his darkening eyes never leaving hers.

 _ **Sabertooth howls in pleasure.**_

 _ **Make the Mate ours properly.**_

With a slight smirk, he stroked her cheek and brought his mouth down on hers again lazily. There was no need to be wild and quick this time because she wasn't going to try to escape his touch this time.

Claire let herself dissolve in the soul melting dance of lips. A strong jolt of electricity ran through her body as their tongues greeted each other passionately. She cupped his wild muttonchops again while Victor's hands began running over the body he wanted to have under him every night.

"O-Ohhh..." she arched her back and let out a loud moan as Victor cradled his head in the crook of her neck and took in her intoxicating scent before giving the sensitive spot a long carnal lick. Encouraged by her reaction, his rough tongue licked the entire area before nipping her earlobe.

"Mmmm...Victor..." now Claire's hands also snaked around his back, running back and forth, massaging him. Her claws slid into the waistband of his underwear and scratched his hips playfully.

"Gettin' naughty, kitten?" Victor smirked against the burning skin and grazed his fangs down her neck to her left mound as the punishment, making Claire whimper slightly.

Her top and bra were shredded to ribbons by the time Claire opened her eyes and looked down at him. He grinned up at her darkly and finally caught the little button between his sharp teeth.

"O-Oh my god! Victor!"

The feline girl couldn't help but plunge her hands into his short but thick hair when his hungry mouth covered the dusky-pink nipple completely and swirled the tip of his tongue around it again and again until it was richly covered with his spit. Her moans pleaded him to shower the same attention on the other orb, too. Who was he to say no?

Claire absentmindedly parted her legs for Victor when his talons eagerly reached down to rip off her jeans and the damned piece of cotton between him and his prize, that small stubbled pink pussy. He leered at the small rosy hole dripping due to his ministrations. Like a moth to a flame, Victor just leaned down and put his mouth on the trembling flesh.

"O-Oh shit!" Claire all but screamed as Victor's seeking mouth pressed to her lower lips wet with her warm juices. Her walls curved as his tongue slipped inside to taste the other-worldly essence. With another arch of her back, Claire's eyes unconsciously rolled shut when the dangerous pair of canines grazed the over-sensitive folds.

"Open yer eyes, darlin', I want ya ta see me eat this sweet little pussy of yers.." the growling order caused the lust filled eyes to snap open. As their gazes met, Victor wrapped his arms around her thighs and threw her legs over his shoulders and dove into his personal pool of sweet juices. The fire in his darkened gaze scared and excited her at the same time. The thin fingers gripped the thick brown hair as his head rolled against Claire's soaking cunt, licking at the hardened clit. He took the swollen bead in his mouth and sucked on it like it was the sweetest confectionery in the world while his hands reached up to tweak her aching nipples, shoving Claire's ability to think out of her body.

"O-Oh my...YES!" Claire lost it completely as Victor purred against painfully throbbing button. She screamed like a cat in heat and squirted into his awaiting mouth like a flooded river. Victor's mouth covered the small orifice like a lid and greedily drank every drop of the precious honey.

Revelling in the soul-soothing afterglow, Claire watched Victor slip out of the bed and start shedding his clothes through her heavy-lidded eyes. She gasped in awe when that wondrously sculpted chest finally came in view. Every inch of this mountainous man was finely chiseled by mother nature. She unconsciously licked her lips when he smirkingly pushed both his pants and underwear down his hips, letting his tiger jump out of the cage.

 _This man is a living idol of virility._

"Like what ya see?" giving that sexy smirk of his and stroking himself at the same time, Victor advanced toward his panting prey on the bed who wasn't afraid of his barbed cock anymore. He got on the bed with a mesmerizing grace that reminded Claire of a tiger and covered her sprawled body with his furry one.

His lips seized hers again as he placed the swollen tip against the awaiting entrance. Claire's hands also snaked up to rake his naked back. He abruptly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Do ya really want this, kitten?" the tint of hurt and anger swimming in his eyes again. "Because I ain't gonna stop once I start."

A couple of tears escaped the corners of Claire's wide eyes when she realized what Victor was indirectly trying to do. He was asking her for her consent, something he had never asked any other woman before.

Smiling, Claire wiped her tears and locked her long legs around him like she never wanted to let go of him. "Yes, I do."

Victor gave a slow nod. With a quick push, he dove into tight hole, letting her blinding heat envelope his spiked length. He began the game of pleasure, slow at first to let the body adjust to the barbs, but when he heard her gasping moans signaling him to move faster, he broke all the bonds and began thrusting into her intensely but still carefully.

"F-Faster," bucking against him hard, Claire's claws dug into Victor's shoulders, drawing ten little rivers of fresh blood. "Do it harder.."

Enjoying the painful pleasure, Victor widened her thighs and gave her another powerful thrust with a wicked grin. "Ya got what ya wanted, pussycat!"

Digging his pointed talons into Claire's milky white thighs and started pumping in and out of her expertly. The maddening scratches of his thorny weapon caused her toes to curl every time. His mouth founded her bouncing breast and started swallowing the sensitive flesh, making Claire cry out and scratch at the silk sheets.

"O-Oh FUCKKK!"

She arched her back and tried to raise her hips but the her Alpha pinned her body with his completely. He grasped her wrists and held them above her head in a bruising grip while the red-hot top of his cock beat her g-spot mercilessly, setting every nerve in her body on fucking fire!

"Oh shit, Vic..i-i'm gonna..."

Claire's eyes widened when Victor suddenly released her tit and brought his mouth up to seize her throat, his tongue flicking back and forth across the captured meat. Her bobbing pipe between those razor-sharp teeth once again scared and excited Claire at the same time. Victor kept ramming into her until her orgasm crumbled every single inch of her body. She almost forgot to breathe this time. She was sure she saw stars exploding behind her eyes. The intensity of her climax blurred every single thing around her except the sweat covered face of her mate giving her this heavenly pleasure.

"Shit!" Victor threw his head back as the clenching grip strangled his girth like every time and caused his own climax to surge in his tensed body. He released the bouncing throat and found Claire's mouth again and kept driving into her until an earth shaking orgasm shook his heavy frame.

"Remember it, kitten," he snarled against Claire's lips as his culmination washed over him. "You're only MINE for the next six days!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **I know some of you would be angry at Claire's decision to leave but we shouldn't forget that she's doing all this just to save Victor from Transigen. She doesn't know Sabertooth's history so she doesn't know Victor Sabertooth Creed is the hardest thing to kill on planet. She just believes that if she didn't go back, her Uncle Harry's men would find Victor and kill him. She just wants to save her Mate from his enemies, isn't that what a good Mate would do ;-}?**

 **Okay guys, now fasten your seat belts because the next six chapters are going be the six days Victor and Claire'll spend together and they're gonna be all about fluff and smut (alotta hot and kinky smut ;-) so follow and favorite the story right away if you don't wanna miss any update!**

 **And yes, reviews please :-}**


	21. Chapter 21

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 21 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hiya peeps, back with another chap because I won't be able to update next week. Reason? Because I'm turning twenty freaking seven next Thursday (Yeah, I'm officially getting old this year) and I'm going out of town to celebrate my birthday so here it is, a delicious dose of Victor and Claire's 'quality time' ;-}**

 **A sweet thanks to** **Cellokay** , **Gloria** , **Thanos Girl** **and a wonderful** **Guest** **for their awesome reviews, hope y'all like this one, too :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Day- 1**

With an exhausted but still content smile on her lips, Claire stretched like a cat and opened her groggy eyes. She turned her neck to wish her Mate good morning but the cold pillow narrowed her eyes. She tried to smell Victor's actions going on outside. A mouth watering aroma coming from a Canadian homestyle tray heaped with eggs, fried bacon, deep-fried potatoes and pancakes drowned in Maple Syrup tingled her nostrils. Damn, _the man cooks very well!_

Claire slowly sat up and wrapped a thin blanket around her shivering naked body because the remains of the clothes she wore last night were scattered all over the bedroom. The sight made her blush deeply. _Victor is really such a beast!_

With a tired yawn, she finally slipped out of the bed and headed for the kitchen.

Okay, now that had to widen her eyes. She knew Victor was one of those badass dudes who never gave a shit about what others thought about him but who the hell cooks stark naked in his kitchen?!

Just imagine, Victor and his perfectly round NAKED ass, preparing the most delicious breakfast of Canada for you.

 _Yummm_.

"That stare's gonna cast an evil eye on my pretty ass, babe." the smirking taunt caused Claire to lower her eyes immediately and clear her throat.

"U-Uhm, sorry..." she muttered with a soft smile. "I was just-"

Victor slowly turned and leaned against the counter before crossing his arms, his hardened appendage being an unignorable distraction. "Just leave the damn blanket right there and c'mere."

The feral girl dropped the warm piece of wool down at a simple crook of his finger. Both Victor and Sabertooth whistled loudly.

 _That's better_ / ** _so fuckin' much better!_**

Making a useless attempt to hide her body from his hungry eyes, Claire crossed the hall slowly and stood before her mountainous Mate. Her eyes lowered to avoid his starving gaze but the awoken monster between his legs broadened them again. She couldn't believe she had taken it inside her happily last night. She swallowed a dry gulp.

Victor laughed at Claire's expression. She was looking like a deer caught in mack truck lights, _so fucking cute._ His hand slipped down to stroke the tiger with a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, he bites only when a frail begs him fer it."

Claire's cheeks were goddamned cherries at the moment.

He used his index talon to tilt her head up to look at him and flashed a canined grin. "Mornin'."

Claire smiled back and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist before resting her head on his calmly beating heart, smiling contently. "Good morning to you too."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Sabertooth groaned hard when his 'other head' made contact with the shaved cleft of her soft pussy. The warm flesh against the warm flesh. Before Victor lost control of his hunger for her, he hastily unwrapped his arms from around the feral girl and gave her a gentle push. "Now c'mon, time fer some goddamn breakfast."

Claire smiled widely as Victor picked her up like a doll and set her on the counter. "Everything smells delicious."

He handed her a glass of fresh mixed fruit juice and her tray with a big fat mountain of the first meal of the day on it. "Tried ta prepare all the shit Jimmy used ta like when he was a sniffling kiddiewink." Claire spat out the first sip of juice she'd just taken and burst out laughing.

"You're really so funny sometimes."

The laugh abruptly died as Victor caught her chin before his thumb and index finger and licked away the droplets of juice trying to escape down her chin. A totally different hunger erupted in their bodies now.

Biting her lip, Claire slowly dipped her finger into the pool of Maple Syrup dribbling down her pancakes and took it to her lips. Now it was Victor's turn to gulp hard when the feral minx smeared the sugary blob over her lips and leaned back with an awaiting smile.

 ** _Sabertooth purrs loudly._**

 ** _So the kitten wants ta play, huh?_**

Victor didn't need any more hints. He just grabbed Claire's face and started devouring her mouth, licking, sucking those sweet leaves hungrily. Claire also plunged her hands into his hair and began to respond to the passionate kiss. Victor caught her bottom lip between his front teeth and tugged playfully before pulling back. He grinned naughtily at her.

"My turn!"

The feral man caught one end of a tiny strip of bacon in his mouth and offered the other to Claire. She seductively captured the other end between her teeth with a wink. She sealed her lips over Victor's as they made contact with one another again but pulled back hastily. The teasing touch made Victor groan.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Claire laughed and playfully pulled the fried piece of meat in the opposite direction until it was ripped in two pieces. They both swallowed their respective bites eagerly and kept feeding each other until the hunger of the bodies reached its peak.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"M-Mmmm.." Claire moaned as Victor licked away the fallen drop of Maple Syrup sitting on her navel and finally reached down between her legs and sat on his heels. The maddening scent of her oozing essence flowed to his nostrils, giving the giant feral the high no whiskey of the world could.

Smirking, Claire looked down at her Mate. "That wasn't on the tray."

Victor grinned up at her and threw her left leg over his shoulder. "Just shut up and lemme eat ya in peace."

His talons dug into the milky-white thighs with intent to leave their impressions behind as his mouth closed over his dripping dessert.

"Oh shit!"

The poor feline couldn't help but curse when Victor's long seeking tongue traced over her glistening slit. Her hands gripped the edge of counter firmly as his index and thumb claw spread her brownish nether lips apart, revealing a beautiful pink bud down there.

"O-Oh shit, VICTOR..." Claire threw her head back with another seductive groan as Victor licked the thick drop of her cum that just slipped between her ass. She instinctively squeezed her cheeks not to let his tongue reach her other entrance. He chuckled at the feeble attempt to stop him and decided to punish her.

Claire's eyebrows came close in confusion when the lapping touch was unexpectedly gone. She hastily opened her eyes and found Victor back on his feet, smirking down at her.

Trembling, she whispered softly. "W-Why did you-"

"Stop?" he completed the question for her with another evil smirk. Her eyes followed his hand that reached for his half-eaten tray. "Ya were not lettin' me eat that sweet twat so I'm goin' to finish this." he tried to spin around but Claire quickly stopped him.

Smirking softly, the feral girl slowly got off the counter and stood before him. She widened her legs a little so his hard weapon could sneak between her thighs. She rested her right hand on the counter for the support and looked over her shoulder with a teasing smile.

"But I'm still hungry."

Victor smirked victoriously when Claire wrapped her warm fingers around the barbed cock and slowly pushed it inside her waiting core. They both moaned at the maddening feel.

"Shit babe, that was a hell of a persuasion."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor didn't need any more encouragement. His hand slipped under her left thigh and raised it in the air as he started pumping in and out of her slowly and carefully. His other hand wrapped around Claire's tummy to hold her in place.

"J-Just take care of the baby.." Claire whispered shakily.

"Don't worry, darlin'," Victor growled in her hair. "The cub's gonna be fine.."

Claire's eyes rolled shut instinctively at the passionate invasion of Victor's length. She called out to God again, moving with her mate sensually. Victor took her reddened earlobe between his teeth and pulled on it, making her jump from ecstasy slowly running through her heated veins.

"W-Wow," she let out a panting chuckle. "Even your slow pace feels amazing, have you ever gone slow on any of Ruth's girls?"

"No," Victor smirked. "'Cause I never wanted ta."

Her clawed hands reached up behind Victor's head to roam through his hair when she felt the crazy twitching of her abdominal muscles and core, signaling she was so close.

"P-Please Vic, m-make me come hard..."

Smirking, Victor grasped a jouncing breast and pinched the aching nipple, making Claire whimper loudly.

"Whatever the pussy cat wants!"

Victor started thrusting in and out of that sweet tight cunt with hurried passion and Claire's body began bucking wildly, madly trying to take each and every single inch of that scratching gun inside of it. Her darkened gaze was a signal that her animal spirit had come over her wanton body.

"Harder Victor, please fuck me harder!"

Her juices dripping down her ass was making Victor's dick slide easily and noisily in and out of her, the dirty wet slapping noises deranging Victor even more. His teeth gritted tightly as he felt himself being swallowed whole by that deep chasm. He released her nipple and turned her head to him to capture her mouth with his in a sensual kiss.

"Fuck kitten, yer hole feels so fuckin' good!"

He explored her mouth, drank her greedily, never wanting to let her go. Claire lost it completely as his taloned fingers reached down and pinched the swollen clit.

She screamed in his mouth, the roar muffled by his lips. "O-Oh FUCK! VIC! I'M COMING!"

Victor tweaked the throbbing flesh. "Give it ta me hard, babe!"

Like always she burst around me like a flooded river and soaked his entire length. Her clenching vice squeezed around him like a damned fist and tightened his balls and like always, he couldn't help but cum inside her immediately.

"Shit, that was a good one!"

They both kept standing until they regained their breaths and when they finally did, Victor lowered her leg, picked her in his arms and spun around to go back to their bedroom.

"Oh God! You want another round?!" Claire giggled softly. "Don't you ever get tired?"

Victor grinned down at the beautiful kitten in his arms wickedly.

"The day's just begun, pussy cat."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Time:- Victor, Claire and the library ;-}**


	22. Chapter 22

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 22 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 ** _~:~ A book is a dream you hold in your hand. –Neil Gaiman ~:~_**

 **Hiya guys, back with another chap and ding ding ding, I have a great news for y'all- I've written down the next four chapters in my 'work-free' weekend so you guys are gonna get weekly updates for the next one month :-D**

 **Now a sweet thanks to** **Cellokay** **for her lovely review. I'm definitely making some references to my favorite books here :-}**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Day- 2**

"O-Oh yesss! I'm coming, Vic!"

"Yeah, cum fer me, pussycat!"

After roaring out their soul-shuddering releases in unison and basking in a long soothing afterglow, Victor and Claire finally disengaged themselves from each other and rolled onto their sides. Victor pulled Claire against his sweaty chest and licked the bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

Claire giggled. "That tickles."

"Really?" Victor grinned against the burning hot skin. "Then how about this?" Claire burst into laughing when Victor lowered his head and started flicking his rough tongue over Claire's ribs, tickling her with his wet spiked lash because his claws were unable to do it. She tried to push his head away but he stubbornly kept making her laugh like crazy.

"Oh god, stop, stop, please stop..." Claire said breathlessly, trying to get out of her fit of laughter.

Victor finally stopped tickling her and reached back up to catch her unprepared mouth but Claire still wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back happily. Victor groaned in Claire's mouth when she mischievously wrapped her legs around Victor's hips and dug her heels into his bottom.

"Don't get me ready for another round, kitten."

Claire smirked against his lips. "But who's stopping you?"

Victor pulled back and gave a funny grimace. "And they say men crave sex."

Smirking, Victor rolled off Claire and slipped out of the bed, giving the feral girl a rich eyeful of that round ass. He picked up the bottle of beer from the stand and drank down the last shot before stepping toward the bathroom. "But that's just gonna keep ya starvin' all day. That's why we're goin' out for the breakfast."

Claire dragged her exhausted body out of the bed and stretched like a cat. Every muscle of her body felt like it was melting but she couldn't help but moan whenever she thought about all the heavenly pleasure Victor had given her since yesterday. The sticky wetness trailing down her inner thighs made her shudder. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing all those cuts, bites and bruises all over her body. These were the marks of his ownership but she wouldn't deny that every mark had made her come around him hard. It was the pain she wanted to feel every day.

"And then we're goin' to the biggest and the oldest library of the town." Victor's announcement through the door broke her little contemplation. "Ya said ya like to read, right? Ya can buy as many books as you want from there, too."

Claire looked to the slightly ajar door and smiled. She really had no idea Victor still remembered that she liked reading books. In fact, he always fulfilled each and every single little wish of hers before she could even tell him.

 _Isn't that the sign of a good Mate?_

Her feet unconsciously sauntered toward the bathroom. The white noise of the shower made her smirk. Biting her half bottom lip, she nervously raised her hand to knock at the door but it was yanked open before she could.

Victor leered at her from head to toe evilly before grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside.

"C'mon frail, let's save some fuckin' water."

 ** _~:~ He walked into my heart like he always belonged there, took down my walls and lit my soul on fire. –T.M. ~:~_**

"Ice-cream!"

A wide childish grin touched Claire's lips when a large bucket of tiger tail ice cream was served before her. Their breakfast was over but who could say no to a delicious scoop of tiger tail, right?

"How did you know I wanted to-"

"I saw ya droolin' like a one year old when ya were watching that ad of ice-cream on TV yesterday, that's how." Victor smirked.

Claire blushed. "You noticed that?"

"Nothing can be go unnoticed by these eyes, frail." he smirked again. "I know frails feel weird cravings at this time and as your Mate, it's my goddamn responsibility ta take care of 'em all, right?"

"Right." Claire grinned and buried her spoon into the top scoop. She lifted the first spoonful and shoved it into her mouth. Her eyes rolled close with a loud pleasure moan. "Mmm...It's really good!"

Victor leered at Claire's pink lips as they hungrily wrapped around the shining spoon. The simple action was enough to give him another hard on. To distract the horndog's mind, his eyes began to wander around. They finally froze on a flatscan couple and their toddler in the corner. The mother was making the child laugh and the father was recording the joyful laughter of their son. The family seemed disgustingly happy.

"Vic, I was thinking-" Claire's words stuck in her throat when she caught Victor's gaze that was contemplating a human family in the corner. The distant look in his eyes was saying that he was imagining them both and their child in their seats.

She sighed and rested her hand over Victor's. "What are you thinking?"

Victor looked back to her and sighed. "You know, frail..my Pa, he never took me anything more than a goddamn animal who killed his precious son. For him I was just a dog, a little pup who needed to be on the leash all the time. He always said that a beast like me didn't deserve _human_ things like family, friends and love." he leaned forward and bored his eyes into Claire.

"I've spent the last 199 years of my life hating my father every day. I've always tried to prove him wrong on every step of my life, whether it's about hiding my animal or getting everything i need."

He looked back to the family. "Keeping this Cub was also one of decisions I'd taken to prove my Pa wrong. Knowing a small part of mine is growing in that belly and I'm gonna be a father soon gives the critter a hell of satisfaction, frail. But of course," he sighed coldly. "That's just for the next four days."

Claire sighed deeply and squeezed his large hand gently. "Letting the baby go with me isn't going to keep you away from it, Victor. You're its father and I'm never going to take that right away from you. In fact," she smiled weakly, trying to divert the conversation toward a pleasant topic. "I was thinking about choosing the names already. Do you have any on your mind?"

"Names?" Victor turned his gaze back to her and smirked. "Nah, I don't. Do ya have some?"

"Well..." Claire gave a soft smile and took in another mouthful of ice-cream. "I was thinking...if it's a boy, we'll name him Richard and if it's a girl...we're gonna call her _Rose_."

After a long worrying pause, Victor smiled widely. "Nice names."

 ** _~:~ Only those who really care about you can hear you when you're quiet. –Unknown ~:~_**

"Goddamn this place is more silent than a fuckin' graveyard!"

The growl earned itself a large amount of glares present in the library. Heavily embarrassed, Claire put _The Outsiders_ back on the shelf and placed a finger on her lips with a deep frown, silently telling Victor to keep his mouth shut.

"When the hell are we goin' back?" Victor growled under his breath this time.

Claire smirked, running her eyes over the titles. "When I find some good books to read."

"But you've already chosen four!" he decided to get another rise out of his kitten. "First that in search of lost wine, then that don quote, then that great gatsbee and yes, then that helmet thing. Why would anyone write any damn thing on fuckin' helmets anyway?"

Claire gritted her teeth. "First of all, the first one was _In_ _Search of Lost Time_ , second- _Don Quixote,_ third- _The Great Gatsby_ and fourth was _Hamlet_ , not helmet!"

"Whatever, that still doesn't explain why am I bein' forced to spend more time in this shitty place!" Victor growled again.

"Because I want more books. By the way, why do you wanna go back so soon?"

With an evil smirk, Victor took his lips close to Claire's ear and whispered seductively. "Because my cock is gettin' hungry for your tight wet pussy."

Claire almost mewed like a horny cat when Victor licked at his print on her neck. In spite of knowing that they were surrounded by a bunch of mutant hating flatscans, Claire turned her neck and purred in the crook of his neck. Smiling, Victor purred back and caught her earlobe in his mouth but their little display of feline affection was disturbed by an-

"AHEM!"

The feral couple abruptly straightened and spun around to find a middle-aged librarian standing before them with crossed arms, glaring at them only.

"Look sir, this is a public library, not your bedroom so _please,_ behave."

Claire barely suppressed her laugh at the human growl. It was absolutely amusing to see an old HUMAN lady scold the six foot tall, ripped T-Rex named Sabertooth like a little child. Gotta say, the woman has guts made of iron.

As the woman walked back to her desk, Victor looked back at Claire and growled. "Is Mrs. Doubtfire for real?"

Claire laughed softly and shook her head. She pulled out _A Tale of Two Cities_ this time and grabbed a nearby desk. Victor rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "Why the hell ain't we just buyin' the damn books and gettin' outta here?"

Claire looked at him and gave a blushing smile. "Because I know I'm not gonna have any time to read at home because as soon as we get back home, you're gonna rip my clothes off and..." her cheeks turned bright pink this time.

Victor grinned. "Then why don'tcha take care of me right here, _right now_?"

Claire's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Her question was answered by Victor's hand that traveled down and pulled the zipper down. Claire's jaw hit the floor in mild horror when his painfully stiffened cock sprang out like a Jack in the box and started demanding her attention.

 ** _~:~ Sorry, I'm still searching for a quote for this situation. ~:~_**

"Victor?!" Claire gritted her teeth. "I cannot-"

"Yes, you can!" Victor grinned again and grabbed her hand to place it on the thorny mushroom. "Just make him feel good and I'll buy ya the whole goddamn library."

"But Vic-"

"No buts! Just do it, babe or I'm gonna have ta use my own hand ta jack myself off and give the nerdy audience a show."

With no other fucking option, Claire gave a large roll of eyes and nervously wrapped her fingers around the burning hot girth. A sharp hiss escaped the fanged mouth. Claire had never done it before so nervousness was obvious but the fear of getting caught doubled it. Her trembling fingers had no idea what to do.

Smelling the feline girl's hesitancy, Victor wrapped his fingers around hers. "Tighten your hold and pump it up and down like this."

Taking in the advice, Claire slowly gave the length an experimental pump. Another hiss confirmed the feral bastard liked it. Encouraged by that, Claire tightened her grip around her Mate and started to stroke him firmly.

"Shit!" Victor threw his head with a light chuckle. All other readers glared at them again but the large back panel of the old-fashioned desk didn't let them see anything. With a mischievous smile, Claire lowered her clawed hand and cupped Victor's balls before giving them a super sharp squeeze.

"Whatdafuck!" Victor snarled through his clenched teeth and sent the feral girl a murderous glare.

Claire smirked waggishly and whispered in his ear. "What? I thought you'd love it."

"Ya think this is funny, huh?"

Claire almost screamed but covered her mouth at the right time as Victor's hand abruptly slipped into her dress and made a smooth hole in her panties. She quickly felt his thick index claw ram inside her, scraping her soft inner walls. Mildly horrified, she tried to pull his hand out but Victor just grinned in response.

His shameless grin whispered in her ear. "That's called tit for tat, baby."

Claire let out another suppressed whimper when Victor slid one more talon inside her. As a goddamned chain reaction, Claire unconsciously clenched her inner tissue around his wicked hooks while her hand unconsciously began pumping his cock harder and faster.

The tale of the damned city was forgotten for sure.

Grinning, Victor reached over again and inhaled her intoxicating wild lilies. "Ya smell better than a fuckin' Vodka right now, darlin'." Claire scowled at her shameless Mate but the dagger shooting eyes automatically rolled shut as Victor hid his face in Claire's hair and dragged his long barbed tongue across the pulsing veins of her neck. The taste of her warm perspiration and light perfume of Wheatgrass really made him want to sink his needle-sharp fangs into his print on her neck again but the damned place and time forced him to resist the temptation, _for now._

"Shit babe, just like that!" Victor groaned in Claire's reddened ear when her thumb absentmindedly swiped over the tiny slit, wiping the dribbling precum. Victor couldn't help but growl in appreciation when Claire brought her thumb up and boring her darkened eyes into Victor's, licked the thick blob off it.

"Fuck kitten, yer really gonna be the death o' me!"

He pushed his massive thumb against her hardened clitorius and began to rub it in harsh spheres, making her hips move against the sensual torment, shaky gasps leaving her raspy throat. Claire tried to delay her orgasm but found it to be very difficult as his mischievous talons crazily attacked her g-spot while his thumb moved up and down her clit with a stubborn passion. Biting her lips to keep from howling in heavy pleasure, her hands gripped his huge arm, raised her hips and started to fuck his hand, finally giving up. The poorly muffled noise of their desk caught everybody's attention but they all rolled their eyes and tried to ignore tha horny feral couple.

"What say, doll?" Victor smirked in her ear. "Want me ta take care of ya better somewhere else?"

Victor flashed a triumphant grin when Claire couldn't help but nod to his question. He hastily shoved himself back into his pants, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. Pretending to checking out more books, they both snuck into a room that had nobody else at the moment. As Claire closed the door and spun around, Victor attacked her mouth and started kissing her hungrily. She felt her legs being elevated in the air and instinctively wrapped them around his waist. Victor hurried them both to a bookshelf against the wall. He tried to rip off her panties but Claire stopped him.

"Not this time, Vic," she growled. "I'm not gonna roam around with your jizz leaking outta me all day."

"Okay, fine!" Victor rolled his eyes and slowly slid them down her legs and tossed them aside. Claire thumped her head against the maple shelf as the tip of his hungry cock knocked at the door of his home.

 ** _~:~ Still searching... ~:~_**

"Mmm!" Claire whimpered softly as Victor's thick girth filled her completely in one fluid motion. Victor's mouth found the crook of her neck and started licking the sweaty flesh hungrily. Claire's burning body began to rock rhythmically to the passionate invasion of his dick.

"P-Please, Victor.." she grabbed the back of his head to pull her Mate closer and seized his mouth in a hungry kiss of her own. "Just make me come, already!" her tongue licked his canines before wrapping around Victor's.

Victor grinned against the swollen lips. "Just close your damn eyes and enjoy, pussy cat!"

He cupped her ass and began pumping himself inside her, spreading her lips apart with every stroke. Moaning continuously, Claire snaked an arm around his shoulders to steady herself, while the other grasped the shelf above her head because his every shove sent her a few inches up the bookshelf every time and then let her descend when he pulled out to the head, only to send her back up again with the next thrust. Their passionate coupling was causing the some books on the top shelf to thud down to the tiled floor.

"Oh gawd, yes, Victor!" she began to moan under her rugged breath as she felt her climax begin to surge. Her juices coating every inch of Victor's snake and then dripping down to the floor, creating a small pool down there.

"Fuck kitten, yer the tightest hole I've ever seen!"

Whimpering at his kind of admiration, Claire began to grind her hot cunt against his dick hard. Her breasts and ass began bouncing up and down his length. Her sweaty head lolled back as her breaths grew rugged with every movement. To heighten the sensation, Victor pinched her protruding nipples through the dress. The teasing touch was the trigger. Before they both could see it coming, the feral couple climaxed with their respective roars of pleasure they couldn't suppress this time.

"Damn, ya surprise me every time, sweetheart.." Victor chuckled in her sweaty hair before pulling back. He slowly pulled himself out and carefully let her down. He picked up her panties from the floor and held them out with a smug grin. Blushing furiously, Claire took the soaking cloth and slid it up her naked legs.

He whistled and pulled a book out of the shelf behind Claire. "I don't know about you but I've found my kinda shit." Claire glanced at the title and blushed harder. _Kamasutra_.

"Victor!" she lowered her head to hide the scarlet of her cheeks. "You're just..."

"I know, I know," Victor grinned and wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders. "Now c'mon, time to buy yer boring stuff."

They both lazily reached the door but as they opened it, they found the infuriated librarian standing on the door. The harridan adjusted her red almond-shaped glasses with a super disgusted look on her face and barked loudly.

"OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 ** _~:~ Laughter is the best medicine. –Bennett Cerf ~:~_**

 **Next Time:- Victor, Claire and ACHOOO!**


	23. Chapter 23

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 23 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hiya there, peeps, back again with another update filled with tons of Viclaire goodness (My friend suggested the name :p). Hope y'all like it and if you did, please bother to review before they're my energy booster, people :-}**

 **JosefinaZanatas** **\- Oh PLEASE don't die on me or who would write all those wonderful reviews for me? :p**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Day- 3**

"Why?" Victor handed Claire another tissue paper with a large eye roll. "Why the hell did ya have ta swallow down the entire bucket?"

"Excuse me?!" Claire wiped her reddened nose and sniffled loudly. "It was _you_ who had ordered the bucke... ACHOO!" Claire's sentence was interrupted by another loud sneeze. Victor rolled his eyes again and handed the girl another tissue paper.

"But I didn't know you'd finish the whole thing like it was the last bucket on the planet."

"It was a craving!" Claire pouted, stroking her clothed tummy.

"Yeah, right, now lemme check the temperature," Victor grumbled and placed the back of his fingers on Claire's forehead.

"Don't worry, the fever is very mild."

"But my head's aching like hell and my throat feels jammed with cough!" Claire once again tried to clear her throat, rubbing her temples vigorously.

Victor looked down at his watch. "I'd called that doc chick a few minutes ago. Ya've got an appointment on nin-"

"ACHOOOO!" now it was Victor this time whose sentence was cut off by an even louder sneeze this time. Claire rubbed her nose with the back of her palm apologetically.

"S-Sorry..."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"You don't need to take stress over it at all, Mr. Creed," Ruth's friend came back to her chair with an assuring smile. "It's all very normal during the pregnancy."

With another snuffle, Claire looked back to Victor and growled. "See? I told you."

"Okay, ya were right, _this time_." Victor admitted with a soft twirl of eyes.

The other woman smiled again and interlaced her fingers on the table. "Women's immune system is likely to change during the pregnancy, Mr. Creed. As a result of these changes, they may contract a cold or a cough at some point but the good news is the symptoms of a cold or flu are not typically dangerous to your baby. I'm writing down some tablets, she'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Okay." Victor growled softly and wrapped a protective arm around Claire's shoulder.

"And yes, please let her get a lot of rest, warm drinks and everything she wants to eat. Those nasal strips are also very helpful. I know that suffering a cold is not something a feral ever feels in his life but still, you guys don't need to worry at all. The baby is completely fi-"

"ACHOO!"

The human frail smiled awkwardly. "Bless you."

Claire's smiled back weakly. "Sorry and thanks."

Victor handed Claire another tissue with a giant twirl of eyes. "Ya can't even dream about ice-creams for the next two months, babe."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"So..." Claire let out another loud sniff and snuggled up to Victor, looking at the tv screen. "What are you watching?"

"Can't you see?" Victor grumbled. "It's Ice Hockey."

"Yeah, right." she pursed her lips and gave an understanding nod. "So what do they do in it?"

Victor exhaled, exasperated. "Well, the game starts in the centre circle with a face off. The referee drops the puck in between two opposing players. The object of the game is to hit the small puck across the ice before then hitting it into a goal with a hockey stick. Every time the puck goes into the goal then one point is awarded for that team."

"Oh..." though everyone went over Claire's head, she still delivered another comprehending nod. "So you're cheering for Canada, right?"

"Kitten," Victor looked down at Claire and shook his head in disbelief. "That was seriously the dumbest question of the year! Do I really look like a guy who would cheer for those Japanese flatscans here? I'm a goddamn Canadian with a goddamn Maple leaf printed on my goddamn beer loving heart so of course I'm gonna cheer for Canada, right?"

"Why're you getting so angry?" Claire pouted.

"Because I had made alotta plans fer today but yer goddamn cold ruined everything!"

Claire's eyes narrowed. "What kind of plans?"

Victor rolled his eyes with a soft grumble. "Just let it go, cat."

She tugged his arm stubbornly. "No, i wanna know!"

Victor huffed. "I know yer sick and tired of stayin' trapped in this damn haunted house for weeks so I had planned...actually i was gonna take ya to a damn...candlelight dinner at Hyatt Regency tonight. And then...I'd booked a room there for the next three days."

"Hyatt Regency?" Claire's eyebrows touched the sky. "That's one of the most expensive hotels of Canada, right?"

"Yep," the feral man smirked and stroked Claire's cheek. "But your cold, it's screwed up everything."

Claire could smell his purpose behind taking her out on a candle light dinner in the most expensive hotel of Canada. _Victor wants to impress me with the power of his money._

Claire smiled and wrapped her arms around Victor's neck. "You don't need to give me any expensive dinner at a luxurious hotel to impress me. The way you've taken care of me in this damn 'haunted house' today is much more impressive than all that stuff." she kissed his lips softly before Victor snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

"By the way," Claire smirked against his lips, her fingers slowly going up to undo the buttons. "What were we going to do after the dinner?"

Victor purred as his hand reached behind her back to pull the zipper of her dress down. "Gonna try some new poses from the book."

Claire blushed and hid her face in her Mate's neck. "We can try 'em here."

Smirking, Victor pulled back and licked the reddened tip of her nose. "Yer my dream girl, babe."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Kissing her bobbing throat, Victor laid Claire on her side carefully and grabbed his own, facing her. She looked into his darkening eyes. The tint of wanton desire dissolved in the deep amber pools made her blush again.

"Gawd kit, ya blush more than a freakin' high-school frail who's gonna get the first dick of her life!"

Both the growl and the heat of his breath in her ear sent chills through her, making her body melt in his arms. Victor trailed his hand down to wrap around her thighs. He brought both of her legs over and rest them over his hip. Their bodies now creating a beautiful V-shape that allowed Victor to keep his weight off her Mate's belly.

Victor looked into Claire's eyes as he pushed the head of his cock between her clenched thighs and rested it at the mouth of her awaiting pussy. "Get ready baby, here it comes."

"Oh gawd!" Claire bit down her bottom lip as Victor rammed his hips against her thighs, driving himself as deep as he could inside her. Her cry of pleasure was the best music in the world to his ears at the moment.

Victor's hand began to caress the smooth skin of her hips and arms. He moved his hips back to slide himself out carefully, Claire's gasped moans in his ears pleading him to stay inside her forever.

Victor growled with another hard push. "How the hell do ya stay so goddamn tight all the time, kitten?"

Claire's reply came out as another encouraging moan. His hips slamming into her slippery cunt over and over again. He raised his head to look at her beautiful face, to notice every beautiful expression his deep thrusts pulled out of her body. His clawed fingers traced her bottom lip. Claire slowly took each of them in her mouth and sucked them alternately, groaning around them melodiously.

"O-Oh Vic...just go deeper, please..."

Claire's harmonious moans growing louder as her body danced to Victor's slow but hard rhythm. His hand reached down to caress the fluttering skin of Claire's tummy, feeling his Cub's slightly raised heartbeats.

Victor grasped one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers as he increased his pace, ready to push his Mate over the edge. Their eyes locked on each other, unaware of the rest of the world outside their large home. He knew at the pace he was going they were both going to cum very soon. Victor moved his hands to Claire's thighs again to grasp them for better support as he slowed down a little bit and expertly sent some slow but deep strokes that caused another mind blowing orgasm to crash into her body.

He almost groaned like a hungry tomcat as Claire unconsciously squeezed her pussy around his throbbing cock, signalling she was going to soak his length this time, too.

"Oh shit, Victor! A-Almost there!"

"C'mon kittycat, just cum on my cock!"

Baring her canines, Claire dug her claws into Victor's hands as she came with a throaty roar and soaked Victor to the hairy base. Her clenching grip hugged his cock tightly, making it completely impossible for him to pump anymore. The magical grasp made him simply melt inside her with a hot groan.

When Victor finally regained a breath, he slowly took himself out of his Mate and stroked Claire's cheek with a lazy smile.

"Fuck kitten, that was really aweso-"

"ACHOO!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Week:- Victor, Claire and Tekken- 6!**


	24. Chapter 24

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 24 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Yoohoo people, back with another chap but before that, a giant THANK YOU to all the fabulous Creeders who gave my first fiction, THE MAN WITHIN ANIMAL its 100 precious favorites. The journey of 14 favorites to 100 was really enjoyable and I'm really glad you guys liked it so much so thank you again :D!**

 **And now, *ding ding ding* this one is just for all the people who've called themselves a gamer at least once in their lives because me and my little brother definitely have. And yeah, there're some very** _ **naughtyyy**_ **situations waiting for y'all down there so everyone under 18, please avoid this one ;p**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Day- 4**

"What's that?" Claire muttered around another fry soaked in cheeze curds and brown gravy, looking down at the large dusty carton box Victor just came out of the storeroom with.

This Poutine thing, it was her new craving by the way.

Smirking, Victor started wiping the dust off the rectangular cardboard box. "Ever played a video game before, kitten?"

Victor snorted when Claire shook her head. "Shoulda guessed. So, this is PS3 and I'm gonna play a video game Jimmy and I used to when we were here for quite a while on it. Tekken- 6."

"You, used to play video games?" Claire put the bowl aside and almost laughed. "Sorry, but I never took you for anything like video games."

"Why?" Creed raised an eyebrow. "Can't a badass hitman have a damn hobby? And just ta let ya know, me and Jimmy'd always been gamers until he lost his goddamn memory, of course and a little secret, I used to worship Pong during my war days and X-Program time but don't tell anyone or I'll burn down all the stacks of your clothes gracing yer closet." Claire laughed loudly at that.

"You don't believe me, do ya? Fine, let's play the game, yer gonna find out yourself how frikkin' good I am at this shit."

"Whoa, hold it there, I just said I don't know how to pla-"

"C'mon, I'll teach ya."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Now you know how to play," Victor handed Claire her controller. "Now, shall we?"

"Umm okay, but wait," Claire smirked mischievously. "I think we should make it more interesting. I mean, let's place a bet or something on it."

Victor gave a thought to Claire's idea. An mysterious glint crept into his eyes as an evil idea knocked at the door of his brain. "Ya know what, i think yer right. Let's place a bet on it. On every loss, the loser has to do whatever the winner says. What say?"

"Umm okay." Claire nodded with a soft smile, unaware of what was about to come for her next.

The game finally began. Claire had taken a cute guy with edgy hair named Jin Kazama and Victor had chosen his favorite character, King, a player whose face was hidden behind a Jaguar mask. The first round was a complete disaster for Claire and ended within mere thirty-five seconds. Victor gave a very victorious grin and turned to his pouting Mate.

"So...time to finally make ya do what I want." he gave a mocking contemplating look. "Lemme see...hmm...i think i wanna see you...strip."

Claire's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah," he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms with a mischievous smile. "I want ya to strip each and every single piece of those fuckin' clothes off your body but yes, do it slow and _sexyyy_."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's jaw dropped open at the absurd demand. He wanted her to strip like those goddamned strippers? Oh c'mon, she has some class, dammit! She just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to say something, but nothing came out because she couldn't say no because of the damned bet.

"Okay, fine!" Claire growled and shot up to do her assholic mate wanted her to do. Her fingers angrily gripped the hem of her shirt and tried to pull it off but-

"Whoa, whoa, whatcha doin'?" Victor smirked wickedly. "Maybe ya didn't hear me right. I said slow and sexy, like Pamela Smokin' Anderson had done in _The People Garden_." he finished his sentence with a waggish wink.

With a loud huff, Claire shook her head and slowly started to pull the shirt up. Victor let out a long loud whistle as the clinging cloth came off and revealed those milky-white doves caged behind a pathetic peace of cotton. "Sexyyy. Now, go fer the pants."

Her fingers curled around the waistband and slowly slid the cottony wool down her thighs. Victor gulped hard as Claire stepped out of the pool of her sweatpants at the floor and stood before him, her hands making a useless attempt to cover her modesty.

Wiping the mental drool, Victor cleared his throat and smirked, thinking of some quick punchline. "Whatcha tryna hide? The color of yer lingerie?"

Claire gave a giant eye roll. "Are you done? Can I now-"

"Strip the rest of the shit." Victor let out another order.

"What?"

"What, what?" he gave one of those assholic smirks of his. "Don't ya know anything about strippin', princess? Oops, my bad, of course you don't because ya'd been livin' like a nun for the last twenty years of yer life. So lemme tell you, strippin' means strippin', means everything is taken off, but in a very 'hardening' way."

Claire flared her nostrils and nodded with a tightened jaw. "Okay!"

Realizing that two can play this game, Claire extended an index claw and trailed it up sexily to cut the bridge between her cups. She smirked when the simple action gave the big bad Sabertooth's testosterone level a wild boil.

 _ **Sabertooth strokes himself hard.**_

 _ **Yer gonna pay fer that teasin' later, babe.**_

To tease the horny feral even more, she shredded her panties slowly and dropped the destroyed cloth to the floor before taking her taloned fingers down to caress herself. She bit her bottom lip with a soft moan when her claw nudged the ever-sensitive clit softly.

"You know something, Vic," Claire let out another soft moan as her middle talon dipped into her tight hole. "I was always afraid to use my claws down there, but now their touch just feels like...mmmm!" the claw finally came out, glistening with her sweet nectar.

The tempting view made Victor painfully hard but before he could slam her against the nearby wall and have his way with her, Claire pulled her fingers away and walked back to the couch to resume the game.

She smirked as she grabbed her controller. "Ready for round two?"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Can we change the players?"

Pulling his head out of the pool of his super horny thoughts, Victor shook his head and looked back to the screen (And trust me, it was the hardest thing Victor had ever done). "Well my King is doing a bang up job on the battleground so I ain't takin' any other one but you can if you want."

"Okay, I'll take...umm...yeah, I'll take this dangerous looking one, Hei-ha-chi Mi-shima."

"Really, frail?" Victor gave an annoyed roll of eyes, totally distracted by the naked glory sitting barely a foot away and making his balls swell like a couple of goddamn baloons. "Do ya have a thing fer the bubs with spikes?"

Claire leaned forward and smirked mischievously. "What if I do?"

Before the feral girl could even blink, she found herself pulled against the massive feral's chest. Victor bared the dangerous pair of canines at her. "Don'tcha EVER...try to admire any other man before me, understand?"

Instead of trying to wriggle out of the circle of massive arms, Claire surprised Victor with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Mr. Creed, I said i had a thing for men with spikes, but when it comes to choosing my _Mate_ , I just like tall muscled dudes with military crops." her reply melted Victor's anger within a second.

A content grin touched Victor's lips. "Good, or I would have ta shave my brother's head every day if he was alive."

Claire laughed softly and pulled back, her thumbs started pressing the old buttons again. "By the way, let's come back to the game. I'm not gonna let this one go that easy. I won't stop playing until I also grab a win."

The game started again. Unlike the last round, Claire was playing pretty good on the screen this time. Heihachi was leaving some solid damage on King. Victor growled under his breath as the old man ate half of his player's life.

Claire flashed a bright grin. "Someone is gonna LOOOSE!"

"There's one thing ya don't know about me, kitten," Victor's angry claws almost pierced every button present on his controller. "I NEVER lose!"

And before Claire could even say another word, King beat the shit out of Heihachi and the old man hit the ground with a loud groan.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the thing's rigged!"

Victor laughed loudly. "Haha! Someone's bein' a whinin' loser!"

"Okay, okay," Claire threw the controller aside and crossed her arms with a stiff pout. "Just cut the crap and come straight to the point. What do I have to do now?"

Victor rubbed his stubbled chin in mock cogitation. "Okay pussy cat, I want you to..." suddenly he seized her pouting lips between his index and thumb claw and grinned dangerously. "Take care of yer tiger, but...with that pretty little mouth of yers this time!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's mouth was hanging open for a long stunned moment.

"W-What?"

Victor laughed at her dumbstruck expression. "Don't give me that face, don't tell me you've never even heard about a blowjob."

"Of course I have!" the feline girl snarled, mildly offended. "B-But...i just...don't know...how to do it." Claire whispered the last of her sentence to herself. Victor smelled a sharp waft of heavy embarrassment and ignorance from his Mate.

He captured her chin between his thumb and index finger and forced her to look up. A soft smirk on his lips. "Don't worry, I'll teach ya."

When Claire gave an uncertain nod, Victor signaled her to come and sit between his legs. She did as he said and nervously extended her fingers toward his zipper. She slowly pulled it down and nervously glanced at the hissing anaconda with all those scary thorns all over its head.

Chewing her bottom lip, she looked up to him, a thick ignorance swimming in those beautiful doe eyes. Victor leaned over and stroked her cheek. "Start with lickin' the tip."

Claire turned her attention to the swollen tip. She stared at it for a long minute, making him impatient. The dribble of precum sitting on the tiny orifice mesmerized her. She slowly leaned her head forward and licked it away.

Victor hissed in pleasure. "Good. Now lick every inch of the tip and then go for the whole thing."

Following her Alpha's command, Claire began licking the pink head like an ice cream cone (her forbidden fruit), catching every droplet that oozed away from the slit. His barbs raked her tongue with each lick but she didn't care, the scent of her Mate's essence had intoxicated her mind completely.

"Shit! Why the fuck didn't I try it before!" Victor growled through clenched teeth as Claire started engulfing his rock-hard member, bobbing her head up and down and slowly covering it with her warm saliva. Her tight throat felt like silk around his cock. His barbs scratched the soft wet walls of her throat but the slight pain was surprisingly arousing to both ferals.

Victor's clawed hand plunged into Claire's auburn locks. "Just like that, babe! Take me down yer pretty little throat nice and slow!" his pleasure moans encouraged Claire to move faster, his protruding veins rubbing against the inner skin of her mouth. He was too big for her so her hands instinctively reached up to stroke the remaining length, doubling the heavenly pleasure.

"Shit! Fuck! You suck so fuckin' good, baby!"

Claire sensed the surging orgasm driving her Mate insane so she increased her pace, moving her mouth faster and harder against him. pleasuring her mate had started wetting her thighs too. Claire whimpered around the burning length as Victor grasped the back of her hair and started pushing himself in and out of that tight wet throat, the grasp tightening with each passing second. Claire's fingers unconsciously lowered and caressed his stiffened balls. The mischievous squeeze she'd given his sack in the library that day made her smirk around him. Just to tease him again, she squeezed the pair again but instead of making him angry, the sharp pain pushed Victor over the fucking edge this time!

"FUCK, kitten! Swallow it!"

Claire's eyes sprang out as the gobs of thick white cum started filling her mouth. Slapping his upper thighs, she tried to pull him out of her mouth but it was too late. His last push sent him down her throat so she had to swallow him with a soft grimace but honestly, chlorine mixed with sour apple didn't taste that bad.

When she finally pulled the calmed tiger out of her mouth, a thin, shining string of saliva stretching between the fleshes, her narrowed pools glared up to him with that cute pout Victor liked do much.

He chuckled lazily, leaning forward to lick the last trace of his essence sitting on her lips. "My bad, kitten, got a little carried away. So, ready for another round?"

"Nope," she grumbled. "I'm sure you'll win this one, too."

"Awww, don't lose hope, sweetheart," Victor smirked again. "Who knows? This one could be a shocker."

Shaking her head with a soft side-smirk, Claire came back to her seat and grabbed the controller again, hoping to win this round against the smug bastard.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

To give Victor a taste of his own medicine, Claire decided to use the lookalike of Victor's player against him this time. Oh yeah, _King vs The Armor King._ The third round was on. Claire tried her best to beat Victor and her King was also wrecking Victor's King on the screen but like always, killing what belonged to Victor was hard as hell. Both players had lost more than fifty percent of their lives and the game had come to a nail-biting moment. The feral pair started rapidly pressing the buttons like their lives depended on this round. Victor turned her head and smirked at the Claire's desperate try to win this one. He suddenly decided something in his mind. He knew his decision was going to hurt his pride but still...

"YAYYY!" Claire raised her hands in the air with a triumphant grin. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah," suppressing his own grin, Victor gave a fake grumpy look and folded His arms. "Come straight ta the point, frail, what the hell do you want me ta do?"

Claire tapped her chin with a contempling look. "Let me think...hmm...what should I tell you to do? Something...almost _impossible_...oh, I got it!" she suddenly smirked waggishly and turned to Victor before leaning back against the edge of the couch.

"I want to you to make me come in just five minutes."

Her demand made Victor flash a wide grin. Without saying anything taunting in return, he just grasped Claire's soft thigh and pulled her to him. With her naked dripping pussy so close to his rapidly hardening cock, he purred in her ear seductively. "Get off the couch."

His order confused the feral female but she still did as he said. When the couch was clear, Victor lay on his back and leered at his Mate towering over him. His foreclaw tapped his lips.

"C'mon, have a seat, kitten."

Okay now that was a SHOCKER! Victor, the great Victor Sabertooth Creed! He wanted Claire to mount his face?! That sounded totally unbelievable because as far as she remembered, he had never let her be on top before.

"Victor, are you sure?" Claire asked through narrowed eyes. "Because you've never-"

"Yes, I am." Victor gave an assuring smile. "Now c'mon, I don't have all freakin' day!" biting her bottom lip nervously, Claire slowly straddled Victor's face and started to descend on his hungry mouth. Victor leered up at the juicy hole advancing toward him. He couldn't wait to taste all that sweet jam.

"Oh shit!" Claire all but screamed as Victor's large spiked tongue completely covered her flushed core. She tried to jump off his face but Victor's claws dug into her hips as a sharp warning.

"Ya asked fer this, darlin'," he growled against the throbbing button, his fangs softly grazing her lower lips. "Now sit the fuck back down and enjoy!"

Trembling with high excitement and slight fear, Claire glanced at the clock. 10:30. Let the game begin!

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"O-Oh my...mmmm!"

Claire threw her head back and howled loudly as she felt the pointed tip of Victor's tongue enter her juicy orifice. The feral man curved his tongue to collect every drop of of her cum. Claire's breathless moans and whimpers were proofs that his barbed piece of flesh was doing a bang up job in there. The reaction was quite amusing.

"O-Oh Gawd! P-Please, Vic! This is so...URGHHH!"

Claire was a trembling and groaning mess within mere seconds. She lowered one of her hands and shakily began to roam her fingers through his hair as his raspy tongue gave the reddened clitorius another long lick, igniting one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever felt in her pleasure intoxicated body.

"Fuck kit, yer the sweetest thing I've ever tasted! Hell, maybe I should mukbang myself eatin' this delicious puss!"

Laughing shakily in response, Claire just kept shuddering and gushing over his tongue again and again until her climax reached her throat.

"Oh yeah! Fuck! Yes! I'm gonna...O-OHHH!"

Tweaking the trembling button with his blunt incisors, Victor took his hands up to pinch her pointed nipples cruelly, making her groan even more loudly. "C'mon pussy cat, pour on my tongue!"

His wish was her command now. With a deafening scream, Claire simply squirted into Victor's mouth. The feral man closed his lips over the throbbing entrance, greedily drinking the pouring stream. Her shuddering body tried to jump off his mouth at every lick tickling her hypersensitive inner walls but his hands tightened around her body didn't let her go anywhere.

Honestly, she was on top for sure but it was Victor who was controlling every movement of her body.

When he finally got a satisfying share of her sour sweetness, Victor pulled his mouth drenched in his Mate's sweet juices back and grinned up at his panting feline. "So, how many minutes did I take?"

Claire lifted her eyes and looked at the clock. 10:31.

Her pretty jaw touched the floor.

"Just one!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Pong:- The first table tennis inspired video game of the world released in 1972 by Atari Inc.**

 **Mukbang:- Mukbang is an online audiovisual broadcast in which a host eats large amounts of foods while interacting with his/her audience.**

 **Okay the last segment came out of nowhere, guys. Victor Creed is a truly alpha bastard who likes to be on top about** _ **everything**_ **but here he became a little playful to fulfil the little challenge so please forgive me to make him look a little out of character here ;p**

 **Next Week:- Victor and Claire and The Delivery! (AHHH! THE CUB IS COMING!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys i am back with another chap but before that, I have a bad news for all the readers who've been following ALPHA AND BETA. Sorry guys but my two year old niece accidentally deleted the story on my phone but the recovery section is showing No Deleted Documents. I'm still trying to recover it but if I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to rewrite it. I'm really sorry about that :(**

 **Now let's come back to this update where Viclaire is ready to make a delivery ;-} Don't tax your brains about it already and just go down there, people ;-}!**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Day- 5**

With another content sigh, Claire propped herself up on an elbow and started studying Victor's face. The large profile covered with thick coarse facial hair looked so calm and... _harmless_ when that pair of piercing deep amber eyes were closed. His sharp measured nose was twitching with every warm exhale, detecting all the smells present in the air and his fangs, the couple of those pointed weapons was digging into the thin bottom lip, leaving a couple of temporary dents there.

All in all, Victor Creed was a fascinating thing to watch when he was in dreamland.

"Stop leerin' at me like I'm a goddamn piece of meat, kitten."

Claire bit her tongue and hastily lowered her face to hide the light blush of her cheeks. She whispered from behind the curtain of her wavy hair. "S-Sorry, I was just-"

"Ya were just what?" Victor let a fanged smirk stretch the corners of his lips as he tucked a curly strand behind Claire's ear before capturing her chin between his thumb and index claw to make her look up. "Contemplatin' why the nature has made me such a scary freak."

Claire narrowed her eyes. "Who said you're a freak? Being a feral doesn't make you a freak. That's what my father always told me." she said the last with a soft smile as she remembered her late father.

Victor huffed. "Oh really? Then why the hell do ya hate yer kind so much?"

"I don't hate my kind, I just hate the _males_ of my kind!" Claire almost snarled this time. Victor smirked at the way she bared her top canines like a hissing kitten. "I just hate the way you guys behave, like we females are some sort of goddamn prize you guys need to shed each other's blood for! A-And I also hate when you guys capture us and almost _force_ yourselves on us when we don't want to come with you!"

Victor gave a playful eyebrow raise. "Oh yeah? Had I really forced myself on ya on the night we met for the first time? Because as far as I remember, you squirted around my cock like a shaken can of soda."

Slack-jawed, Claire slapped Victor's chest. "No, I didn't!" when Victor gave her a funny look that said- **No bullshit, please!** , She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe I did, but that was just because my hormones were out of my control that night."

Victor smirked. "And what about these past four days?"

Claire blushed and buried her face against his furry chest. "Well these past four days...everything you did to me felt just amazing." she rested her chin on his chest and smiled, reddening. "Especially the thing you did on the couch yesterday...that felt so... _good_." the tingling feel of Victor's tongue stroking her core so deeply was making her horny again.

Victor decided to get another rise out of his little kit. "I know, Ruth loves it every time."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire quickly jerked her head up and glared at the smirking feral. "Ya mean to say..you have done that...for Ruth, too?"

"Yup. How else would I learn it?"

Gritting her teeth like a super jealous teen, Claire tried to lifted her head from Victor's chest and shoot out of the bed but his arms wrapped around her waist to stop her as he grinned down at her. "Relax doll, was just messin' with ya."

Her little struggle halted. "What do you mean?"

Victor rolled his eyes. Was she really that stupid? "Means I didn't practice that shit on any other frail. I just learned it from the book." he pointed his forefinger at Kamasutra lying on the stand.

"O-Oh," Claire's eyes momentarily widened as she realized that he was just teasing her. She slapped his chest again. "Then why the hell did you lie?"

Victor grinned evilly. "Just ta see this jealous side of ya."

"Ha!" Claire gave a large roll of eyes. "I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep lyin'," Victor laughed loudly as his hand reached up to tuck another curly lock behind her ear. "By the way, wanna try that thing again?"

Claire blushed heavily but gave a soft nod that made Victor grin. "Cool. But I also want yer mouth on me this time."

Claire's narrowed gaze looked up. "What do you mea-"

Smirking, Victor grabbed the book from the stand and held up the bookmark. "I wanna try 69 this time."

Claire's eyebrows rose skyward. "That thing?! Are you sure it's a good position for the baby?"

Victor rolled his eyes again and picked up another book from the stand before showing her another bookmarked page. "Read it, the book says 69 is perfectly okay while pregnant until the man blows in his frail's snatch because letting the air get into the uterus can be real bad for the baby and I'm not one of those dumbass bubs so yeah, it's a goddamn good position for the Cub!" Claire opened her mouth to say something but Victor cut her off again.

"And before ya ask, I'd picked up this printed shit from the library, too. They have a wide collection on buns in ovens."

"But, Vic-"

"No buts." his index finger silenced her. "Just trust me on this."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

With a mild uncertainty in her eyes, Claire sighed and slowly turned around on the bed. Crimsoning furiously, she straddled Victor's chest, facing his clawed toes.

Victor whistled at the super sexy view of Claire's plump white bottom, soothing his eyes. "Shit babe, wanna mark dat ass bad."

His backhanded compliment made Claire chuckle. She looked down at the spiked tower waiting for her wet touch. After a nervous pause, she slowly leaned forward, straightening out her legs and hesitantly gave the top of flared mushroom a soft lick.

"Shit, kit!" Victor chuckled with a low hiss. "That was a good one. Now give me more."

Nodding, Claire pushed an unruly strand behind her ear and began to swallow the beautiful morning wood. On the other hand, Victor gripped the supple ass cheeks, digging his hooks into the smooth flesh to show off his dominance from the bottom.

"Mmmm!" Claire moaned around the spiked cock as the feral man leaned his neck forward to take a soft bite of the fat meat. He released the reddened flesh only to let his tongue push its way into her resisting opening while his right foreclaw began to probe into the small pink button hidden behind the wetted lips. Her fingers wrapped around the bushy base and bagan to pump the remaining length.

"Oh fuck, babe! Yer mouth is heaven!"

Claire groaned around the pipe bomb in her mouth again when she felt Victor's long hot tongue slither along her dripping petals, making her pussy flutter against the demanding touch. After another teasing lick, Victor finally dipped his tongue into the pool of glistening secretion, collecting as much of that sweet honey as he could before pulling back.

"Oohhh..."

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her clit become engulfed between the sharp canines, nipping at her bundle of bliss. Her mouth eagerly began to deepthroat his cock until it reached the tight depth of her throat. The light scratches teased the inner skin and made them both groan.

"That feels fuckin' awesome!"

Claire pulled Victor out of her mouth and sat up with a loud seductive purr as the barbed tip of his tongue entered her nectar oozing hole again and started driving it as deep as he could, stroking every inch of her inner walls.

 _Shit, he's eating it too damn good!_

"Mmmm...Vic...you can drive any woman crazy with that amazing tongue..."

Victor chuckled against the throbbing meat, the vibration adding another deranging touch to the sensation. "But my fangs scare 'em all away before they can feel this 'amazing tongue', kitten."

Claire smirked and leaned forward again. "Good. Because I wanna be the only one to feel it inside of me." with that she nipped the head lightly before taking Victor back in her mouth and starting to suck him hard, grazing the protruding veins with her own fangs so she could give it to him as good as he was giving to her and it wasn't long before they both received a mind-numbingly mutual release.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"I know it's gonna sound fuckin' ironic from _my_ mouth, but clickin' someone's pictures without their permission is a fuckin' crime, kitty cat."

"Shit!" Claire bit her tongue. She knew he would hear her sneaky attempt. "Sorry, i was just trying to take a pic of yours...j-just for some good memories."

Victor put the chilled bottle of his pale lager down on the table and turned his head toward her with a small smile. "C'mere."

Without saying anything else, Claire slowly approached her Mate and let him pull her onto his lap. Claire's eyes rolled in the back of her head as his mouth quickly found hers. The feral girl instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck and parted her lips to let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. Their lips were busy enjoying every delicious moment of this magical kiss when Victor took the phone from her and raised it in the air to take a memorable picture.

The sharp click ruined the moment. Claire slowly opened her eyes and pulled back. Panting softly, she looked into Victor's eyes and delivered an impressed smile. "Wow, that was a mind blowing one."

Victor gently traced her soft cheek with his index claw and smirked. "I don't know if ya've ever heard it before or not but...yer really fuckin' beautiful, kit."

He smirked when she blushed again. "Um, thanks."

Victor let out a deep sigh. "But of course, I gotta let this beautiful thing go fer some lucky bastard yer gonna make very happy one day."

Claire hastily shook her head to object. "No Vic, I'm not gonna-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, kitten." Victor gazed into her eyes deeply. "I know sexual urges are a guilty pleasure, and being a feral makes us crave 'em. If not tomorrow, then maybe after a few months or even years, you're definitely gonna need someone in yer life and then-"

"Shhh..." she silenced Victor with her index finger. Not breaking the deep contact of the eyes, she took her face close to Victor and whispered throatily.

"Victor, I'm _never_ going to try to find anyone else because I don't think I can look at any other man the way I look at you."

She waited for a mocking laugh from the feral man but when it didn't come, she sighed and smirked weakly. "But of course, I can't expect the same thing from yo-"

"Yes, you can." Victor suddenly spoke.

"What?"

Keeping all his pride and Alphaness aside, Victor cupped Claire's cheeks and bored his eyes into hers. She needed to know how much only the thought of seeing her go away from him pained him every day. She needed to know she was a lot more than just the mother of his Cub now and she needed to know that if she left, he would never be able to replace her in his life.

All in all, she needed to know that he _needed_ her.

"Yes, you can, kitten." his clawed thumbs carefully stroked the skin under her eyes. "Because i-"

Victor's sentence was interrupted by a loud roar of pain. the feral couple snapped their heads toward the door. Victor recognized the call.

"Is it-"

"Yeah," Victor nodded. "The cat is in labor, i gotta go."

"Wait, I'll come with you."

"Okay."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Calm down, darlin', it'll get over soon." Victor purred softly, stroking the forehead of the whimpering Cougar. On the other hand, Claire was sitting near her trembling tail, waiting for the Cubs to come out.

"By the way," Claire looked up with a curious smile. "You said that the last time when you were here was twenty years ago, but if it's her first labor, then how do you know her?"

"Uh-uh, correction frail," Victor took one of the groaning feline's paws in his hand and squeezed gently, giving a genuine assurance that she was not alone in this. "I said i was at the mansion twenty years ago. The damned house is full alotta bad memories so I try to avoid going there, but that doesn't mean I don't come here, spend some time in the wild whenever the city life gets on the animal's nerves."

"But where do you stay then?"

With a soft smirk, Victor cast an eye around the cave.

Claire's jaw tasted the rough ground. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Victor chuckled. "That's the place where Jimmy and I were hidden for hours when his dead father's men were searching for us. Years later when I came back here, I saw my little hideout full of tiny cubs. Her great great great grandmother became a friend of mine and her little pedigree's been lettin' me stay here since."

Another loud groan from the birthing female pulled their attention. Victor carefully stroked her swollen tummy and rested his head against hers before pushing slightly in feline affection. "C'mon kitty, be a good girl and give one more push."

"Hey, look!" Claire exclaimed in over-excitement. "I think something is coming out of her!"

Victor hastily reached behind the feline to help the Cubs come out smoothly. The roars of excruciating pain filled the air as she started pushing the cubs out of her womb. Stroking the laboring mother and taking the newborns out of their torn amniotic sacs at the same time, Victor looked like a perfect father material to Claire at the moment. She was completely surprised to see how much a mute animal trusted the man everyone else hated and was scared of. She knew no one else would ever see this side of him again and it made that moment very special to her.

Claire swooned on the newborn litter. "Oh my god, they're adorable!"

"Here ya go, momma." Victor grinned and brought the whining cubs to their mother to let her lick them clean. The cat gathered the trio in her arms and nuzzled against their necks alternately before starting to lick them. "Congratulations on yer first contribution in Canada's population."

"C-Can I touch 'em?" Claire asked hesitantly. Victor purred out her request to the tired feline. When she purred back as a yes, Victor turned back to Claire and nodded.

Claire's hands hesitantly caressed the still wet fur of the babies. "They're so fluffy and full of spots."

Victor nodded. "They have spots, like a lion's cub, but they lose 'em as they grow, and by the age of two years, they'll be completely gone."

"But what's wrong with their eyes?"

"They're born blind." Victor explained, smiling at the cubs's instinctive attempts to find the milk. "The cubs are completely dependent on their mother at first, and begin to be weaned at around three months of age."

"Wow," Claire grinned mischievously. "You just sounded like a professor on 'Cougarlogy' there, do you know that?"

Victor smirked back. "I just know my kind very well."

"Victor?"

"Hm?"

Claire caught his hand and folded her soft clawed fingers around it. "I also want you to sit next to me and hold my hand when I go into labor."

Victor looked up, his eyes filled with heavy surprise. "Are you sure, kitten?"

Claire nodded with a soft smile. "I want _you_ to see our baby before me or anyone else does."

Victor advanced to kiss her deeply. "Okay."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Week:- Victor and Claire and the last Gift!**


	26. Chapter 26

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 26 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **The last day, the last gift...**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Day- 6**

 _"VICTORRR!"_

 _He was jerked awake by her loud scream for him. The thick sharp smell of blood was filling his nostrils and making him feel nauseated. Panting heavily, his overwhelmed senses ached to feel her presence. He hastily looked down at her small frame sleeping peacefully in his massive arms. One of them was wrapped around her waist while the other working as a pillow for her. His eyes encountered her naked back, covered with his light claw marks and dried traces of saliva. He tried to hear her breaths but strangely enough, there wasn't any. Her body also felt completely cold and stiff in arms as if..._

 _Alarm bells started ringing in his head._

 _His clawed hand wrapped around her baby bump hesitantly reached up to feel her heartbeat. His own heart lost its damned beat as he desperately tried to hear the sweet thump-thump of her heart but it was nowhere to be found._

 _The realization suddenly started making his heart pound out of his chest. He shook his head shakily. "N-No...it cannot be..."_

 _His trembling fingers slowly turned her over to prove his senses wrong but his eyes widened in great horror as he saw her lifeless body covered in cooling blood. He rapidly sat up and pulled her inert frame into his arms and tapped her cheeks._

 _"H-Hey, wake up, o-open your eyes, frail!"_

 _But there was no response. Her breaths were gone. The stream of blood flowing down her thighs and wetting the sheets confirmed that the Cub was dead, too. Victor shook his head vigorously as the tears of the biggest suffering of his life filled his eyes. He had promised her, he had promised that he would never let anything happen to both of them. He threw his head back and roared in grief._

 _"NO, no, NO! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING GO! CLAIREEEEE!"_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"CLAIREEEEE!"

Victor roared awake, panting breathlessly and shaking his head vigorously. Jerked awake by the loud scream that called her name, Claire quickly switched on the lamp and sat up before grabbing Victor's upper arm.

"V-Victor? What happened?!"

The pitch dark gaze confirmed Sabertooth's presence. A great relief took over Sabertooth's face as his darkened eyes found her alive, sitting beside him. She wasn't dead, it was just a fucking nightmare! He hastily pulled her into his arms and started licking her face, covering it with his scent and essence so no fucker out there could even think about hurting what belonged to Victor Sabertooth Creed!

In stead of grimacing and trying to pull away, Claire kept her mouth shut and let the feral man do whatever he was doing to her face. When the animal was finally calmed, he hugged Claire tightly and buried his nose in her locks and closed his eyes to let Victor out.

Claire closed her eyes and murmured against the clothed shoulder. "Bad dream?"

Her soft murmur sent a nasty thought into Victor's brain. She saw him like this today, trembling like a fucking leaf after a fucking bad dream. It revealed his nastiest secret to her, that the big bad Sabertooth was also afraid of these mind fucking nightmares!

He abruptly broke the embrace and shot out of the bed. He needed to go out and take in some fresh air before his claws tore the entire place apart. He grabbed his pants from the floor and hurried to the door.

Totally confused, Claire tried to stop him. "Victor-"

"Just need some fresh air, frail." he growled, completely annoyed by her concern and care at the moment. "I'll be back soon, just go back to sleep."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

With a cold sigh, Victor rubbed a hand down his face and shook his head. He really had no idea why the hell he dreamed all that shit about the frail and his Cub, his nightmares were mostly the mind fucking flashbacks of the horrific night when he...

Victor's deep cogitation was broken by a chilled bottle of Moosehead that appeared before his eyes out of nowhere. Surprised, he looked up and found Claire's smiling face towering over him. "Thought you needed one."

His eyebrows shrunk at the other bottle in her other hand. "Who's the other one for?"

Claire sat beside him on the old creaking bench and used her right index claw as a bottle opener, looking straight to avoid Victor's upcoming glare. "Thought I'd also need one to relax my mind."

She was right. An instant glare did touch Victor's face before he tried to snatch the beer from her. "It's not good for the-"

"Baby, I know. You're not the only one here who's been collecting all the info about this pregnancy thing." Claire smirked. "And just to let you know, only the regular use affects the baby's health and it's my first time with any type of alcohol so please, let me enjoy it." she took in the first gulp as she finished her sentence but the slightly bitter and yeasty taste caused Claire to cough lightly.

Victor chuckled and removed the cap of his bottle. He emptied the neck of bottle in the first gulp. "And just ta let you know, Canadian beer is not for the little 'first-timer' frails."

Claire rolled her eyes. "The cough was just for the first time. I can empty the entire bottle in just one gulp now, okay?"

Victor chuckled again. "Yeah, right."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire leaned back against the back of the bench, running her eyes around with a soft smile. Her little bushes'd started blooming. Those little half-opened buds were her beautiful investment in Victor's dying garden.

"So," she finally asked after a long peaceful pause. "What was the nightmare about?"

The whispered question tightened Victor's jaw. In spite of the surge of anger her query caused in him, Victor tried to reply calmly through his clenched teeth. "Nothin' ya need to be worried about."

Claire sighed. Now she could also smell the traces of lies in Victor's words. "Was it that horri-"

"Just shut it, will ya, frail?" Victor finally snapped, his eyes darkening again. "What the hell do ya know about coping with nightmares, huh? I'm sure none of yers can be as mind-fuckin' as mine and yeah, your beloved daddy was also there to turn on the damn lights and comfort ya. But me, I've never gotten that shit, okay? So let it be as it is!" he needed something to take his anger out on and unfortunately, it was his Mate this time.

In stead of getting up and stomping back to their room, Claire placed her tiny hand over Victor and tried to squeeze. "You're right. My bad dreams aren't as bad as yours, but talking about your nightmare to someone always lessens agitation and anger caused by it."

"Ya want me to tell ya about it?" Victor growled again. "What do you wanna know? That I saw you and junior..." his tongue started trembling as he began to recall the terrifying dream. He did not wanna recall that horrific thing ever again. He looked away again. "J-Just...let it go, darlin'."

Claire's curiosity had to sigh and decide to drop the topic right here. She hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder and tried to change the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

He sighed. "Shoot."

She smiled mischievously. "I know that you hate all the romantic movies and other stuff from the bottom of your heart, then how the heck did you know what Jack's done for Rose when we argued over Titanic that night?"

"It was a treat Ruth demanded for." he growled. "She gave me the best Christmas fuck of my life and I had to take her to watch the movie."

Claire scrunched up her nose. "Ugh, no thanks for the mental image."

Victor smirked. "The movie was a complete nightmare by the way."

"Here comes the 'N' word again." Claire sucked in a sharp breath before resuming. "By the way, when was the last time you had a nightmare?"

Victor rolled his eyes. The frail wasn't going to let the damned topic go anywhere. He finally decided to face it. "They used to trouble me a long time ago, but not any more." Victor smirked weakly. "Because I've buried my Pa's death into a small corner of my mind now."

Claire abruptly lifted her head from his shoulder with a confused look on her face. "Your father's death gives you bad dreams? But I think he deserved it."

"Yeah, he did but..." sighing deeply, Victor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But killin' someone and killin' someone so brutally that guilt of giving him such a horrific death gives you nightmares, there's a big difference between them both."

The confusion deepened. "What do you mean?"

Victor looked away again, trying to avoid Claire's curiosity. "Let it go, kitten, it's just gonna make ya hate me even more."

Claire abruptly gripped his upper arms to make him turn to her and looked into his eyes determinedly. "There's nothing that can make me hate you now, Victor. Not even your animal, because as a feral myself, I understand the urge to roam, mate and... _kill_. And trust me, there were a lot of times in my life when I just wanted to break all the bondages of this human world and do as my animal spirit said. Unfortunately, I could never do it due to my father but I never hated myself for wishing all that."

Victor searched her eyes for lie but she was not. He'd really misunderstood her. She was totally opposite to what he had thought about her at first. Unlike Jimmy and many other ferals, she didn't hate her critter and it was really something praiseworthy.

He sighed and finally began to narrate another horrific chapter of his life to his Mate...

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Like I told you last time," Victor started speaking, his voice already turning distant and cold. "My Pa, he was dying before my eyes but the animal did not want to save him. He was angry at Pa, everything he'd done to me for the past ten years was swimming before his eyes. He wanted to punish Logan for all of that. After he pulled the secret of our true identity out of that pathetic excuse for a father, he decided to finish him. He just...ran at him all fours and leapt through the air before..." the rest of his sentence dissolved in his throat before it could come out.

"He ripped his head off, right?" Claire completed his sentence for him. "You've already told me that, Vic."

Victor lowered his head and whispered. "But there's also something else I didn't tell ya last time. It was...a wild fit of rage Sabertooth was enjoying that night. Even after ripping off my father's head...he didn't just stop there...he...ripped open his chest and pulled out his throbbing heart that never melted for his own son he'd treated like a fucking dog for the last ten years. He grasped that thumping piece of meat in his hand a-and..." his voice turned shaky and raspy as he struggled to finish his sentence this time.

"H-He...he ate it."

A complete silence hung in the air. Claire's lips had lost the ability to form words. Completely stunned, all she did was stare at Victor's profile that was trying his damndest to avoid her eyes. The feral girl could swear she smelled tears in the air.

After a very long unnerving pause, Claire finally regained her ability to speak. Her hands slowly reached over to cup Victor's cheeks. His face refused to look up at first but her insisting touch forced him to look into his eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw a couple of shining salty drops swimming in Victor's eyes, a couple of precious pearls he was about to shade for his cruel father who had once made his life a living hell.

Salty water welled up in her eyes, too. Her fingers around his furry cheeks gripped the stubbled skin even more tightly as she spoke slowly and softly. "I will still say, he deserved it."

Victor couldn't control it anymore. He just yanked Claire into his arms and started kissing her passionately. Claire also wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and began to respond to the intense engagement of lips. They both needed to feel it, every second of it because it was their last day together. Victor captured her lips with his tightly. He didn't want to let her go, _ever_! And after that fucking nightmare, he couldn't even think about letting her and their cub go away from him forever. No, he'd have to do something to make her stay, this day was his only chance, and he would do anything in his power to make his Mate stay with him here because that's where she belonged!

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"It's been a whole freaking month, dear," officer Wallis sighed, staring at Claire's picture on his computer's screen. "Where the heck are you?!"

"Um-sir?"

Wallis drifted his gaze to the hasty knock. "Come in."

Wallis's most trusted boy, Antonio hurried in with a bright smile and a small pendrive in his hand.

Wallis's eyes narrowed. "What's in the drive, boy?"

Antonio gave a smirking nod. "Samuel's little trip to Canada had brought a great news, sir."

Not wasting any more time, Antonio hastily connected the tiny device to Wallis's computer. "Our sources in Calgary has caught this one week old CCTV footage of a Victoria's Secret store."

Wallis's eyes broadened as they saw Claire walk into the store with the giant man from the sketch.

"Claire?" Wallis's eyebrows quickly came close together. "She's in Canada?"

Antonio nodded. "And the tall guy with her, one of the salesgirls has confirmed that the man was a feral mutant named Victor Creed."

The aged eyes widened again as he heard the name. "What?! Victor Creed? How can this man be Victor Creed?!"

Antonio sighed and rubbed his temple. "Well that's something we're still trying to find out."

Wallis looked back to the screen. The slightly protruding tummy, the massive arm around Claire's shoulders, and heavy sadness on her face, everything was pointing toward just one conclusion.

"That feral bastard's keeping her as a goddamn prisoner!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Oh c'mon, Vic," Claire laughed softly, trying to peel Victor's clawed fingers off her eyes. "Just one hint!"

"Nope," Victor smirked as he brought them both outside and stepped toward the little surprise he'd been preparing for Claire since morning. "Told ya, it's a surprise."

Smirking, Claire rolled her eyes behind the lids made of his fingers and let him took them both wherever he wanted. "Okay, fine."

"Finally there frail, now I'm gonna sit ya down but don't open those damn eyes if ya don't want 'em ripped out, okay?"

Claire rolled her eyes behind the closed lids this time and laughed. "Okay."

Victor carefully sat her down on the old bench they were sitting on last night. He now sat back on his heels before her with a short smirk. "Now open yer eyes slowly."

Claire did as her mate said. Her eyes opened and widened in slight surprise as she found Victor sitting before him with a couple of large shopping bags on either side of him.

She gave a curious smile. "Victor, what's all this?"

Pretending to be totally casual about the whole thing, Victor shoved his hand into one of the bags and started taking the list of his 'surprises' out of it. "Just all the stuff yer gonna need when I'm not there with ya. The cranky old frail at the mall was lookin' at me like as if I'd asked her for both of her goddamn kidneys but hope she's packed everythin' on the list. Here're some new XXL tops, loose pants, body pillow, coconut lotions and maternity bras." he flashed a naughty grin as he handed her a whole set of six bras.

Claire was left completely surprised by the simple gesture of a father's care for his unborn child and its mother. She just couldn't believe Victor had really bought all this stuff for her, in spite of knowing he didn't need to get any of these things because she was leaving him tomorrow anyway but still...

Victor had really touched her heart today.

"And yeah," Claire's mesmerized contemplation was disturbed by another snort as Victor's other hand dove into the other bag and came out with tons of things their future baby was going to use. "This one's got one month supply of diapers, onesies, shampoos, soaps, lotions, formulas and all other stuff the Cub's gonna need after the birth. The crib will be delivered to yer address as ya reach there and-"

His description was cut off by Claire's index finger she placed on his lips. He looked into Claire's eyes and found a couple of tears there.

"Victor..." Claire shook her head in an overwhelming mix of disbelief, guilt and happiness before suddenly hugging Victor tightly. She buried his nose into the crook of Victor's neck and cried softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Vic," Claire sobbed against the wetted skin. "I'm really so sorry..."

"Shhh..." Victor rubbed her back gently. "I know what yer sorry about, kitten. But don't be, all you need to do is tell me what's stoppin' ya from stayin' here?"

Claire pulled back with a low sniffle and pursed her lips. The same old helplessness took over her face. "T-Trust me...l want to, but I can't. B-Because I know, I know you would never let me go if I told you why I don't want to stay but believe me, it's for your own good..."

Her reply gave Victor a slight hint of her little fear. Sighing deeply at her reply, Victor took her hands in his and bored his eyes into Claire's. "If you're afraid that one eyed asshole would be proven right if you didn't go back to Transigen, then I promise you," he cupped her cheeks and whispered genuinely. "They cannot even hurt a single cell of my body because Victor Sabertooth Creed is the hardest motherfucker to kill on the entire earth."

His reply smelled completely fearless and certain. Claire had no other reason to argue about. Maybe she was really overthinking. Victor is right, there's absolutely nobody out there who would want to mess with the big bad Sabertooth and everything he owns. Maybe she should really abandon this stupid idea of leaving and give their relationship a chance Victor truly deserves?

Claire slowly leaned back and smiled enigmatically. "You really want me to stay, right?"

Victor nodded firmly, his heart in his mouth. "Yeah."

The feral girl smiled mischievously this time. "Then make me so tired that I can't be able to leave tomorrow."

Her words made Victor grin predaciously.

"Whatever the pretty little kitten wants."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor took her little request as a sweet challenge.

He slowly advanced toward his awaiting mate and placed his hungry lips on hers but in stead of a hungry and bruising smooch as Claire'd expected, Victor's lips gently and sensually caressed hers, making her body melt at the caring affection he was showing her. Remembering all the experience he'd collected about pleasuring a woman's body for the past one century, Victor's clawed hands carefully cupped Claire's cheeks as he deepened the kiss. The demanding tip of his tongue swiped over her lips, making her open her mouth for him unconsciously. His tongue smoothly slid in and greeted hers. Licking, nipping and enjoying, his lips devoured her until they were both breathless.

His retreat pulled a displeased groan out of the feral girl but he had some other plans, too. Her rapidly blooming arousal filling the holes of his nose. After placing a deep sensual kiss on her chin, Victor trailed his lips down and shredded her dress, revealing her naked, taunting breasts. Claire instinctively threw her head back and presented her bare neck to her Mate's sweet torture. After nuzzling and printing stinging kisses over her bobbing throat, the feral man covered every single inch of her collarbone with his feral touch.

"Yer really a fuckin' piece of beauty, kitten." he whispered against the hollow of her throat.

His blunt admiration made Claire smirk smugly. His lips now traveled down to lick the valley of her breasts before taking the left nipple into his hungry mouth.

"Sssss.."

The sharp intake of breath pleased him as his fangs softly bit down the supple bead. The brownish ball danced on his tongue. Her sharp grip on Victor's hair revealed that she wanted to feel the same maddening torture on her other tit, too. He eagerly switched to the other orb. It also tasted as sweet as its mate. His canines roughly tugged at the nub while his tongue lapping at it in the circular motion caused her to writhe like a fish without water.

"O-Oh Victor, yes! Just like that, please..."

His mouth now advanced South, peppering her smooth fluttering skin with light licks and bites. She arched her back like a perfect bow when his tongue licked around her slightly engorged belly button but in stead of going to his favorite place directly, he dragged his mouth on the smooth skin of her leg until he reached her foot.

"Oh, Victor..." she tossed her head back with another loud moan as Victor licked the length of her foot before taking her big painted toe in his mouth and sucking so softly.

Claire licked her lips as she watched her Mate pleasure her just by using his tongue on her feet. "Where the hell did you learn it, Vic? And yeah, if it was from Ruth, then don't even open your mouth.."

Victor chuckled around the plump piece of flesh predatorily. "Some things are totally instinctive, baby girl." he repeated the same process on the rest of her toes, making her moan at every nibble.

After providing the same mind blowing pleasure to other thigh, Victor finally reached back up and pressed his ear against her womb, listening to his Cub's slightly raised heartbeats.

Claire smiled down at Papa Sabertooth widely. "What is it saying?"

Victor looked up at her and smirked. "It's sayin' its momma needs ta stop bein' a stubborn little bitch and stay here ta spread her legs fer its daddy every day."

Claire laughed heartily with an eye roll. "Is it really it talking or its daddy's being over-smart?"

Victor winked mischievously as his claws sensually traced over her thighs, leaving burning pink trails behind. "Whatever floats your boat."

Claire laughed again and widened her thighs for him.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Her panties joined her dress in mere seconds. His huge arms wrapped around her thighs as he dipped his head between her legs. He lapped at the slick trail of her essence to the cleft of her butt cheeks. A shuddering gasp escaped when he finally dove into the river of her sweet white juices, fucking her tight core with his stubborn tongue deeply.

Claire's fingers plunged into his hair again. "O-Oh my...that is so..mmmm!"

His mouth closed over her hypersensitive nub and began sucking on it feverishly, setting her senses on fire. His thick fingers found their way inside her and began a dual attack on her. Her extract flowed over his fingers like hot molten lava as he continued to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue madly. Claire lost it completely as his fingers curved to find her g spot and stroked it until she was waving against her hand like a graceful cat she was.

"D-Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

Victor didn't, because he didn't want to. His Mate's exploded release sprayed his fingers and mouth but he didn't stop, not even after her exhausted frame shakily flopped back on the old bench. He pulled back only to wipe his dripping chin, and then ignoring his roaring dick, Victor just threw her legs over his shoulders, buried his head back into her throbbing pussy and started licking her again.

At that blurred moment, the breathless feral female realized something.

It wasn't fucking.

It wasn't love making, either.

 _It was worshipping._

Victor fulfilled his promise. Claire was a panting mess by the time her fourth orgasm washed over her and he was still eating her like a man on a mission. Her head was continuously spinning due to wave after wave of climaxes she was receiving. Panting as though she had just run a damned marathon, Claire's trembling fingers stroked Victor's furry muttonchops and whispered shakily.

"P-Please stop, Vic and come back up here or I'm gonna die-"

"Hey!" Victor's angry forefinger cut her off. "Don't every mention that damn word again!"

When she nodded, trembling like a leaf, he smoothly got back up and pulled her back to her feet with him. Her legs completely wobbly so Victor had to support her in his arms as his lips found hers. Claire's essence was now in and all over her mouth, too. When the kiss finally ended, Victor pulled away to shed his clothes, letting her hungry eyes roam all over his magnificent body. After getting rid of his threads, he slowly turned her around and pushed at her shoulder, silently telling her to bend over the bench.

Claire did as he said. Closing her eyes she waited for Victor to plunge into her pussy and fill her completely but he didn't. His eyes were fixed on some other entrance this time. Victor collected her juices and coated his length before letting its tip knocked at the creased door of her other opening.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's eyes snapped open as she realized that Victor wanted to claim her other hole, too. The thought scared and excited her at the same time. Biting her bottom lip in heavy nervousness, she looked over her shoulder and asked innocently. "I-Is it gonna hurt?"

Victor smiled at the nervous doe eyes. He leaned forward and licked her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Only at first, darlin'. But don't worry, I'll take care of ya."

She submissively nodded again and rested her hands on the edge of back plank again. The first push felt forced but her other hole started giving way slowly.

"Shit, babe, yer every hole is so fuckin' tight!" Victor hissed in heavy pleasure as he sunk the first inch of his hot cock into her resisting orifice. Running his taloned fingers through her sweaty mahogany locks, Victor slowly started drowning deeper and deeper into that unknown deepness, grazing the inner walls with his barbs. He momentarily paused to look at her profile that was a beautiful picture of pain and pleasure at the moment. His free hand hastily reached around to wipe at her tears as he whispered in her crimsoned ear throatily.

"The pain'll be gone soon."

That was the only assurance he could think of at the moment. He was fighting the strong urge to pull back and ram inside her as hard as he could but that would just split the frail and hurting her was only going to hurt him in return.

When the pain completely subsided, Claire arched her back, signaling him to start moving. Victor's hips began to move in slow and steady thrusts, teasing some sensitive spot in there with the head of his cock over and over again, making her body writhe with pure bliss. Her clawed fingers gripped the edge of the bench tightly, as she also began to buck against the dangerous weapon.

Claire threw her head back against Victor's shoulder and moaned loudly. "P-Please, Vic...do it faster, baby..."

That encouraging moan was all it took. Victor forgot all his self-control and slammed into her ass hard, pulling a delicious scream out of her. His claws gripped her hips, pinpricking the smooth skin as his body rhythmically thumped against hers hard and fast until their upcoming orgasms were swimming in their heads.

Claire arched her back again, her chest rising and falling with breathless gasps. "O-Oh Vic, just make me cum _now_!"

Victor's right hand reached around to grip her neck, the minimal pressure doubling the coiled up tension in Claire's tummy. He tilted her head up to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, his darkened eyes looked into hers.

"Ya feel this, frail? This is yer Mate, taking yer body. If ya decide to stay, I'm gonna fuck ya and make ya cum like this every fuckin' day and yer gonna love every fuckin' second o' it! I give ya another night, if I still find ya on my bed when I return from my hunt tomorrow morning, I'll take it as a fuckin' Yes!"

With that Victor dropped his jaw and buried his fangs into his animal's print on Claire's neck again, making the feral girl roar out her crashing release. The further thrusts were halted by the contracting muscles of her anus, causing his own climax to burst out of his mouth.

"MINEEE!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Next Time:- What do you think what's going to happen next time ;-}?**


	27. Chapter 27

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 27 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Just one thing to say about this chapter,**

 **It's heartbreaking.**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Hmmm..."

With a sweet and lazy hmm, Claire opened her eyes groggily and rolled over to nuzzle into her Mate's massive and hairy chest but he wasn't there to greet her this morning. Claire's half-lidded eyes momentarily narrowed until his words from the previous night knocked at her just awakened mind.

 _I give ya another night, if I still find ya on my bed when I return from my hunt tomorrow morning, I'll take it as a fuckin' Yes!_

Last night, what a night It was for both of them. Claire couldn't help but moan at the blissful memories of the previous night when Victor'd introduced her body to the most hedonistic pleasure of being _worshipped_. She brought one thigh up to ease the mild pain throbbing in her other entrance but even that pain felt pleasuring after her body adjusted to his touch completely.

Only the thought of his hungry mouth on every inch of her skin was enough to wet her thighs again. And above all of that, the most touching memory of the previous night was Victor's heartwarming confession that he really wanted her to stay. She couldn't say no to him after everything he'd done for her last night.

She lazily slipped out of the bed and sauntered over to their wardrobe. She took out one of Victor's flannel shirts. She buried her nose in the woolen cloth to take in her Mate's musky scent. She just wanted to keep herself wrapped up in Victor's intoxicating fragrance all the time from now on. She hastily slipped into the overgrown shirt and walked out the room rolling up the long sleeves, to prepare Victor's favorite breakfast.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Her feet had barely stepped into the kitchen when the loud ring of the rotary candlestick phone sitting in the hall entered her ears. A bright smile touched Claire's lips. Victor was in playful mood today.

She lazily approached the old mean of communication. She picked up the receiver and pressed it against her ear with a wide grin but before she could even say something-

 _"I know you were expecting Creed on this old thing but it's me, Fury this time, Ms. Smith."_

Claire's jaw tightened immediately. "Where did you get this numb-"

 _"That's not important right now. All you need to know that since Victor is not ready to give you up, you guys need to go underground as soon as possible."_ Fury almost growled this time.

Claire squeezed her eyebrows together. "But why?"

Nick huffed in disbelief. _"Are you serious? Haven't you watched the news yet, Miss? Transigen's sending its search parties to Canada to save you from Creed!"_

Claire's mouth was hung open for a long aching moment. "W-What?"

Fury sighed. _"I knew the feral asshole wouldn't tell you. But believe me Ms. Smith, Wallis's found out that you're in Canada right now and it's Victor Creed who's been keeping you as a damn hostage for the past one month. Your picture and his sketch have been swimming in the Canadian news since last night. I called Victor this morning but the stubborn bastard isn't just ready to listen and your phone was switched off. That's why I hate to find this goddamn age-old number."_

He let out another deep breath before resuming. _"Look my contacts have put a leash on the Canadian police's actions but i can't stop Wallis's men who are coming to take you back and they're very pissed at the man who'd been keeping you locked up in his little gilded cage for the past so many days...Ms. Smith? Claire? Can you hear me? CLAIRE!"_

The reciever'd dropped from Claire's hand. Fury's growl was unheard by her brain that was swimming in the ocean of hundreds of horrifying possibilities at the moment. She grabbed her forehead and shook her head in pure anger and frustration. That was what she was afraid of! She knew they would find her and then... SHIT!

"Urghhh!" she snarled in great frustration. Why? Why the fuck was it happening to her?! Why couldn't she and Victor just be together?! Why couldn't those murderers just leave them alone?!

Unfortunately, nobody had either the answers or the time to reply to her silly questions. They were coming here, to finish what Victor started. Her father's last message replayed before her eyes. He also had to face the same fucking situation before he...

NO! She would not let Victor face the fate her father did! She needed to stop it from happening, she couldn't let them hurt Victor!

She quickly started counting her options. She had just two. First- Stay here and let Uncle Harry and his men know the truth of her and Victor's bond. Uncle Harry wasn't like those assholes who murdered her father and she was sure he would understand their relationship but...what if he didn't forgive the man who was responsible for the deaths of his co-workers?

Shit! She had just one option now!

And Victor's going to hate her for this.

Her hand hesitantly reached up to pull her phone out of the pocket of her borrowed shirt. She switched it on and looked for her old man's number in the phone list.

"Hello, Uncle Harry."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor tried to trace his Mate's movements in the air as he reached the main door with his large kill on his shoulder. She was still in his bed, awake but exhausted. The sharp stench of distress dissolved in her scent momentarily narrowed his eyes but he ignored it, thinking that she must be worried about his absence.

She was staying and was all his from now on.

The tempting thought made him grin like a fucking Cheshire cat.

He hastily opened the door and hurried into the kitchen to dump the carcass to the floor. He hoped she would like Bighorn. He then spun around to go back to his Mate with a wide grin.

"Comin' ta get my morning fuck, kitten."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Didn't know ya would-"

Victor's brows instantly drew close together as he slammed the door of their bedroom open and found Claire sitting on the edge of the bed but with the same giant suitcase she had brought with her from Ruth's brothel.

It didn't take his jaw more than a fucking second to tighten. "The fuck is all that?"

Claire let our a deep sigh and stood back up with a determined look on her face. "Isn't it obvious, Victor? I'm going back."

Her bitter words shattered all the hopes he'd been forming in his mind since previous night. She was going back?! Even after whatever she said last night, what they _shared_ last night?!

Claire couldn't even see him coming. He was in front of her in a damned blink of her eyes and gripped her upper arms, his darkening glare penetrating her soul. "And what about whatever the fuck ya said last night, huh?! Does it mean shit ta ya now?!"

"I know what you're talking about," Claire replied shakily. "Yeah, I was in dilemma last night. All that... _fun_ we had...i-it all tried to overwhelm my decision to leave but once I came back to myself...i knew what I needed to do."

Her nervous gaze running a marathon on the floor and the hesitant gap between her words revealed that she was lying.

Victor clenched his fists and exhaled sharply to suppress his surging anger for a minute. He carefully caught Claire's chin between thumb and index finger and forced her to look up into his eyes and tried to speak as softly as he could at the moment. "Is it about the news running on the tv?"

Claire shuddered to her very core when Victor sensed her little fear but she couldn't fall weak now or he would never let her go and then...

She hastily lowered her eyes again and lied again. "No it's not about that anymore. I just wanna leave, okay? Uncle Harry's coming to take me tonight. I'll call you once I reach there."

Victor released her chin and stepped back with a defeated look on his face, his anger at its infuriated peak. "So you wanna leave, huh? You wanna LEAVE!" with that Victor wrathfully started destroying the entire room. The poor antique decoration was going to take the damage the feral bitch deserved. Claire hastily covered up her ears and squeezed her eyes shut to avoid his roaring outburst. Everything that met his claws and feet ended up shattered or slashed on the floor.

"Ya prove my Pa right today, frail! The old fucker was right! An animal like me doesn't deserve normal things like family, friends and love! He was right, he was so...fucking...right..." finally tired and lost, Victor's feet absentmindedly retreated, hoping to find the door. He didn't want to breathe in the same room she was in. It was suffocating.

Before stepping out, he glared over his shoulder one last time and snarled. "That wasn't just _fun_ for me, frail."

With the end of her sentence, Victor stormed out of the room, leaving his stubborn Mate and their ruined bedroom behind.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"Didn't know your kind could get drunk." a seductive voice disturbed Victor's quaffing time from behind. It had taken his eyes more than seven bottles of vodka to see everything double but his damned senses still recognized the scent. It was the frail cop who had knocked at their door to inquire about the double murder a few weeks ago. He glanced over his shoulder. The black mid-thigh dress revealed that she was off duty right now.

Not bothering to spin around to respond, Victor carelessly swallowed another gulp. "Where did ya get the info?"

The frail flashed a sexy smirk and seductively walked up to him. She took the empty stool next to him and signaled the bartender to prepare her usual.

"We have our sources too, Mr. Creed. By the way," she eyed his profile chewing her bottom lip. "Are you ready to surrender your teen fiance to that lab?"

Victor stifled his growl in the next gulp. "The bitch saved me the bother, she's going back to 'em herself. By the way," he spun his stool to face her and smirked weakly. "Where the hell are yer little cuffs, babe?"

The frail smirked back. "Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you. Fury's already cleared everything up on the phone. Besides," a deep sigh escaped her as she took in the first sip of her drink. "Loosing my younger sister to that goddamn lab's Legacy Virus makes me appreciate everything you've been doing to those monsters."

Victor smirked again and downed another glass. "Glad to hear that someone appreciates my _hard work_."

Chuckling, the bottle blonde put her glass down and trailed a manicured index finger up his upper arm. "That hard work really deserves a special thanks."

Ignoring the feral bitch's face flashing before his eyes again and again, Creed leaned forward and flashed a lustful smirk. "What _kinda_ special thanks, darlin'?"

The girl also leaned forward and bored her leering gaze into the feral man's and whispered breathily. "That special thanks comes as anything you want."

With a vicious smirk, Victor suddenly grabbed the back of her hair and crushed his mouth against hers. "If it's really about what I want, then kiss that little Mary Sue out of my mind!"

Instead of panicking and desperately trying to pull away, the cop frail cupped Victor's furry cheeks and deepened the kiss with wild passion. Even the horribly disturbing smell of alcohol couldn't make her step back. His mountainous chiseled body and raw masculinity had really mesmerized her in their first encounter and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't dreamed about fucking this feral hunk every night since that day.

Victor forced her mouth open and shoved his tongue into her wet orifice. The frail wasn't ready for such dominating Invasion but still tried to respond to the brutal kiss as best as she could. Victor closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the...but like always, that little uptight bitch's face popped before his eyes again. Her smell, her taste and her moans, everything started overwhelming his senses again. The way she wrapped her arms around his neck whenever he tasted those sweet petals, the way she welcomed every forceful assault of his tongue and the way she chewed his bottom lip and tugged it playfully to make him purr contently, everything forced him to snap his eyes open and shove the human frail away.

Panting, he glared at the startled woman as he wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. A drunk and bitter smirk rose the left corner of his lips.

"It's not you, it's _her_."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire lifted her eyes and glared at the door again. Why the hell hadn't Victor come back yet? She was about to leave in thirty minutes and wanted to meet him once before going back to her old life. Her bag was ready, _she_ was ready, all she now needed to do was say goodbye to the man she was alive because of today.

She once again raised her gaze as the main door slammed open and a very _drunk_ Creed lurched in. Her eyes abruptly broadened and then narrowed. _How the hell did manage to get THAT intoxicated?_

Victor's upper lip curled up in a low snarl when he saw the little bitch sitting in the hall _. She's still here?_

He closed the door behind him after a short-lived struggle and staggered to a nearby chair and carelessly sat down, making the old wood creak under his unbearable weight. "What the hell are ya still doin' here?"

Chewing her lower lip, Claire walked up to him slowly and whispered. "I-I just wanted to say goodb-"

"Don't need yer fuckin' goodbye, frail!" he snarled, running his murderous glower all over the floor. "Ya've been literally sayin' that shit every day for the past one fuckin' month. You wanna go back and I've swallowed it down. And maybe...yer right, what would the big bad Sabertooth do with a Cub on its tail? Hell, that even sounds like the start of a fuckin' bad joke! I know you would take care of it better but whenever I come there to meet my Cub, I want ya both all to myself, got it? And yeah, since ya don't have any fuckin' job and can't earn a shit on yer own until ya complete yer fuckin' course so," he finally looked up and glared at her. "I've sent 1M in your account for now. Use the money in whatever the fuck ya want, I don't give a damn, just take care of the Cub and-"

His sentence was cut off by a fast step Claire took to close the distance between them. She slowly bend forward and bored her watery gaze into his drunk one. "V-Victor, I-"

The rest of her sentence died in her throat as Victor seized her neck and buried his talons into the delicate skin with another dangerous snarl, making her yelp sharply.

"Maybe I should finish this fuckin' mess right now and save the trouble for later!" His nostrils flared as he deepened the pressure around the slender twig.

Claire closed her eyes and let the tears slip down her cheeks. "T-Then do it, Victor." the stench of some other woman's lipstick on his lips shattered her heart. "I-If that's what makes you happy, then do it right now, _please_..."

Victor's conflicted lour stared into her eyes for a long moment before he abruptly released her throat. His hands nonchalantly hung down with a lost look on his face. He glared at the feral girl again and snarled.

"Ride me, frail."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's eyes broadened in shock. "What are you-"

"Have ya gone deaf, frail?" the next snarl shook the entire room. "I SAID RIDE ME!"

A shaky gasp jumped out of her body as she understood what he wanted. Her hands slowly advanced toward the steel button of his jeans. Sobbing silently, she unbuttoned his pants, freeing his stone-hard manhood. She tried to pull the pants down his hips and he let her do it smirking bitterly. Straightening back up, she shakily lifted her dress up and revealed her covered core to him. Her index claw slightly moved the lining out of the way as she straddled his thighs and slowly descended on his hardened tower.

"A-Ahhh..."

Those big brown pools widened more as Victor entered her. The excruciating pain was obvious because she wasn't prepared for his massive girth this time. Tears of discomfort escaped the corners of her eyes but Victor didn't attempt to stop them this time.

"Did it hurt?" there was an evil smirk on Victor's lips. "Good. Now get ta work."

Ignoring the stinging pain, Claire arched her back and started slamming herself up and down his cock. The clenching grip of her inner walls made them both growl in pleasure with every move. Her hands gripped the rail of the chair on either side of Victor's face tightly as she began to fuck her man slowly but passionately. Her glistening eyes gazing at Victor's face continuously, she was going to miss this face every day and wanted to trap every feature of it in a small corner of her mind.

Victor's eyes were also taking in every expression dancing on this beautiful feline's beautiful face. He had ordered her to take control of perhaps, their last coupling so he could sit back and store this image of his Mate riding his cock so passionately. His lust clouded mind was still somehow able to calculate the upcoming possibilities of his presence in his pack's lives. She said he could meet the child and _her_ once in a month but the poor girl didn't understand the reality of her decision. Wallis and his men would try their best to keep him away from them both and she wouldn't be able to do a shit about that.

That's why he didn't want her to go.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's efforts abruptly slowed down when she felt Victor's grip around her neck again but it was much weaker than before.

He bored his eating glare into her timid one and finally asked the question that had been revolving around his brain since she came here.

"Why do you wanna go back?"

Claire let out a shaky sigh. "You know why I want to go ba-"

"I'm not talkin' about the excuse," Victor said acidly. "Ya know I how bad I want ya ta stay here, the consequences be damned. And I know you want ta, too. Then why the fuck do you wanna go back?"

Claire's conflicted gaze searched Victor's drunk ones for a long undisturbed moment. "Do you really want to know?"

Victor gave a firm nod. "Yeah."

The feral girl wiped her tears away as she tried to regain her lost rhythm. "Then listen, I want to go back because we weren't meant to meet like this, Victor. I wish you hadn't murdered all those workers of Transigen, I wish I hadn't lost my father and held you responsible for his death, I wish you hadn't forced yourself on me when I was in heat, I wish I hadn't used this baby to save my ass from this _Mate_ thing, " she hesitantly cupped her Mate's cheeks and brought her lips close to his. "And I wish we had met just as Claire and Victor..."

Her words broke down the wall of Victor's anger in a minute and forced him to admit the bitter truth. She is right. They can't be together because they've both made some huge mistakes in the past that are now endangering their present and future.

His hands abruptly cupped her ass as he purred softly. "C'mon kitten, make us cum."

A weak smile played on Claire's lips. Her Mate's words encouraged her to increase her pace.

"Mmmm!" Her back arched as Victor also started slamming into her tight wet core. She squirmed around every thrust, rolling her curvy hips. A sharp yelp escaped her when Victor grabbed the back of her hair and thrust his mouth against hers, her taste overcoming the other frail's. The kiss was brutal and demanding but still passionate and expressing. All that licking and biting and tweaking, it was showing desperation of collecting every ounce of each other's taste and scent and filled their senses with them.

"Want somethin from ya, kitten," Victor purred against her lips. "Mark me."

"R-Really?" Claire whispered out her surprise against his lips.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Give me yer mark forever."

Claire nodded shakily and pulled back only to put her mouth on the sweaty jugular. She closed her eyes and let her animal spirit to take over her completely. When she opened her eyes again, they were blankly pitch-black, just like Sabertooth's. She licked at the pulsing spot before she buried the pair of her needle-sharp fangs into it as deep as she could, enjoying the sudden spurt of blood that just filled her mouth. A guttural snarl escaped Creed as the excruciating pain and the mind freezing climax erupted in his body at the same time. As a result, his thrusts madly pounded her core until she also roared her release against the bloody flesh.

It took them both much longer than usual to regain their breaths this time. Claire was the first to pull back when she smelled something on Victor, something she'd never thought she would ever smell for _her_

Tears.

"Don't go," Victor said desperately, his head still down, not wanting to show this pathetic side of his to his Mate. " _Please_..."

Knowing that Sabertooth has forced Victor to put all his pride aside just to make that one last single word come out of his mouth brought Claire to the verge of bursting into tears.

Controlling the violent surge of emotions, Claire wiped Victor's tears but without forcing him to look up. "This, this is not you, Victor. You're the greatest Alpha predator in the entire world, you're at the top of the fucking food chain, dammit!" she held his hands and brought them to her mouth to kiss his palms alternately.

"You should not fall weak for anyone, not even for _me._ "

With that she shot back up, disengaging herself from him, hurried back to her bag and rushed out of the house, leaving a very drunk and remorseful Victor behind.

 _Forever_.

Victor didn't turn his head to see her go away. His still blurred vision was fixed on his calloused palms that were richly covered with his Mate's smell. He brought them to his nostrils and inhaled the sweet scent of Lilies deeply before picking up the bottle of Vodka he'd brought along from the floor.

He needed another dose to survive this agony.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **I know I'm bad :( But trust me, my sole purpose to send Claire back is just to reveal the identity of her father's murderer.**

 **Okay now time for another SHOCKER! The next update is actually the end of THE BOND and yeah, I've divided it into two chapters for a special reason and am going to post them together so be ready for a double dose, my Creeders ;-}!**


	28. Chapter 28

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 28 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with your double dose. This is the first half of THE BOND's end which is bloody, tragic and heartbreaking and without sugar-coating things much- You guys are going to hate me by the end of this chapter.**

 **So read at your own risk!**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **The End- I**

"Hello, Ms. Smith, we're so glad to see you back." Antonio gave Claire a genuine smile.

Claire smiled back weakly. "So am I. Where is Uncle Harry?"

"Come on, he's waiting for you in the car." he said, looking over his shoulder. "His presence on this ground could raise a lot of questions among both governments. I hope you understand what I mean."

Claire gave a comprehending nod and let her uncle's team lead her to the black Mercedes with a giant sticker of Transigen printed on its door.

Claire's feet hastily approached the car but as she cracked the door open, a strong waft of a strangely familiar scent hit her nostrils. _Musk mixed with Alcohol._ She was sure she'd smelled the perfume somewhere before she couldn't put a finger on it. _Where_...

"What's wrong, child?" her Uncle Harry's voice snapped her out of her train of thought. She smiled widely as he pushed the door open for her and widened his arms. "Aren't you happy to be back?"

Claire quickly hopped in and wrapped her arms around Wallis's waist warmly. "I missed you, Uncle Harry."

"I missed you too, my dear."

Hundreds of alarm bells started ringing in Claire's brain as another inhale recognized the strong scent coming from her uncle.

 _It was the other spoor she had smelled on her father's dead body besides Victor's_.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Her eyes snapped open as the realization hit her. She pulled back awkwardly. Boring her broadened eyes into Wallis's, her lips shakily whispered. "U-Uncle, this perfume-"

"It was this year's birthday gift from a fellow worker." the old man smirked. "Did you like it?"

Claire gulped nervously. "But I never smelled it on you before."

Wallis smirked again. "Ah you know me, I don't like all this stuff very much. Some special occasions like this force me to use this thing. By the way," he scanned her front before his eyes froze on her small baby bump. "Are you and...the baby okay?"

"Yes, Uncle." Claire gave a firm nod. "Victor hasn't done anything wrong to me so _please_ , I want you and your men to leave him alone."

"But why do you want so, dear?" Wallis almost growled. "You didn't tell anything on the phone except for the announcement that you were coming back so I want the answers to all my questions now. So tell me, how can you forgive the damn murderer of your fath-"

"Victor hasn't killed my dad, Uncle." Claire said assuredly.

"What?" Harry almost shouted, Claire could smell a sudden surge of nervousness in his tone. "B-But how's that possible? My sources are sure that Victor Creed aka Sabretooth is the man who killed all my men and your father!"

"He killed your men just because that sidekick of yours, Pierce and his team, Rippers killed his brother." she gave another assuring nod. "But believe me, he's not the one who killed my father. In fact, one of my purposes for coming back is digging that goddamned backstabber out, too."

"But why would anyone else kill your father?"

"I'll tell you everything but not here," his nervousness deepening Claire's instinctive suspicion. "I think we should get out of Canada, first."

"Alright." Wallis quickly averted his eyes and signaled the driver to take them both to the airport where their private jet was waiting for them. The old man's suspicious behavior had started bugging Claire's animal spirit. In spite of knowing that this man had always come forward to help his father and her about everything, her critter was continuously repeating his father's last words in his mind.

 _They've been searching for the traitor for weeks and I've just been informed they've found out about me and they're coming here soon._

As the chief head of security, her father's betrayal couldn't go unnoticed by Uncle Harry then...was he the man who...No! She shook her head. It cannot be! This person had always been a father figure to her and he had also always loved her like his own daughter then how...

Her fingers unconsciously reached up to stroke the healing mark on her neck. She instinctively needed her Mate, her Victor to be here at this time, she needed his comfort and advice about whatever she was feeling and thinking. She closed her eyes and spoke mentally.

 _I wish you were here with me right now, Victor._

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _This, this is not you, Victor..._

 _You're the greatest Alpha predator in the entire world..._

 _You should not fall weak for anyone, not even for me..._

Victor's eyes snapped open as his damned healing factor drank down every last drop of his intoxication and made him fucking sober again. He rubbed a hand down his sweaty face and lazily glanced at his watch. 8:45. He snorted.

Thirty minutes of alcoholic euphoria. Heh, not bad.

Her last words were still ringing in his mind. He carelessly dragged himself back to his feet and reached his bedroom. The view made him smirk. The devastation he had left in the morning was still lying on the floor. Among the disturbing stench of his digested Vodka and the frail's dried tears, a pleasant smell coming from the stand surprised him. He walked up to the source. There was a note with a beautiful rose from their garden on it. He picked them both up and nd ran his eyes over the words.

 _I wish we could make a new start._

 _Claire._

The feral man sighed and looked at the small flower in his clawed hand. He could smell his lost Mate's fragrance all over it, overwhelming its original one. It must be the first rose of their little garden.

Rubbing his reddened eyes, he put the flower down and spun to rush out of the room filled with her unbearable scent but before he could do so-

 _All his anger and frustration suddenly disappeared as a powerful stroke of a blurred vision burst into his brain out of nowhere. A stream of shivers ran down his spine. His entire body began to tremble like a leaf and his eyes automatically squeezed shut. That blurred vision slowly cleared and revealed its identity, that was none other than his Mate, Claire._

 _She was sitting beside Wallis. Worry and suspicion was clearly written on her face as she unconsciously rubbed the mark on her neck. Her hammering heartbeats could be heard clearly. Her eyes were running here and there nervously like she was afraid of something and right then she mentally whispered something._

 ** _I wish you were here with me right now, Victor._**

His eyes snapped open. He tried to grab a hold of his self. His Mate was possibly in some deep shit and he needed to save her at any cost.

He closed his eyes and mentally contacted a 'friend'.

"Teleporter! Grab Ruth and pop over, _right now_!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Claire's suspicion deepened even more when their car took an unknown route as they walked out of the airport. She gulped nervously. "U-Uncle, which road is this? I've never taken it to go home befo-"

"Oh it's a new one, dear." Wallis gave an assuring smile but Claire could smell a clear hint of lie in it. "This one'll take us straight to our destination."

Claire's kept his eyes on the road to memorize it until the car abruptly stopped before an old warehouse. Sirens started blaring in her mind by this second. Harry quietly stepped out of the car and went around to open the door of Claire's side. She slowly come out and glared at Wallis before suddenly trying to escape but he quickly grabbed her upper arm.

"Knew you would try something like that."

"My senses were right! You're the one who killed my father, aren't you?!" she shouted with tears of pure hatred in her eyes. "WHY?! Why the fuck did you do that!"

Wallis grinned evilly at her. "Don't pretend like you don't know know anything, sweetheart, you know your father was a fucking traitor!"

"No he was not!" Claire shouted again, desperately struggling to wriggle out of his grip. "He was just trying to save those kids but you, you killed your own friend! WHY?!"

"Oh you really wanna know?" he gritted his teeth at her and signaled his driver to drag her inside. "Okay, let's have some chit-chat inside."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"You know, I also had a daughter. Lisa." Harry glared at Claire's struggling frame tied to the chair before him and abruptly smirked.

"My little girl was a great swimmer, the best of them all to me. She was going to participate in state level competition but one of her fellow competitors, she was a fucking mutant with the ability to manipulate water. That little bitch," tears of anger and hate formed in the aged man's eyes.

"She waited for everyone else to leave them both alone and then...then she used her powers and turn the pool into a fucking whirlwind! My baby girl screamed, cried for help but no one was there to save her and..." he closed his eyes to trap his tears right where they were. When he reopened them, they were still filled with hate and disgust for her kind.

"The kid was saved by her rich father's high contacts. Lisa's death broke my wife completely and she committed suicide a week lated." he leaned back and glared at the feral female again. "Now you know why I joined Transigen, to wipe your fucking kind off the planet."

"What did it have to do with my father's death?!" Claire snarled furiously.

Wallis suddenly shot out of his chair, rushed over to her and grabbed her neck. "Your father's death had everything to do with it!" he bored his murderous glare into her enraged one. "Your father helped those little menaces escape and tried to leak the company's personal information to our enemies! You have no idea how dangerous all those children are to OUR kind!"

"B-But he was your friend!" Claire almost sobbed this time, wriggling within his crushing grip. "You were the only one he trusted most! I called you Uncle Harry just because he considered you his big brother!"

Harry pulled back with a mean snarl of his own. "A fucking mutant lover who had a fucking mutant in his own lap could never be my friend! Unlike him my loyalty to my work is above everything else to me."

"Oh really?" Claire gritted her teeth viciously. "If you really hate mutants so much, then why didn't you kill me when I told you that I was also a feral mutant?"

Wallis laughed loudly. "Killing you had been on my list since I shot down that fucking traitor. I rummaged around the house but neither you nor or those files were anywhere to be found and I had to leave before anyone saw me there." a wicked smile played on his lips again.

"And an hour later, I received that call from you..."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _"U-Uncle Harry..." a loud sob echoed from the other side. "D-Dad...h-he's dead!"_

 _"What?!" Wallis feigned deep shock. "H-How? I mean, who did that? And are you okay, my child? Where are you?"_

 _"I-I'm still at home..." it was his golden chance. All he needed to go back and finish her off before anyone else knew about the murder._

 _"I'm fine." Claire sniffled sharply. "And I've seen the murderer, too! That mutant killer's killed him, Uncle!"_

 _"That mutant killer?" Harry smirked widely. He'd gotten a perfect face to blame for his dirty deed, all thanks to Smith's stupid girl. "But how can you say that? Have you seen him do it?"_

 _"Yes, i have!" she exclaimed. "I've just seen him sneaking out of our house and I've..." there was a long hesitant pause. "I-I've...I've..._ ** _smelled_** _him on my father."_

 _"Smelled?" there was a deep confusion between Wallis's furrowed eyebrows this time. "What do you mean by 'you've smelled him'?"_

 _Claire finally spoke after another long pause. "U-Uncle Harry, there's something dad's hidden from you all for years. It's my other identity..."_

 _"Your other identity?"_

 _"Y-Yeah...i-i'm...i-i'm a feral mutant, Uncle Harry."_

 _"What?!"_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

He sat back on his heels before her with another evil smirk. "The revelation gave me a wonderful idea of using your rare mutancy to lure the big bad Sabertooth into our trap."

"H-How could you...?" tears of betrayal shinning Claire's reddened eyes. "You used _me_ as a fucking bait to catch Victor?! How could you do this to me, Uncle Harry? I-I had been trying to run away from Victor for the past so many weeks but it was _you_ I should've stayed away from! How could you...?"

Wallis flashed a taunting smirk as his fingers reached up to wipe her tears but she turned her face away in great disgust. "Save some of them to shed on your beloved 'Mate''s death when you'll call him to save your ass and my men will unload all our ammo into his fucking chest!"

Claire gave a bitter smirk. "And what the fuck makes you think I'll call him here?"

The old man suddenly grabbed Claire's jaw and squeezed cruelly before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "You will and you will RIGHT NOW! CALL HI-"

"She doesn't need to, asshole!" a predatory snarl shook the old square from behind. "Because her Mate is already here!"

"V-Victor..." a bright relieved smile touched Claire's dried lips as she found Victor standing on the door with his teleporting friend and Ruth on either side of him.

"Don't worry, kitten," Creed's eyes finally turned to his Mate in desperate need of rescue. "It'll get over soon."

"Ugrh! What the hell are y'all waiting for?!" Wallis snarled at his men as he sprang to feet and hid behind the wall made of his hulky armed soldiers. "The pig has reached the slaughterhouse itself, Just finish him and his little friends!"

Seeing the enemies rush at him, Victor smirked and looked at his 'helpers' alternately. "Ready, ya two?"

Being the man of few words as he always was, Alex only said "Yes", while Ruth snapped her neck with a predacious smirk before transforming into her Lycan form.

"Always ready to rip those assholes apart."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

And with that the most fierce battle of Victor Creed's life began. With a predatory change of eyes, Sabertooth took over his body and started to wreak havoc on the hostile ground. On the other hand, the teleporter would unpredictably disappear, popped out of the green mist behind his target and ghost him with his knife while Ruth's canines and claws were enough to clear the ground.

"Burn in hell, motherfuckers!" the she-wolf snarled as her claws slashed the chest of another flatscan.

Even with their healing factor killing bullets, Wallis's minions weren't being able to graze even a small hair on the trio's bodies and it wasn't long before half of Transigen's dogs were whimpering on the ground.

"Mr. Creed!" the teleporter looked over his shoulder. "You finish 'em, and I'll go save Ms. Smith!" After receiving Sabertooth agreeing nod, the teleporter vanished and reappeared before Claire's chair that seemed to be left unguarded by the old pawn of Transigen at the moment.

"N-NO! Don't touch me!" Claire shook her head, terrified. "He's gonna-"

"Don't worry, Ms. Smith," Alex gave an assuring smile to the scared feline as his knife rapidly cut the fat knots. "We'll get you out of he-"

Alex's last word hitched in his throat and an excruciating expression took over his face when the bullet from Wallis's gun holed his heart. Before his trembling lips could form another word, his quivering body collapsed to the ground.

"NOOO!" Claire screamed in rage. "Y-You killed him, you son of a bitch!"

Wallis smirked down at the dead mutant' body. "Did he really think I'm gonna leave my Ace in this game alone like that?"

"ALEX!" Ruth screamed as she saw her friend hit the ground with loud whimper. Her howl caused Sabertooth to spin around. She rushed forward to save him but shit! One of those goddamned healing factor resistant leads from Antonio's gun pierced his shoulder from behind.

"Ruth!" Sabertooth snarled and stormed forward to catch Ruth's crumpling body in his arms. One of Wallis's last three remaining buttboys took advantage of this golden chance and fired at Sabertooth madly. The first shot hit was his left thigh that pulled a loud snarl out of him while the next two slugs targeted his stomach but Sabertooth still didn't stop and kept advancing but his feet finally gave way when the next bullet traveled right through the middle of his chest, pulling a blood-curdling roar out of him.

"AHHH!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"VICTOR! NOOO!" Claire screamed loudly and struggled hard against her loosened bonds.

"That's your chance, boys," a victorious smirk crossed Harry's face. "Go get him, make the fucking murderer SUFFER!"

Wallis's henchmen didn't need to be told twice. The human duo pounced at the feral man mindlessly and started beating him up. Ruth attempted to save him but Antonio pointed his gun at her, silently telling her to stay right where she was. The lethally wounded Sabertooth roared and tried to fight back but the continuous loss of blood and the severe beating he was receiving made it almost impossible for him. Their gut-wrenchig kicks and punches were leaving some serious damage on his body. Ignoring Claire's furious screams and obscenities, Wallis crossed his arms and enjoyed the entire show until Sabertooth was a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Stand him up, boys." Wallis barked at his men as his hand reached down to take out his gun. "I wanna finish the fucker myself."

The humans did as their master said. Sabertooth's weakened body still trying to fight against the grips but his failed healing couldn't help it anymore. He slowly lifted his bruised and bloody face, opened his horribly swollen eyes and tried to see his Mate's face.

A weak exhausted smirk touched his split lips when he found his little kitten abusing her own people and bursting into a river of tears for _him_.

It was perhaps the last thing Victor Sabertooth Creed could want to see before...going.

A big wicked smirk stretched the corners of Wallis's wrinkled mouth as his index finger curled around the trigger. "Time to join your brother in hell, Creed."

With the end of that vicious line, the gun was fired. Sabertooth closed his eyes and puffed out his chest to take this moment as the bravest son of a bitch he was but his eyes flew open as a shuddering and very _familiar_ gasp fell into his ears.

To his biggest horror, his stupid Mate had taken the bullet on her.

"NOOOOO!"

Yanking his arms from Wallis's men's grasps, Sabertooth caught his Mate's whimpering frame in arms as it began to collapse. Victor instinctively jumped out to do anything and everything to save his Mate. His arms protectively covered the gushing wound on her chest.

"W-Why..?" Victor gritted at his teeth at Claire's angrily. Tears of rage and grief and loss filling his eyes. "Just...why..?!"

Claire let out a weak shaky smirk. Her trembling bloody hand reached up to cup Victor's cheek. "T-To make you b-believe that Jack and Rose kinda love d-does exist in real life..."

Her words melted all his anger. He couldn't control the rush of his emotions anymore and hugged his Mate's dying body tightly. Tears escaped his reddened eyes as his clawed hand reached down to carefully cup her small baby bump.

"J-Just shut up, I'm takin' ya to hospita-"

"N-No, Vic..." Claire shook her head weakly, tears of departure already trickled down her cheeks. "I-I know my time has co-"

"No! Shut up! You're not going anywhere, ya hear me?!" Victor snarled at her as his hands slipped under her to pick her up. "I'm taking you to the hospital and then-"

"P-Please, Vic..." Claire almost begged this time. "We both know it's too late...I'm going, Victor, f-forever. A-And these last few moments of my life, let me spend them with..." her breaths began breaking.

"Shh...calm down, babe...I-I'm here, I am right here..." Victor cocooned her body with his massive arms and started petting her head in his lap gently.

Lost and broken, Victor kept caressing Claire's head, waiting for this suffering of hers to get over. His Mate and his Cub and his little dream to live with his small pack, he'd lost everything today. His most horrific nightmare had come true and the biggest sorrow was that he couldn't do a shit to stop it from happening even when he was right here, with her.

His hand stopped only when Claire's waning heartbeats finally halted. The sweet thump-thump of his Cub's heart was also gone. He slowly pulled back and looked down at Claire's lifeless face. Her blank irises weren't looking at him anymore. With a muffled sob, his clawed fingers slowly and shakily reached up and closed her eyes.

The sudden turn of events was mind freezing for Wallis also. In spite of knowing that the girl was one of their arch-enemies, it had taken him a long minute to make his inner-self believe that he'd done the right thing.

Maybe because he'd always seen his Lisa in her until he found out that her father was a traitor and she was a fucking mutant, too.

He pushed that thought away quickly.

"Stupid mutant girl, she got what she deserved." Wallis's late but smirking sentence fell into Victor's stunned ears. All that rage and grief returned with a roar. He lifted his head, the pitch-dark glare was instantly back. The fucker was still standing over there, with no regret for killing an innocent girl who used to love and respect him more than her own father.

The old man raised his gun to aim at Victor again. "And now, it's your tur-"

Wallis couldn't even see it coming. Before his index stick could even press the trigger, Sabertooth shot back up with a deafening roar, slashed the throats of the duo in a fucking blink and pounced at Wallis on all fours before capturing his bobbing throat between his teeth and ripping it out. The fresh crimson blood spurted out like a fountain and sprayed Sabertooth's face and chest.

Antonio's eyes widened in great horror as he saw his boss receive such a brutal death. Ruth took advantage of his distraction and slashed his throat with her claws.

On the other hand, the storm of Sabertooth's fury hadn't calmed down yet. His claws kept slashing his prey's chest until the bloody ribs started showing up. When his talons were finally sick and tired of playing with the ruined flesh, he ripped the chest open and pulled out the still throbbing heart. He momentarily glared at the slowly thumping piece of flesh in his hand before bringing it to his mouth and taking a large bite out of it hungrily.

He snapped his head around with a vicious snarl when he felt someone's trembling touch on his shoulder. It was Ruth.

"V-Victor?" the feral female stuttered. Fear was clearly written on her face but she needed to do it, because that was the only way to bring Victor back.

She looked over her shoulder and looked at Claire's lifeless frame. "C-Claire...s-she's waiting for you..."

All of Sabertooth's rage froze and then shattered into hundreds of pieces as his eyes fell on his Mate's inert frame lying on the ground over there. She needed him, to get her out of this fucking disgusting place. Pitch-black instantly returned to deep amber. Victor angrily threw the half-eaten heart aside and rushed back to his Mate's body. He looked down at her beautiful face totally unresponsive to his gaze now. For the first and last time, the back of his bloody fingers stroked her cold pale cheek as he whispered in her ear shakily. "I-I'm sorry, kitten."

He then slowly and carefully picked Claire up in his arms and absentmindedly stepped toward the exit. This cruel world had once again snatched someone very precious from him and now he wanted to hide every precious trace of that someone from them all. _Forever_.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **I told you guys would hate me by the end of this one :( but don't point your guns at me until you read the second half where the biggest twist of the century is waiting for y'all!**


	29. Chapter 29

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 29 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 ** _Waiting is a sign of true love and patience._**

 ** _Anyone can say 'I love you',_**

 ** _But not everyone can wait and prove it's true._**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **The End- II**

"Goodbye, darlin'."

With a weak smirk, Victor bent down and placed the paper carrying his Claire's last words with a fresh rose from _their_ garden on his deceased Mate's grave, next to the resting place of his first mate, Rose.

"I wish we'd had a chance to make a new start, kit."

Heavy-heartedly, he glanced at the names.

 _Claire Creed and Richard Creed_

 _(2009-2029) and (Unborn)_

Another weak smile touched his trembling lips as he straightened back up and looked at Rose's grave this time. "J-Just take care of 'em both, Rosie."

That was all he had to say. He hastily wiped at the stubborn tears that escaped his eyes without his permission and spun around to leave but the idea was dropped when he smelled an unexpected presence coming toward him.

"Heard about the unfortunate death and had to come here straight from the headquarters." Fury approached Creed with a remorseful look on his face. "I'm sorry about your loss, my friend."

"Don't need ta be, Nick." Victor sighed and looked back to the grave. "If there's anyone who needs ta be sorry, it's me."

Victor's words stunned the man with an eyepatch. "Didn't expect something like that from you. Hell, I thought you'd declare another 'Revenge-war'."

"Revenge," Creed gave bitter smirk. "That's the shit that took her away from me forever."

Fury sighed deeply as he looked down and read the note written by the dead girl. "Self-blame isn't going to-"

"It ain't self-blame!" Creed cut him off with a controlled snarl, the surge of emotions taking over his face again. "It's the truth. The girl always tried to be a good Mate to me but me? What did I do? I just brought her nothing but fucking misery for my fucking personal 'revenge-war'! I raped her, locked her up, taunted her, made fun of her way of living, I even fucked another woman before her, man! Do ya know how pathetic that sounds to my own ears now?! And in spite of all that shit I did, she died for ME! She sacrificed her life just to see me survive!" his tone completely hoarse and broken. "I...i don't know, I don't know if I should hate her...or love her for that."

Fury exhaled deeply and pursed his lips. "Look, Victor, I can understan-

"No, ya can't." Victor shook his head, the look in his eyes totally cold and distant. "Nobody can. Whatever we shared...it was beyond the understanding of all ya flatscans."

After a long pause between both men, Creed rubbed a palm over his face to wipe deep grief away. "It took us both a very long time to understand that we needed to be together for good. A-And two days ago, she was almost ready to, even admitted it, but then...then something happened and she just changed her mind. She didn't even tell me what it wa-"

"It was me." Fury finally revealed it with a sharp exhale, he had to, because he didn't want to roam around with this burden on his chest till his last breath.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Victor's eyes abruptly widened and then narrowed. "What the hell are you-"

The director of SHIELD took a deep breath and finally decided to reveal his dirty guilt that hadn't let him sleep since the innocent girl's death. "It was me who called Claire yesterday morning and told her to go back to Transigen because-"

His confession was cut off by the lightning-quick pounce of Victor's paw that grabbed his throat and dug its infuriated claws into the vulnerable skin.

"One reason," Creed's darkening glare penetrating his soul. "Gimme one fucking reason to spare yer pathetic life, ONE-EYE!" the last word was a beastly roar.

Instead to trembling like a dry leaf within Sabertooth's bone crushing grasp, Fury exhaled calmly and took his hand down to take something out of the pocket of his pants. He brought his fist up and open it to reveal a watch-like device on his palm. "T-This is my reason to let my life be spared."

Forgetting all his rage for a minute, Creed narrowed his eyes at the old gadget on his palm. He'd seen it somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on it. "What the hell is this?"

A weak smirk touched Fury's lips. "Thought you'd recognize it. Well, if you didn't, let me explain, It belonged to a mutant named Cable, the man who claimed that he'd come from the-"

"Future." Victor completed the sentence for him as he recognized the old piece of metal. "And it was his time travel toy."

Fury nodded. "Right. My white coats've examined it. The watch physically moves the traveler and all his weapons through space and time. Transigen's nerds've added a new feature. If you exist in that past timeline, it would connect your consciousness to your younger self. The last time when i heard about it, that crazy Merc with a mouth had it until...you know, the Legacy Virus thing."

"Then where the fuck did ya get it and how the fuck is it gonna save yer little neck from my claws, Fury?!" Creed's anger was rapidly returning. His claws dangerously itching to rip the bobbing throat out.

"M-My men found it in a raid on an underground lab of Transigen." Fury stuttered within the rapidly tightening grasp this time. "Transigen's minions, they were looking for a way to charge it and looks like, they'd gotten successful."

Fury caught Victor's hand and put the device on his palm and tried to smile. "The girl wanted to make a new start with you. You have earned a second chance to make that happen."

With that Fury pulled Victor's claws off his neck and hurried toward the gate, leaving Creed to do whatever the hell he wanted with the device and its single charge.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Totally shocked and slightly confused, Victor looked down at the device in his hand again. Whatever the hell Fury just said, was it right? He could really go back in time and...

A shaky smile played on his lips. He looked back up and gazed at Claire's grave. It was really his golden chance, to make things right between them both, to make a new and _right_ start but...

his eyes abruptly shifted to Rose's grave.

 _Didn't his first Mate deserve a chance to be saved from his cruel father?_

It was a whole new confusion. If he saves Rose and chooses her as his one and only Mate, Claire will never be a part of his life, and if he saves Claire, the guilt of not saving Rose even when he had a chance will never let him live in peace. Who should he save?

Or...

Should he go back in time and save Jimmy from dying?

Another freaking confusion!

The alternative of saving Jimmy deepened his dilemma even more. His little brother had come into his life before both of the women and spent a large time of his life with him. They were brothers, damn it! His baby brother deserved a prime chance to be saved before anyone else.

Why shouldn't he just save him and make things right between them again?

The mountains of indecisions had started towering over him. He needed to choose something and he needed to do it now. Once again, he looked down at the watch in his hand and replayed all his options in his mind. He looked back up and sighed deeply.

He knew what he needed to do...

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 ** _Calgary, Alberta_**

 ** _1845_**

 _"No! Leave my hand!" Rose screamed, continuously struggling against the crushing grip. "Let me go, you monster!"_

 _"Ya shouldn't have poked yer little nose into others' business, ya little cunt!" Thomas snarled at her, pulling her against his chest. "And now yer gonna pay fer-"_

 _"Let her go, Logan!" a loud roar from behind caused the struggle to stop. The drunk man spun around and found his teenaged son baring his sharp canines at him._

 _"Ya can't hurt her as long as I'm here!"_

 _"V-Victor..." a relieved smile touched Rose's lips._

 _Logan's jaw tightened immediately. "What the hell are ya doin' out here, boy? Go back ta yer fuckin' room!"_

 _"No! Not this time!" Victor snarled back, extending his claws as a lethal warning. "I'm not afraid of ya anymore!"_

 _Thomas abruptly released Rose's hand and now advanced toward his son with a menacing look on his face. "So all o' a sudden ya've become brave, huh? Looks like yer fuckin' back needs some lashes again, ya fuckin' spawn of the devi-"_

 _Before Logan's fingers could grab Victor's throat, Victor pounced at him like an angry tiger, making him hit the ground with a loud thud and raised his clawed hand in the air to lunge at his heart but-_

 _"No, Victor!" Master Howlett's stern order from behind halted Victor's hand. "You do not need to get your hands dirty by murdering that criminal. Let the authorities handle him."_

 _After having a mental battle with his animal over if he should leave that pathetic excuse for a father alive or not, Victor finally sighed and got off his Pa's chest to let the couple of policemen arrest his him._

 _"N-NO! Don't touch me!" Logan snarled, struggling against their grips before turning his glare to his betraying offspring._

 _"I'll come back..." he snarled through his clenched teeth, glaring at Victor only. "I'll come back fer ya, ya little demon!" Logan kept snarling it like a damned mantra until the officers took him away._

 _Both Victor and James rushed to the disheveled girl. Rose jumped into Victor's arms in a crying fit._

 _"It's okay, Rosie. It's over now, he's gone." Victor stroked her back gently. He slowly pulled back and brushed away her tears. "You're okay?" Rose nodded shakily._

 _Victor now turned to James and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for fetching Master Howlett on time, Jimmy. You've really done a great job today."_

 _James smiled back sheepishly and then gave Rose a comforting hug. "Thank God that monster couldn't hurt you."_

 _"You boys have shown great courage today." Master Howlett walked up to the trio with a wide smile. "I'm really proud of you two. Especially you, Victor, I know that standing against your own father is not easy."_

 _Victor sighed deeply and gave a pursed smile. "I had to do it, Master Howlett. I'd already seen my Pa commit a crime once, but couldn't do anything to stop him that time." he looked at both Rose and James alternately and wrapped his arms around them both protectively._

 _"But this was my second chance and I couldn't waste it."_

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **184 years, 1 month, 3 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours, 4 minutes and 35 seconds later ~:~**

 **or 2209 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours, 4 minutes and 35 seconds.**

 **or 9608 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours, 4 minutes and 35 seconds.**

 **or 67,260 days, 16 hours, 4 minutes and 35 seconds.**

 **or 1,614,256 hours, 4 minutes and 35 seconds.**

 **or 96,854,404 minutes and 35 seconds.**

 **or 5,811,264,035 seconds.**

 **All in all,**

 ** _He's counted every single moment..._**

"Okay dad, this is totally crazy," Claire whined at the phone as she entered the most expensive restaurant of the town. "I mean, I don't even know that guy and you've both sent me on a freaking 'coffee date' with him!"

Richard smirked on the other line. _"I can understand your conflicted feelings, sweetheart, but that was how Mr. Creed'd wanted it for the last Nineteen years."_

"Yeah, yeah, you guys've already read me the huge list of all the good deeds this mysterious 'Mr. Creed' has done for me since my birth." Claire rolled her eyes with a soft groan. "But that doesn't the fact that I have no say in this somewhat _arranged_ relationship. What if I didn't like him?"

 _"C'mon, give it to me Rick,"_ Helen snatched the phone from her husband. _"Listen sweetie, we both know you have no interest in 'ordinary' boys around you so why don't you give a chance to someone of your kind? Mr. Creed is really a generous man who's always come forward to helps us raise you right, whether it's about your education or your mutation. He even provided me the best medical care during my complicated pregnancy and he did all of this just to see you grow up well. I'm 100% sure this little date will impress you completely because as far as it's about his looks, Mr. Creed is damned hot!"_ that earned the old lady a low growl from her man.

"Mom?!" Claire growled. "Stop drooling over my future could-be boyfriend!"

Helen chuckled softly. _"Did I just hear I thought I just heard?"_

Claire rolled her eyes again. "First of all, I said could-be, okay? And second of all, yeah, it is about looks, too." she finally reached the reserved table no. 22 that was in the middle of the spacious square. Mr. Creed was nowhere to be found. She started running her eyes around for her blind date.

"You guys said Mr. Creed's last visit was ten years ago, a couple of days before my first cycle. What if he looks a little _old_ no-"

"Just for the information," a smooth musculine voice caused the feral girl to turn around. "Ferals age much slower than you think."

The mesmerizing sight caused Claire to gasp. Instead of meeting some old, gruff, pig-headed feral, Claire's eyes said hello to a mountainous muscular man in a black tailored wool suit. He didn't look more than around thirty-five but the old fashioned muttonchops and thickly cropped military cut revealed the veteran time spent in army. The set of ten razor-sharp claws, piercing deep amber eyes and presence of that pearly-white pair of needle-sharp fangs gracing the handsome face gave it a wild, untamable look. Only the expensive Armani was a human touch on that animalistic frame.

All in all, Mr. Creed was a fascinating thing to watch in suits.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

He couldn't believe she was really standing before his eyes after a whole fucking century!

 ** _Sabertooth purrs._**

 ** _Finally..._**

The same curly mahogany hair, the same pair of deep brown eyes and the same killing smile. She was really looking healing factor-killing in the same white satin dress with blue Dahlias she had chosen in Shelly's store years ago. He'd sent the dress but wasn't sure if she would wear it or not. Her likes and dislikes had changed a lot in the past Nineteen years.

Of course he had been keeping watch over her life for the past two decades, he needed to make sure that she got everything she wanted and needed. From her education to her self-defense training, he provided everything with her. Her parents had been quite understanding and allowed him to watch her enjoy her life the way she wanted until she truly needed him. But of course, that was until her first cycle started.

Her sweet scent of wild Lilies had achieved an intoxicating maturity with her tenth birthday and Victor Sabertooth Creed wasn't the man exactly known for his patience. He was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself around her anymore so he decided to stay away from her until her last but legal cycle would call him because Sabertooth had done a lot of dirty deeds in his life but being a pedophile wasn't one of them.

The substitutes never worked for him because none of those toys could give him what her tight and welcoming pussy had in those six days. He finally ended up living like a damned hermit, waiting fucking hard for his goddamned Mate to grow up.

And now she was here, all grown up and looking as beautiful as she looked years ago, he didn't really know how to start the damned conversation. Maybe he should repeat the fucking lines he'd been memorizing since the morning. Yeah, that would be great.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _"Hello? Claire? You still there?"_ her mom's worried tone broke Claire out of her mesmerized contemplation.

She wiped the mental drool and cleared her throat. "U-Uhm, mom, Mr. Creed is here. I call you guys later, okay?"

Helen smiled. _"Okay, sweetie, give Mr. Creed our warm regards."_

"Okay." Claire hastily hung up and stepped toward the massive feral with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Um-hello, Mr-"

"Don't need to be so formal, kitten." Victor tried to lighten the awkward situation already. "Call me just Victor, that's enough. By the way," he extended the bouquet of red Roses he'd brought along toward her. "Some roses for a rose."

"Um-thanks, for the dress also." Claire accepted the flowers with a wider smile. "Looks like you've done quite a research on my likes and dislikes, huh."

Smirking, Victor gracefully pulled out her the chair for her. "Dress was just a guess and women's fondness for Roses is no secret, kitten. After all, a woman is like a Rose. If you treat her right, she'll bloom, if you don't, she'll wilt."

Claire sat down with another impressed smile. "That's Eric Wilson's quote, from _Fireproof_. It's one of my-"

"Favorite movies. I know." Victor gave a knowing smile.

The waiter came swiftly and took their orders. To Claire's another surprise, Victor even knew her favourite beverage.

"So, _Victor_ ," the feral girl interlaced her fingers on the table. "Mom and dad told me about everything you've done for me since my birth yesterday. I'm really thankful for-"

"That was my duty, kitten." Victor replied warmly. "The moment I found out that you mother was going to give birth to my Mate, I decided to give them every kind of help they needed."

"That's my first question," sharp curiosity crossed Claire's face. "How did you find out that _I_ was going to be born in that family?"

Victor shook his head, a deep private smile on his lips. "It's a long story, kitten. I'll tell you that some other day. By the way, how's your study going on? You dad said you want to be a writer."

"Yeah," Claire gave a pursed smile. "I've always been a sucker for love stories so i also want to write some of my own down. I've also written some fanfics under the name of _DreamerByHeart_ on Fanfiction that has really helped me a lot to improve my writing style. Plot bunnies are always hopping around my brain but I'm still looking for a totally unique one no one has ever heard before."

Victor smirked again. "Good luck with that, kitten."

"Sorry, but why are you calling me kitten?" A slight annoyance thickened Claire's tone.

"It's a nickname I'd given you when you were born." Victor's eyes slightly narrowed. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's not like that but..." she shrugged, confused. "I don't know...it just makes me feel you've known me deeply for years and I don't know a thing about you."

"So ask me anything you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Before Claire could ask Victor another question, the clank of her BFF, Naomi's message on Snapchat pulled her attention.

 _{Waiting hard to hear the juicy details of your first date with Mr. Growly 😉, how many points does he get on the 🔥1-10🔥Scale?}_

 _Claire smirked and replied rapidly. {🔥10 outta freaking 10🔥!}_

 _The reaction came back instantly. {LUCKY GIRL 😍! SEND THE PIC RIGHT AWAY😁!}_

Victor caught the smirk. "Looks like your friend wants to know some spicy details about your blind date, huh?"

Claire's face paled. _How the hell did he know?!_

"Are you a telepath, too?"

Victor smirked. "No, just another right guess. By the way send me a request on Facebook later. The name is TheGamingAssasin."

Claire chuckled. "Oooh, that's a badass one."

Victor winked. "That's what I am."

"Okay. So.." she put the phone back on the table and asked softly. "Do you have a family, Victor?"

Victor gave a curt nod. "Only a little half-brother, James Howlett. He works at Charles Xavier's school for mutants."

"Hold on a second, are you talking about James Logan Howlett AKA the great Wolverine from X-Men?" Claire gave a surprised grin. "I'm a huge fan of him!"

 ** _Sabertooth rolls his eyes._**

 ** _She still has a thing fer the bubs with Spikes._**

"Yeah, I'm talking about the 'great' Wolverine." Victor barely suppressed a large roll of eyes, his words more growl than a reply. "And just to let you know, he's already got a Mate."

Claire hesitated a bit. "I-I am sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, kitten," Victor sighed. "Don't you have anything else to ask?"

"Yeah, I do. So-" her sentence was cut off by the arrival of their coffees. Claire smirked at his large mug full of black coffee without sugar.

"Looks like black is _your_ favourite colour." Claire teased, swirling the spoon in her Cappuccino.

Victor smirked and took a small sip. "Yeah, you can say that. So you were asking something."

"Ah yes, I just wanted to know what you do for a living." Claire took the first sip.

Victor replied after a long contemplated minute. "I won't lie to you, kitten. I used to be...a very bad man in the past. I've done a lot of bad shit during my military years and I'm not ashamed of any of that because I've never denied my animal anything. But then...someone came into my life years ago that helped me controlled my increasing bloodlust and changed me into what I'm today."

"Oh," Claire whispered softly. "So where is she now?"

"She died." he replied simply, a distant look in his piercing eyes. "And if you don't mind, I would like to avoid this topic."

"Oh, okay," Claire cleared her throat awkwardly. "Then let's come back to our relationship. What are your future plans about it?"

"There's no future plan, kitten." he tried to assure her. "We'll follow whatever you say. I've already told you about my past and just another important thing to add, I've never been married. And I'm still a bloodshed loving animal in a man's hide but now I quench it in the uniform given by officials. The money is pretty good and I've got a big fat mansion in Calgary, The roses are from my garden by the way. So it's all up to you now, If you want to take more time, say so and if you...don't wanna be with me, I'm okay with that, too. Your parents and I've taken all the decisions about your life so far, now it's your turn."

"But that's not gonna change the fact that it's still a somewhat 'arranged' relationship." Claire leaned back and sighed. "You've already chosen me as your 'Mate' and my parents don't want to lose me due to my last cycle so yeah, they're also okay with it but what about me? Sorry to say, Victor, but like I said earlier, I'm a sucker for the love stories and this 'fixed bond' doesn't look like a normal _loving_ relationship to me."

"I knew you would say something like this so how about this," Victor leaned forward and bored her eyes into Claire's. "We're still six months away from your birthday, right? Then let's spend some time together, just as friends or whatever you wanna call it, that's gonna give you a chance to understand me and my way of living. I know you're going to need me during your cycle and I will certainly be there but when it's over and you don't want to be with me anymore...you can go back to your old life if you want." there was sharpn tightness in his tone this time but it was necessary, he wasn't going to force their bond on her this time.

Claire lowered her head and whispered softly." And what about the baby?"

Victor sighed. "I'll take the custody of the Cub if you don't want to keep it."

His true words melted all her hesitation and worries. She couldn't believe he was ready to put all his feral pride and feelings aside just for her happiness. This man was totally opposite to whatever she'd heard about feral males so far.

"Maybe you're right," with a warm smile, Claire extended her hand. "C'mon, let's make a new start, I'm Claire, Claire Smith."

Victor excitedly advanced his hand and shook hers warmly. A strong jolt of electricity ran through bodies as their touches met each other after a whole era.

"Victor, Victor Creed."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Ok, honestly, I would just close my eyes and fall into the man's arms who'd spent the last 183 years of his life waiting for me to come back only. That's what I call true love, people 💘!**

 **So guys, this was the special end that'd been revolving around my brain for months and I finally took it out my chest today, Phew! But hey, you guys know me, I'm a sucker for 'Happily Ever After' endings so yeah, I'm going to post three fluffy and** ** _smutttyyy_** **epilogue that would show three best days of Viclaire's life. Just a little wait, Creeders 😘!**

 **And one more thing, REVIEWS pleaseee 🙏🙏🙏!**


	30. Chapter 30

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 30 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hey guys, back with my first epilogue that's a huge doge of fluffy and smutty Viclaireness. Hope y'all like it 😉**

 **A** **Guest** **reader of mine asked a great question in his/her review- 'How did Victor find Claire's location?' Well, he's Victor Sabertooth Creed dude/dudette, he has the great Nick Fury in his back pocket! 😂**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **The Heat Day!**

 _She moaned in her sleep again. The tip of her warm tongue wetted her dry lips as another shaky gasp escaped her. Her surging body temperature could be felt by her slumbering senses. The throbbing ache between her legs had reached its peak. Before her fingers could go down and make an inexperienced attempt to take care of it, she whimpered softly as she felt a slight sting on the feverish flesh of her inner thighs. She unconsciously parted her legs. The weak sound of her clothes and lingerie being sliced fell onto her ears but her senses were too overwhelmed by a strange, unquenched thirst. Her head started spinning when she felt something warm and wet between her legs that set her entire body on fire this time. Her tight core throbbed painfully against the warm touch. The whimpers and moans sharpened. Her claws expanded at once and fisted the sheets, shredding the expensive silk. With her heart pounding out of her chest, she arched up as she felt out of breath. She needed to wake up and stop whatever happening to her body. Her eyes groggily fluttered open and looked down to see what was happening down there and widened in sweet surprise as she found an equally naked Victor between her legs, eating her needy pussy._

Remembering the first time he woke Claire up like this, Victor smirked against her soaking lips before pressing a green button of a small remote that switched on all the colorful string lights wrapped around their large canopy bed. The continuously blinking LED bulbs sang their special message.

 ***()*()*()*()*H-A-P-P-Y-B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y*()*()*()*()***

"Many many happy returns of the day, darlin'."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Like aways, the sight of those two razor-sharp canines so close to her core excited Claire immensely. In spite of the heavy pain of her oestrus cycle, she smiled weakly and roamed her trembling fingers through his hair. "T-Thank you..."

She arched her back as his barbed tongue gave her core another naughty lick, that was Victor's way of saying- Your welcome.

For getting her ready for her first time, He dragged his tongue along the inner dripping folds of her pretty little pussy, licking, sucking, and pulling until he found the hard pink button waiting for his attention.

"M-Mmmm...oh baby...p-please, Vic..." Claire's darkened gaze rolled closed again and her legs wrapped around Victor's neck. Forgetting all her shame and hesitation, she was waving against his tongue madly.

"Been teasin' me with that super horny scent since yesterday, kitten." he growled before taking her clit between his incisors gently, then crazily whipped the sand-papery tip of his tongue over it again and again. "Can't wait anymore..." he was really having a hard time controlling Sabertooth today.

"Then don't!" Claire arched her back again with a loud whimper. Her entire body shaking with the maddening sensation she was sure as hell she had never felt before. "V-Victor...p-please! Just come back up here and fuck me!"

His massive arms around her thighs tightened as he grinned against the twitching piece of meat. "Not before this."

And with that, his clawed middle finger carefully entered her unbelievably tight core, making Claire toss her head back and groan in mild horror spiced by heavy lust. His tongue kept lashing her poor little nub while his finger carefully but maddeningly kept pushing in and out of her, not hurting her barrier until he forced her body to forget all her common sense and howl like a bitch in heat she was right now.

"Oh yes, yes, YES! VICTOR! I'M GONNA COME!"

Victor'd smelled her knocking climax already. His finger increased its speed to an impossible level and began fucking her tight pussy passionately. The slick wet music of his tongue flicking her swollen button and her warm essence lubing his thick thumb-sized finger as it spread her tight walls apart for moving in and out of her crazily finally pushed Claire over the edge.

"Oh gawd, YES! VICTORRR!"

The sheets and pillows were ripped and slashed to damned strips as Claire received the best orgasm of her virginal life. Victor savoured every drop of the gushing stream and kept licking her until she was completely wiped.

"Mmmm..." Claire moaned again when Victor licked his way up, leaving his taste and scent on her body. The tip of his tongue teased the pointed nipples a bit before he brought his mouth up to capture Claire's but instead of crashing his lips onto hers like he always did, his left hand slowly advanced toward the stand and came back with Claire's favorite confectionery- Chocolate Peanut Butter Cupcake with a small candle on top.

Victor gave a smirking leer. "Let's start the fatass breakfast with yer favorite sweetmeat."

Claire laughed softly and blew out the candle. Removing the liner, she extended the chocolaty goodness toward her Mate's mouth. "I wanna taste it on your lips."

Smirking, Victor took a generous bite and captured her little kitten's mouth with his in a passionate kiss. The feral girl hungrily shoved her tongue into his mouth to taste the chocolaty sweetness mixed with hers essence as her fingers caressed the back of his neck softly. Victor let her have some control for a while. After all, Sabertooth was going to be in control for the rest of the day.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

The pulsating ache between her leg shamelessly intensified. Claire's arms tightened around her Mate as she whimpered against his mouth. "P-Please, Vic...i can't wait anymore.."

Victor had waited to hear this for the past six fucking months! Their relationship started with a sweet dose of friendship and soon turned into a lecherous attraction between them like two horny teenagers who were eagerly waiting for her birthday to reach home base. All those passionate kisses, dry humpings and orals couldn't be compared to this one day.

She wanted him bad. Victor could tell that from her hammering heart, the way her blood rushing through her veins and the tears of agony. She and her animal, both just wanted to be ravished by him and his animal today.

"How do you want it, kit?" Victor smirked against her mouth.

Claire suddenly grabbed Victor's hair to pull him back and bored her darkened gaze into his. "Just flip me over and fuck me like a beast."

Her words surprised Victor slightly but he could understand. It wasn't his sweet little Claire anymore, it was the Hell Cat inside her.

 ** _Sabertooth grins evilly._**

 ** _Ya got what ya wish fer, baby!_**

With a smirking nod, Victor swiftly slid off her body and turned Claire over before burying her face into the gap between the pillows. She gasped against the silk cloth when the thick head of Victor's thorny cock teased her soaking entrance, making her anticipate the most euphoric pleasure in the world.

"Do you want it, baby?"

"Y-Yes, Vic! P-Please i want it!"

"Say ya want me ta fuck ya hard!"

"I-I want you to fuck me hard!"

"Say it out loud!"

"P-PLEASE! Fuck me hard!"

"There ya go, Mate!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"AHHH!" Her loud snarl filled his ears as he pushed the head of his thick cock between Claire's small lower lips, into the tight fluttering walls of her soaking pussy. He hissed at the blinding tightness and had to work hard to keep himself in control. He'd waited so long for this, and he was going to enjoy every long minute of it!

The groans and hisses only increased as Victor pushed every inch of his spiked length inside her, raking her soft walls with every stroke. With his last careful push, he was now balls-deep inside her, enjoying her warm silky sheath around his huge length. It felt _sooo_ good to be inside her after such a damned long time.

When the pain of being stretched was slightly gone and Claire looked over shoulder with those pleading eyes, Victor couldn't control himself anymore and began to pump into inside her fervently. He pounded deep into her, making her scream and claw at the poor pillows, the loud shouts only fueling his stamina.

"Isn't that ya wanted, kit, hm?" he wrapped her long hair around his fist and yanked hard. "Ya wanna be fucked like a bitch, right?"

Claire wasn't in the state to answer any of his dirty questions. Her mind and body was drowning in the ocean of the sinful pleasure everybody loved so much. It was even better than her little fantasies. The coiled up tension in her tummy was going to explode any time soon. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip to muffle her screams, drawing fresh blood in the process.

"NO!" a hard spank make her shout again. "Ya ain't gonna suppress those scream kitten, yer body belongs ta me now, and I want it to scream fer me!"

The growl of her Alpha was a huge turn on for the poor kitten in heat. Smelling his Mate's approaching climax, Victor just increased his speed to an insane pace and began to thrust into her like a possessed man, rocking the bed hard against the wall over and over again. His head tossed back as only his hips repeatedly shoved his cock into her tight cunt, stretching her to fit him again and again. Just to make it a memorable one, Victor's hands released her hair and reached around to tweak her nipples and play with her trembling pussy at the same time. This slightest piece of teasing proved too much for the poor girl and sent her right over her breaking point.

"Omigod, Omigod, OH MY GOD! VICTORRR!"

Victor knew that was the right time. He hastily closed his eyes and let Sabertooth take over his body. The curtains rolled back up and revealed the pitch-dark gaze this time. With another thrust that touched Claire's uterus this time, Sabertooth dropped his jaw and seized a large piece of her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" The feral woman came with a excruciating roar, ripping everything under her to fucking shreds. Her eyes rolled into the back of her brain as her sweet blood filled Sabertooth's mouth. His own sight turned slightly blurry as he tried to pump through her orgasm but the smothering grip just squeezed every inch of him. With no other option, he simply melted inside her with a beastly roar.

"Ours...forever!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Licking the giant bite clean, Sabertooth closed his eyes to let the human take over the body again and collapsed on Claire's giant frame like a dead body. They stayed as they were for a long breathless minute. When Victor finally regained his breath, he rolled off her and flopped onto his back with her still in his arms. He whispered in her ear softly. "Yer okay?"

Feeling all the pain and fever slowly go away, Claire nodded shudderily. "N-Never felt better."

Victor chuckled. "Good. Now c'mon, let's get a shower, your mom and dad's planned a big fat birthday party for you."

Surprising him, Claire stubbornly rested her head on his still rapidly beating heart and began to play with his chest hair. "That can wait," she looked up into his eyes and smiled shakily. "I want my birthday gift first."

Smiling back lazily, Victor brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "And what is it ya want?"

Claire dug her chin into the middle of his chest and whispered softly. "Last week when we're watching that romcom-"

"You mean that fuckin' disgrace to the name of a romcom?"

Claire slapped his chest. "Hey, no PJs about Ryan Gosling, okay? So, let's come back to the point. After the movie you said that you had a love story no one had ever heard before. I wanna hear it."

Victor's body tensed a little bit. "But why?"

"Just like that," Claire shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I could get a good plot bunny outta your little 'fairytale'."

All the tension forming in Victor's body disappeared as soon as it came. He smirked and shook his head. "But it's just a very short boring story, kit. Ya ain't gonna get nothin' outta it."

"So what?" she almost growled this time. "I still wanna hear it and you can't say no because today's my birthday!"

Victor let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, but it's gonna come out in my kinda words and I don't want any interruptions, okay?"

Claire grinned. "Okay."

Shaking his head at the little defeat, Victor smirked and wrapped a protective arm around his sated Mate before starting his little 'fairytale'.

"Once upon a time, there was a fuckin' bad and cruel feral the human world hated and was scared of. He was on a killing spree, ghosting every man involved in his brother's murder. One of his victims was the daddio of a young frail who was a female feral herself and had seen the feral killer leaving her house after murdering her father. When she tried to help police arrest him, he reached her house to kill her but to his surprise, the frail was in her heat that night. His animal took over him unconsciously and banged her. To stop the girl from killin' their unborn Cub, he promised her that he would let her go if she gave birth to the Cub and gave it to him. They began to live together. Soon they began to fall for each other but the frail always felt guilty about her feelings for the murderer of her daddy. Sick and tired of getting rejected repeatedly, one day the feral finally revealed that it wasn't him who killed her dad. Soon they accidentally found out that her father was killed by his own coworkers. The frail still decided to go back and dig out the killer of her dad but when she went there, she found herself trapped by the killer of her father, who was his own best friend. Thanks to the telepathic feral bond between their marks, the feral man found the location of his Mate and came to save her on the right time but unfortunately, he was severely wounded by his enemies' healing factor-resistant bullets. He was sure his time had come but to his great shock, the frail took the fuckin' aim on herself and died. Her death drove him totally crazy. After rippin' her murderer apart, he brought her dead body back home and buried her. His heart was still drowned in the ocean of the grief of losing her when he was luckily given a golden chance to change the time and make things right again through a time travel device. He used it to go back in time and save everyone he wanted to. Once things were right again, he waited for the frail to come back for 184 long years and when she did, he made a new start with her and then they lived happily ever after."

He looked down at his made with a questioning look. It took Claire a long minute to react." W-Wow! That was...really an intense and unique story. I've really never heard anything like that before. Is it true?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." the back of Victor's fingers stoked her cheek playfully. "Did ya like it by the way?"

"Like it? I loved it! Would you please let me make a plot bunny out of it? Please, please, pleaseee?!" the last please came with a broad cheesy smile.

Victor chuckled softly before pulling her closer for another kiss.

"Only if I get some royalty, too."

"Sure thing, Mate."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Did the awakening Australian kiss reminded you guys of Chapter- 16 😉? Well the first rule of my Time Travel theory is- Everything can't be changed through time travel. Even if you succeed in stopping an event from happening, others will still take place eventually but yes, the time, place and situation could be different.**

 **Next Chapter:- Time to say 'I do' 💖💑💖**


	31. Chapter 31

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **Chapter- 31** 🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹

 **Liked it 😉?**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with the second epilogue of THE BOND and it's going to be all fluff and smut and I already know you're all gonna love it so please enjoyyy!**

 **But before that, a huge thank you to my lovely reader-** **JosefinaZanatas** **for her beautiful review and yes, you're right, Wallis and his men's guns were filled with healing factor killing bullets, that's why Claire and her baby couldn't survive the shot. But of course, Cable and his time travel watch saved the day 😂!**

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **The Wedding Day!** 🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹

 **Two Months Later**

"Is my hair looking okay?"

"Yep."

"And the dress?"

"Gorgeous."

"And the makeu-"

"Gosh, Clay!" Naomi spun the feral girl wrapped in a fetchingly white beaded mermaid wedding gown around to let her look at herself in the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most beautiful bride of them all?"

"Ding ding ding, it's you, girl!" another friend of Claire, Brie added grinning.

"Oh just shut up, guys," Claire turned back around with a grinning twirl of eyes. "You both know how quickly everything's happening so I deserve to be a little bit nervous about everything."

"Well Victor was ready to give you all the time you want," Helen and Richard walked into the room, smiling brightly. "But as far as we remember, you're the one who couldn't wait to be Mrs. Creed."

"And stole our chances to hit on the feral hottie a little bit more." the human girls grumbled.

"And you guys know the reason," grinning, Claire gently caressed her slightly protruding tummy. "Victor and I wanted to make it legal before the junior came out."

"Oh we're so proud of you, my dear." the couple hugged their daughter with glistening eyes. "We're really going to miss you."

"Oh c'mon guys, stop crying now." she wiped her parents' tears before they could even fall. "You guys aren't allowed to cry as long as I'm here, okay?"

Smiling, Richard nodded as he hooked his arm to take his little girl to her groom eagerly waiting for her outside. "Okay."

 **🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 Victor weds Claire** 🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹

 _ **Sabertooth whistles loudly.**_

 _ **The Mate's lookin' HF killin' again!**_

Victor's heart skipped a damned beat as his eyes lifted up and watched his heavenly beautiful Mate come toward him in that a little bit less beautiful wedding dress. Everything else around them became a complete blur as Claire, no! _His_ Claire and her pregnant glory stepped on the aisle covered with hundreds of rose petals. In fact the entire hotel was decorated with red roses and all other glittery shit Claire loved.

He really had no idea Claire was planning to _propose_ to him on their graduation day-fuck. It must be her stupid friends' idea. He was ready to give her all the time and other shit, but when she mumbled the million dollar question around his dick in her first blowjob, he just couldn't say no.

Gawd her proposing lips looked so fucking cute around his cock that night.

So after a whole goddamned month of tiring preparations, shitty traditions and slumber-stealing pre-wedding jitters, finally the big day had come! The guests were just some familiar faces like Claire's family and friends, Jimmy and his Mate, Chuck and his leather Cavalry, Fury, Johny boy and yes, the guy who liked one of his girl's online sensations, _The Bond_ so much that he decided to publish it and made it New York Times best seller.

Who would have thought that a little 'fairy-tale' would be such a big hit?

Richard's curled arm carefully brought his pregnant fiancée to him and gave her hand into his. "My daughter is my most precious treasure I've earned, Victor. Please take care of her."

Victor nodded with an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Ric, I know how to take care of what's _mine_."

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **Time to say I Do's** 🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹

"So," the plump officiant adjusted his glasses before starting the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Mister Victor Creed and Miss Claire Smith in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Unaware of their surroundings and situation, the feral couple's eyes were fixed on each other.

"Lookin' nice, babe." the scanning leer made Claire blush deeply.

"Just nice?"

"Well I have some better words ta admire yer beauty but the time and place won't allow 'em." the grumble stole a chuckle out of the feline girl.

"Do you, Mister Victor Creed, take Miss Claire Smith to be the wife of your days, the companion of your heart and the friend of your life? To stand united in the face of adversity and bask together in the light of good fortune? With these words spoken, and all those as yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Miss Claire Smith and join your life with hers?"

Without any hesitation- "I do/ ** _I do_**."

"Great. Now, Miss Claire Smith, do you take Mister Victor Creed to be the husband of your days, the companion of your heart and the friend of your life? To stand united in the face of adversity and bask together in the light of good fortune? With these words spoken, and all those as yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Mister Victor Creed and join your life with his?

The feral bride also responded eagerly. "I do."

"Wonderful. And now bride and groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage and have exchanged your vows and made your promises, It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

As the words left the officiant's mouth, Victor's arms wrapped around Claire's waist and pulled her closer for the most passionate kiss of their lives. His lips sealed over hers and their tongues finally reunited after Sixteen long hours' gap. Claire also threw her arms around Victor's neck and deepened the fervent smooch.

Fury rolled his eyes with a grumble.

"Horny critters."

When the kiss finally came to a sweet end, Claire's parents, her friends, Jimmy and his Mate approached the couple.

"Congratulations, Vic." Logan grumbled around his half-finished cigar. "Ya finally earned yerself a good thing."

"Jealous, Jimmy boy?" Victor gave a waggish wink.

"I don't know about him, but I certainly am." Logan's Mate and one of the very few people Creed could actually call his 'friends', Ruth stepped forward and hugged the married couple heartily. "Congrats, guys."

"Thank you." Claire smiled back at the other feral woman warmly. Ruth was really a great friend. She had really helped her understand Victor and Sabertooth a lot.

Claire's parents and friends also hugged her one last time. "Call us when you reach there." Claire gave a smiling nod.

"And Vic," Naomi winked at Victor mischievously. " _You_ call _us_ , when you're in town."

"Sorry girls," Claire snaked a possessive hand around Victor's waist with a wide grin. "He's only mine!"

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **Promise?** 🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹

"Broodin' on the golden night is a big crime, kitty cat."

Claire's deep contemplation staring out of window was broken by Victor's throaty whisper as he snaked his arms around her swollen tummy from behind.

She turned around with a soft smirk. "Not Brooding, just thinking about this sudden change in our relationship. Till seven months ago, you were nothing but a complete stranger to me and now you're my life-partner. Things have really gone from zero to one hundred in a blink."

Victor's brows slightly narrowed. "Are you...regrettin' your decision?"

"What? No!" Claire quickly shook her head. "Of course not, Victor! All I'm trying to say is...look, I know I'm gonna sound totally philosophical here, but we're two different sides of a coin when it comes to understand things. You're so mature, understanding and adjusting about everything and me? I'm just so childish, impractical and stubborn sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Victor raised a playful brow.

"Hey," Claire placed a clawed forefinger at Victor's lips waggishly. "Lemme finish, okay? So all I'm trying to say that there's a huge difference of age and maturity between us and I've seen many relationships break up over these two things." her eyes unexpectedly welled up. "And I don't think I'll be able to live without yo-"

"Hey..." Victor hastily cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears before they could fall with his thumbclaws. He buried his promising gaze into her unsure one. "We're never going to be one of those couples, okay? Do ya know why? Because we ain't like those goddamn narrow-minded flatscans. This bond we share, it's much more stronger than a stupid circus wedding. So believe me, we're never going to end up like those shitheads."

Claire wrapped her taloned fingers around his wrists. "Promise?"

Victor smirked back. "Yeah, I promise, kitten."

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **Some Special Vows** 🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹

Claire smiled after a soft sniffle. "By the way, I want some more _special_ promises, too."

Victor gave a curious smile. "Like what?"

"Like..." she looked up to the ceiling with a mischievous pout and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Oh yeah, promise me that you'll never EVER respond to my stupid friends' stupid flirtations." she waggishly grabbed his tie to pull him closer. "Those bitches need to understand that you're only mine."

Creed chuckled and took his hand down to grab that plump ass lustfully. "Okay, ya got it. Now my turn, promise me that ya'll always keep yer shelf filled with those thongs, bombshell bras and silk nightgowns."

Blushing heavily, Claire lowered her head and whispered softly. "I'll promise to do that only if you promise me you'll stop murdering them."

The reply made Victor chuckle again. "Nope, I can't promise ya that but yeah, I can buy ya a new pair everyday."

"Claire rolled her eyes at the wink. "So it's my turn again, right? The next pledge I want is that you'll always help me with my plot bunnies and evaluate my work before I send it to my editor."

"If I also get some royalty every time, I'm always gonna be here as yer personal Beta reader, babe, that's my goddamn pinky promise." Victor grinned widely. "So it's my turn now, right? Promise me that ya'll stand at least five feet away from all yer male buds whenever ya meet 'em or they're gonna lose their fuckin' balls."

 _ **Sabertooth growls loudly.**_

 _ **Ya forgot Jimmy and his horny spikes, dumbass.**_

This one made Claire laugh out loud. "I don't think I need to take an oath about that because they all know who my goddamn husband is. So now time for the next _vow_ , promise me that you'll never say no to a romantic flick from now on."

"Damn, that's a tough one." Victor released an over-dramatically long sigh. "With a damn heavy heart, I promise."

"Good," Claire grinned victoriously. "Now, your turn."

"Hmmm lemme think...oh yeah, now promise me that we'll play _Fortnite_ on every Sunday and ya won't back down from the 'dance-off punishment' whenever ya lose a bet."

"Now that's blackmailing, dude." Claire growled with a stink eye. "But okay, we'll play the damn game on every Sunday. Now, time to make the last but most important undertaking." a soft warm smile spread on Claire's lips. "I've heard every man changes according to his wife's likes and dislikes after their marriage but I don't want you to change, _ever_." she brought Victor's palms to her lips and kissed them lightly, like she'd done years ago.

"So promise me, that you'll always be as you are, and never try to change yourself into a totally different person for anyone, not even for me."

Her words reminded him of her last ones before he'd lost her forever.

 _You should not fall weak for anyone, not even for me._

Totally overwhelmed by her words, Victor kissed Claire's forehead and whispered against the warm skin. "I do."

"Now it's your turn." Claire whispered against his slowly bouncing apple.

"Last but not the least," Victor slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against his Mate's. This one was from an Alpha to his Beta. "Promise me that you're never gonna hate my animal, Sabertooth and bury your head in the damn sand when he comes back home, covered in the blood of his enemies. Promise me that you're never gonna fall sick or die on me because I'm goddamn tired to being alone and finally, promise me that you're always gonna keep a grip on Victor Creed so he couldn't become what he was in the past again."

His throaty demand sent a shiver down Claire's spine. She responded to his feline affection by pushing back lightly and whispered. "That was actually a bunch of promises but still, I do."

As the pledging sentence left Claire's mouth, Victor closed his lips over hers for an impassioned kiss that made Claire embarrassingly wet within seconds.

Relishing her Mate's taste, she moaned and lazily let her hands travel up to rid him of his jacket. "Mmm...i think it's time to enjoy the rest of our golden night on our bed."

Victor smirked against her sweet savour of raspberry as he slipped out of the woollen cloth. "But what if the bed is the second choice on my mind tonight?"

Claire abruptly broke the kiss with a confused gaze. "What do you mean?"

Smirking, Victor walked over to the chair he and Claire had their last coupling on and took off his shirt before sitting down.

"C'mon, ride us tonight, Mrs. Creed."

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **Ride! Ride! Ride! 🌹** 🌿🌹🌿🌹

A shaky gasp jumped out of Claire's body as she understood what he wanted. She slowly approached her horny husband and bent forward to bore her seductive gaze into his drunk one. Her hands lazily advanced toward the steel button of his pants. Biting her bottom lip mischievously, she unbuttoned his pants, freeing his stone-hard manhood.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here..." she wrapped her thin fingers around the spiky length softly and gave it a naughty stroke. "Mmm...did he miss me?"

Victor leaned back and whistled at the enticing view of his lovely wife's dangling breasts. "Oh hell yeah!"

Smirking, Claire released the commando for now and tried to pull the pants down his hips. Victor let her do it smirking hungrily as his hands reached behind her back to pull the zipper of the dress down. Straightening back up, Claire eagerly pulled the dress down her hips and to Victor's pleasant surprise, she wasn't wearing any bra or panties tonight.

Claire gave a waggish shrug. "There was no use wearing 'em tonight."

Grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat, Victor briskly pulled her onto his lap to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She hastily straddled his thighs and without any more delay, slowly sank onto his hardened tower.

"A-Ahhh..."

Those big brown pools widened more as Victor entered her. The pain was pretty mild because Claire was _always_ ready for his massive girth now. With another moan, she arched her back and started slamming her moistened pussy up and down his cock. The clenching grip of her inner walls and the light scratches made them both growl in pleasure with every move.

"Mhmm...You feel so good, Vic!"

"The same goes 'bout ya, baby!"

Her hands gripped the rail of the chair on either side of Victor's face tightly as she began to fuck her man slowly but passionately. The feeling of being BALLSDEEP inside her was something otherworldly. Her juices slowly Dribbling down Victor's length and making it glisten in the bright light of the room. Her lustful eyes gazing at Victor's face continuously, she wanted to trap every feature of it in a small corner of her mind for the times when he would be on the long missions.

"Shit babe, yer killin' me with those slow moves..." Victor's eyes were also taking in every expression dancing on this beautiful feline's beautiful face. His hands gripped her bouncing ass cheeks tightly, wanting to leave his impression on the plump flesh for a few days. This image of his Mate riding his cock so ardently reminded him of the night Claire was about to leave. That time it was all about hurt and anger, but now...it was all passion and bliss.

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **Oh Victor...** 🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹

"O-Oh Victor..."

Claire tossed her head back with a gasping moan as Victor dipped his head and caught a super sensitive nipple in his mouth before starting to slam into her tight wet core carefully but still passionately.

"C'mon pussy cat, make us cum."

"Oh shit..." the wet noisy slurps and occasional nips caused her to increase her speed. She squirmed around every thrust, rolling her curvy hips seductively. A sharp whimper escaped her when Victor grabbed the back of her hair and seized her mouth with his again. The feral girl also wrapped her clawed fingers behind her Mate's neck and welcomed the sudden invasion. Their tongues ground into each other madly, devouring each other's quintessences. The kiss was brutal and demanding but still passionate and expressing.

"Want somethin' from ya, kitten," Victor repeated the desire he'd walking around with years against her lips. "Mark me."

"R-Really?" Claire whispered out her surprise against his lips.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Give me yer mark forever."

Claire nodded shakily and pulled back only to put her mouth on the sweaty jugular vein. She closed her eyes and let her animal spirit to take over her completely. When she opened her eyes again, they were blankly pitch-black, just like Sabertooth's. She licked at the pulsing spot before she buried the pair of her needle-sharp fangs into it as deep as she could, enjoying the sudden spurt of blood that just filled her mouth.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop, kitten!"

A guttural snarl escaped Creed as the excruciating pain and the mind freezing climax erupted in his body at the same time. As a result, his thrusts madly pounded her core while his hand slipped between their entangled bodies to rub her swollen clit hard until she squirted around like a bottle of fine Champagne with a glass-shattering roar.

"O-Oh my gawd! YESSS!"

"FUCK YEAH BABY! TAKE ALL OF IT!"

When Claire finally regained the first inch of breath, she shakily whispered in Victor's ear.

"I-I know it's too late for this 'frail' crap but...I-I-I love you, Vic..."

Victor's eyebrows momentarily narrowed before a content grin bared his fangs.

"That line just rewarded ya another mind-blowing fuck, pussy cat!"

🌹🌿🌹🌿🌹 **Need a cold shower! 🌹** 🌿🌹🌿🌹

 **Next time:- Ahhh! Richard is coming! 😂**


	32. Chapter 32

**S:S:S:S:S:S: Chapter- 32 :S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Time to say goodbye, Creeders 😭!**

 **Yeah, I know, another story of mine is getting its happy ending today, the feeling is amazing every time 😁. THE BOND is really one of the few pieces that are very close to my heart and I'm glad you guys loved and appreciated it so much 😘.**

 **And now, a HUGE thanks to** **JosefinaZanatas, Orangeporqupine, Rosmund Chadwick, KyloRen'sgirl213, Cellokay, Typha, Black Rose Witch, BirdyCreed1995, Kittybear98, Emily01111, Alexa, Dana, KyloRen1992, The Animal, OriginalCrazynes, Clara, Marvel Fan, Gloria, Thanos Girl, LauraX-23Kinney, Brianna, Mia, Erik Killmonger, Julia** **and all other lovely** **Guests** **and** **Readers** **who bothered to review, follow and favorite my story, you guys are wonderful 😘!**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **The Baby Day!**

 **One Month Later**

"Never thought I was even gonna see ya so damn nervous about anything."

Logan's amused sentence caused Victor to glare up at his young brother. "What the hell do ya mean, runt?"

With another long puff, Logan walked in and sat next to the older feral. "I'm talkin' about them, those fidgety fingers." another mischievous smile on Logan's lips. "This nervous side doesn't suit ya, big guy."

"It's uncontrollable, Jimmy." Victor grumbled, trying to get into the damned hospital gown given by the nurse. "My Mate, she's in there, endurin' all that pain just so she can give birth to our Cub. What if...somethin' went wrong?"

The deep agitation written on his brother's profile made Logan smirk again. His hands voluntarily proceeded to knot the straps. "Ya know, I always thought that...both Rose and Ruth preferred _you_ about everything when it came to comparison." Victor's gaze abruptly narrowed and looked back to his brother when both of his Mates' mentions came up out of nowhere.

Victor spun around with a questioning look. "Jimmy, why are ya-"

"Lemme finish, Tomcat." the runt growled around the cigar between his incisors. "I know Ya don't like ta talk about this but still, I need ta know. Rose never said it, but i could smell it. She always wanted _you_ to court her, not me. But in spite of having the same feelings for her, ya never responded to her silent desires and let me take _your_ spot in her life and the same shit happened with Ruth when-"

Logan's cigar was suddenly snatched out of his mouth. Victor took a long drag before exhaling a cloud of cigarette smoke in Logan's face. "Come straight ta the point, Jimmy boy. Ain't ya happy I dropped those two bitches inta yer lap instead of gettin' inta their pants?" the pissed off growl tightened Logan's jaw immediately but he kept his composure because he could understand that Creed wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible so he could go back to his Mate.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Logan let out a sharp exhale and asked his main question. "Look all I wanna know that why did ya kicked two golden chances of yer pathetic life aside and waited so long fer a teenaged Drama Queen?"

"Well, as far as it was about Rose," Victor gave the cigar back to Logan before replying. "Ya were always a better match fer her human mentality, Jimmy. Unlike me and Sabertooth, you and yer animal were always on the same page when it came to chose a human as yer Mate. And as far as it's about Ruth, years later when I saw ya have a hard time gettin' over Rosie's death, I decided to find ya a girl who would never die on ya—plus Ruthie's one of Chuck's leather girls." Creed growled. "It was her ya got ta be a goddamn superhero because of."

Logan nodded. "Wolverine was immediately attracted to her, and she always responded to his call but deep down inside..." he pulled the thick stick out and released a stream of smoke before scowling at his brother. "I always knew that you were her first choice as a Mate, and I'd call ya a liar if ya said you hadn't felt the same about her."

Victor momentarily glared back at his brother before revealing something he'd never told anyone else before. "Would ya believe me if I said that I'd lived another long life where Rose was killed by our good-fer-nothing father, Ruth was my whore, ya and I were arch-enemies until ya died as a pathetic old man after yer recently found daughter and that frail yer callin' s teenaged Drama Queen, was the only good thing I had left?"

It took Logan's flabbergasted face a really long minute to respond this time." Y-Ya...ya kiddin', right?"

Smirking, Victor shook his head. "Then let it go Jimmy boy, ya can't understand why I waited so long and chose only _her_ as my Mate."

"Dad? Uncle Vic?" Logan's recently found daughter, Laura opened the door of the changing room. "Mom wants you guys to hurry up."

Victor stood back up and smiled at his ever-grumpy neice. "Tell yer mom we're just comin', knives."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

"What the hell took you so long?!" Ruth's low growl was enough to express her worry for her friend in the delivery room.

"Hurry up, Claire needs you inside." Claire's parents also almost scolded him.

Creed hastily approached the group standing outside the door and growled at Ruth. "Your goddamn Mate, he needed some stupid answers and-"

"Victor?"

Victor huffed and glared over his shoulder at his brother with a really annoyed look this time. His Mate needed him in there, and his brother's goddamned questions weren't ending.

Logan just smirked at his reaction and walked up to him. He bored his eyes into the taller feral's. "I don't know what ya mean by all that nonsense ya just said in there, but fer the record, I honestly think that the teenaged Drama Queen is a real gem because she's ready ta put up with yer shit fer the rest of her life." a mutual smirk touched the siblings' lips.

"Now go inside and tell her to work a little harder. I'm sure it ain't that difficult."

"It ain't that DIFFICULT?!" Claire's super pissed snarl from inside caused everyone's ears to stand up. "Ruth, grab his balls and squeeze them hard! Then he's gonna find out how difficult it is!"

Everyone else but the poor Wolverine chuckled softly.

Logan glared at his brother. "She's a goddamn spitfire."

Victor grinned back. "Ya have no idea, runt."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 _ **Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**_

 _ **I think you'll understand**_

 _ **When I'll say that something**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

With a sharp expire, Victor opened the door gently and stepped in. Among the swarm of the best doctors and nurses of the entire Canada, Victor's wandering eyes finally found his Mate fighting the bravest fight of the world. A tired smile crossed her sweaty face when she saw her Mate approached her. The time they'd been eagerly waiting for for the past three months had finally come and she wanted to go through it with her Mate on her side and her hand in his, just like Victor did for his 'cave friend', the Cougar two months ago.

 _ **Oh please, say to me**_

 _ **You'll let me be your man**_

 _ **And please, say to me**_

 _ **You'll let me hold your hand**_

 _ **Now let me hold your hand**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

"Hey," Victor bent over and kissed his exhausted Mate's forehead. "Yer doin' really great."

"Thanks." Claire smiled weakly. "I'm trying my best."

"But that's not enough, darlin'." Victor spoke softly as he took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "You gotta give it one more stronger push."

A little bit relaxed, Claire tightened her grip around his clawed fingers and nodded shakily. "O-Okay."

 _ **And when I touch you I feel happy Inside**_

 _ **It's such a feeling that my love**_

 _ **I can't hide**_

 _ **I can't hide**_

 _ **I can't hide**_

"OH MY GOD! I can't do this!" Claire screamed her lungs out this time. The pain totally unbearable for her.

"C'mon, kitty cat!" Creed stroked her dampened hair. "If ya can give the big bad Sabertooth hell about everythin' without tremblin' like a dry leaf, it ain't no big deal before that."

Claire threw Victor a slaying glare. "That was the shittiest encouragement I've heard, Victor Creed! Maybe I should give you '7 days outside the bedroom' punishment for that!"

Both Victor and _**Sabertooth**_ shouted together. "NO/ _ **NO**_!"

 _ **Yeah, you've got that something**_

 _ **I think you'll understand**_

 _ **When I'll say that something**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand.**_

"The baby is almost out, Mrs. Creed!" the doctor said excitedly. "Just propel a little bit more and it'll be over."

"Grip my hand tighter baby," Victor whispered against Claire's reddened and swollen temple. "Yer my strong girl, ain't ya? Collect all yer strength and give it a strong push."

"Oh god! VICTORRR!" Claire released the loudest scream of her life when she gave the final shove and the baby's entire body was pushed out. A loud cry of their newborn filled the room.

"Congratulations," the doctor lifted the tiny life covered in vernix and other body fluids with a victorious grin. "It's a handsome and hefty boy!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Teary-eyed, Claire looked back to her Mate and smiled widely. Grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat, Victor kissed her softly. "Ya finally did it, darlin'."

"Time to see the little fella." their kiss was broken by the nurse's sweet chink. Her hands extended the white bundle of terrycloth toward Claire but she abruptly shook her head, making Victor's eyes narrow.

"What are you-"

"You have desired this baby more than I did, Vic." she signaled the nurse to hand the baby to him. "So you deserve to see his face before me or anyone else does."

That one sentence took Victor's breath away. All of Victor's emotions rumbling in his throat crossed his face together as the nurse placed that tiny package of bones and flesh in his arms. His clawed finger hesitantly wrapped around him. Victor let out a small breath and finally looked down at his little copy in his arms. His hair, eyes, nose and tiny pale yellow claws on every finger were just like his. His little nose twitched to recognize the scent hovering above him and when he did, his little Richard gave an unexpected, reflex smile.

Totally overwhelmed by this beautiful moment, Victor looked back to the girl, no! Woman he had seen this big day because of. Jimmy is right, she's the only good thing he'd earned in this pathetic life of his. She is the only woman who's ever bothered to understand him and love him as he is. All the adjustments and all the compromises, they all came in her account but she never raised any damned complaint. He always believed that the good things like her aren't made for the monsters like him, but she never let him feel like one. He contemplated his Mate's beautiful face before bringing their child to her and saying something she'd earned after the brave display of her physical and mental strength.

"I love ya, kitten."

 **S:S:S:S:S THE END S:S:S:S:S**

 _ **I Want To Hold Your Hand**_ **by Glee Cast 💖💖💖.**

 **Okay guys now time for another announcement. I've written down the sequel of my last year's my Halloween Oneshot- ONE HALLOWEEN NIGHT and am thinking about posting it by the next week. So don't forget to check it out. Till then, Alvida 😘!**


End file.
